


Marlboro Nights

by witchciri



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Skinny Dipping, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Teasing, Underage Drinking, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchciri/pseuds/witchciri
Summary: Alternate universe where Sean and Finn meet in the hospital; Sean admitted for his eye injury and Finn there to support a friend. Charmed by each other immediately, they become friends and start to develop feelings for each other. Sean discovers his sexuality and Finn finally thinks he has a chance to settle down.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 90
Kudos: 270





	1. Far Out Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I came up with this idea while playing episode 4. I only bought the game a couple weeks ago and I'm so obsessed, I've already played it twice so far. Sean and Finn make me very happy :) I would d i e for them.  
> It’s been a while since I wrote anything so please be gentle. There was no beta but I tried my best to reread to make sure there were no mistakes! I’m hoping this will be at least a couple chapters.  
> Also worth noting Sean is 18 and Finn is 19/20; I don't feel comfortable writing romance and eventually smut with teens, sorry not sorry lol. I know Jinx probably isn't trans but I couldn't think of another reason why Finn would be at the hospital. I won't be going into much detail about the gang members. Also in my head, Finn has a couple more tattoos than he canonically has. Just think of more fun stick and pokes on his arms.  
> And I apologize for the conversation heavy parts, again, it’s been a while. ~
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Smoking of cigarettes and marijuana.  
> Far Out Feeling - Susto

Finn spotted him from across the hallway walking and chatting quietly to a nurse. He was struck in the heart at the boy with a bandaged eye in the ugly hospital gown. His breath caught in his throat, Finn couldn’t help his jaw drop a bit.

The mystery boy had a stylish black mohawk, gorgeous tan skin and Finn could see his moles from twenty feet away.  _ He’s so beautiful _ , he thought. All he could do was stand and stare, forgetting his surroundings and his destination.

The other boy, maybe Finn’s age, maybe a bit younger casually glanced his way. Their eyes met, both froze. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth, stopping mid-sentence and averting his gaze. Barely a second later, the other looked back at Finn nonchalantly this time and Finn couldn’t help but smile at him. The other immediately blushed and Finn couldn’t help but chuckle. The moment stopped all too suddenly with someone punching him in the shoulder.

“Get lost, dude?” Cassidy said laughing. Finn tore his eyes away from the cutie down the hall to look up at his best friend.

“Nah man, just looking for a vending machine. This place is a maze.” Finn said, giving Cassidy a light punch back. He couldn’t help himself, he glanced back where the mystery boy was and he was no longer there. Finn tried to hide his disappointment but Cassidy knew him too well.

“What’s up? Hospital got you down?” She asked casually, starting to walk away. Finn tried to get his mind back on track.

“I’m fine, just don’t like hospitals.. Too many bad memories.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he did hate hospitals. It reminded him too much of his mother’s recovery, her relapse and eventually her death. But that was forever ago.  _ No need to bring up childhood trauma, _ he thought shaking his head as he followed Cassidy through the hospital labyrinth.

Finn kept his eyes up, curiously looking for his cute mystery boy. He must know his name. This wasn’t love at first sight, was it? That’s stupid. The guy’s just super cute and totally Finn’s type, no need to head over heels for someone he doesn’t even know. Finn shook his head again. Hooking up with some random guy isn’t why they’re here, they’re here to support their friend. Cassidy and Finn didn’t know Jinx very well yet but they wanted to support him and Penny all they could, even if that meant hanging around in Seattle for a couple weeks while Jinx recovered.

Once they arrived at their destination, Penny was waiting outside the room for them.

“Hey strangers!” He greeted them, hugging them both tightly, “thanks for coming, both of us really appreciate it.”

Him, Cassidy and Hannah had traveled from California, which took a while, train hopping and hitchhiking. Whereas Penny and Jinx traveled by car. Finn really needed to buy some shitty used car so he could get around easier; definitely what he was saving up for next. Jinx had just gotten top surgery only two days ago and he was already smiling and laughing with his friends. They came up north about a week ago to prepare living situations and everything needed for recovery. The whole family chipped in for a place to stay for the next couple of weeks. It was a small two bedroom town house they managed to rent month by month. They lucked out that the landlord was chill and let them all stay there. The only thing they were missing was a quick temporary job so they’re not just sitting around doing nothing. Finn had some ideas, just had to make a couple stops.

For the next couple hours, the gang just hung out in Jinx’s room, wasting the day away with shitty TV shows and reminiscing about old times. Finn ended up being in charge of a snack run that evening, they promised him he wouldn’t get lost this time. He hoped he might run into the mystery mohawk boy again, but that was wishful thinking. The good vending machine was down the hall and to the right, easy, right? Wrong. Finn got lost as soon as he took the first corner. All the hallways looked identical, he could much more easily find his way around a forest than this place. He shrugged and found a vending machine anyway, he left the door open so he just had to listen to the sound of stoners laughing to find his way back… or ask a nurse where room 306 was. With an arm full of snacks and $9 broker, he turned around and nearly collided with a kid.

“Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!” The kid practically shouted. He was short, dark hair and a bright blue flannel.

“No worries, little man. I shoulda looked both ways before crossing.” Finn chuckled, giving the kid a toothy grin. The kid looked him up and down, his eyes grew in awe. Finn knew he and his friends were out of place here, a bunch of tatted up young punks who smoked too much and didn’t care about what other people thought. He prepared himself for the insults the kid was going to throw his way, just like strangers on the street.

“Whoa, are those real? Did you do them yourself” The lad asked, staring at his arm tattoos. Finn couldn’t help but laugh; the kid surprised him. Kids usually found him scarey or intimidating. 

“Some I did myself, but my friend Cassidy is the real artist. She’s done most of mine.” Finn couldn’t help but show off his tattoos, as dumb as they were, he loved each of them. The kid looked amazed, probably not something he would see every day.

“I wish I was old enough to get tattoos. My brother got one as soon as he turned eighteen. I wish I was older.” He pouted, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Finn always forgot some kids were braver than others and would talk to anyone about anything. Finn welcomed the the trust.

“Don’t worry, take your time growing up, little man. Being a kid is way more fun than being an adult.” Finn snickered, patting the boy on his shoulder. Finn was about to continue before he was interrupted by an older man, presumably the kids father.

“Come on, hijo, time to go home. I think your brothers had enough of us for one day.” He said with a sigh, “oh, and you are?” The man asked Finn, a friendly smile on his face. He had a Hispanic accent Finn noted, where Daniel didn’t. He didn’t think much of it.

“I’m Daniel!” The kid piped up before Finn could answer. He stuck out his hand for him to shake, a wide smile on his face.

“Finn, it’s a pleasure to meet you kind sir.” He replied in a goofy Scottish accent, making the kid, Daniel, giggle. They shook hands firmly. Finn brought his attention back to his dad.

“Esteban Diaz, nice to meet you Finn.” He also shook Finn’s hand. 

“Anyway, Daniel, time to leave. I gotta put up these flyers on our way out, someone’s gotta replace your brother while he gets better.” The father stated to his son, not paying Finn much attention.

“Replace? D-do you have a job opening? A temp?” Finn stammered, trying to get all his thoughts out at once. When Mr. Diaz didn’t answer right away, Finn continued.

“I’m only in town for a couple weeks and I was looking for a temporary job during my stay. I’m pretty good with anything honestly. I’m a handy guy. I promise I have a good track record when it comes to employment.” He smiled up at the man, trying to impress him. Esteban matched his smile.

“Oh really? Here, take a look at this and come by tomorrow if you’re seriously interested. My eldest usually helps me around the garage, but while he’s recovering, I need a bit of help.” Finn smiled widely, accepting the flyer from Esteban. The flyer was simple, it read “Temporary help needed. Pays $10/hr. Requirements: Handy in a garage, some car knowledge and a good attitude. Only temporary, 3 weeks minimum.” Below was a phone number and an address. Finn gleamed at the poster, it was perfect, amazing timing, a perfect opportunity. 

“You got it sir, I’ll be there tomorrow. You can count on me!” Finn saluted, smiling widely. Esteban just chuckled in response.

“Wait, I wanna say bye to Sean.” Daniel sped away and practically dove into a room. Both Finn and Esteban grinned and snorted hearing two boys howl at each other. It made Finn miss his older brothers. Daniel came speeding back in no time, a piece of paper in hand.

“You should meet Sean, he’s an artist just like your friend!” Daniel suggested, holding up the paper for Finn to see. It was a pen sketch of two wolves running. It definitely was amazing, better than Cassidy if he dare say.

“Cool, bro. Maybe some other time, I gotta get back to my friends. But I doubt this won’t be the last time we meet, little wolf.” Daniel returned the smile. 

“You seem nice enough, and Daniel already likes you. I have to come back here tomorrow morning so why don’t we meet here and I can drive us back to our house. I work out of my garage.” Esteban piped up. Finn agreed and they settled on a time to meet.

Finn was ecstatic. He managed to score a job no problem.  _ Too bad it’s only one person,  _ he thought. It wasn’t much pay but it’s definitely help, plus, everyone will be happy for him. He said his goodbyes and was on his way. It only took him a bit to make it back to the room, following each other the room numbers.

“I told you he got lost.” Penny insisted as Finn entered the room, arms full of goodies.

“Hey, for a matter of fact, I was networking like a real adult. I managed to get myself a temp job at some guy’s garage. But yes, I kinda got lost. I managed though.” Finn said, dumping the snacks on a nearby table.

“Good for you, Finn, at least one of us got work.” Cassidy replied, snatching one of the chip bags. Everyone else congratulated him and continued their conversation where they left off.

Not even a half hour later, a nurse came by and said visiting hours were over and they had already overstayed their welcome. They were a noisy group of young adults, they all knew they probably weren’t welcomed to begin with. Penny had decided to stay the night with Jinx. Finn was the last to leave, fidgeting with his lighter in his pocket, craving another smoke. He told the gang he would meet them back at their temp house, it was only a fifteen minute walk from the hospital, a straight shot down the road. He lit up a joint in the parking lot, hidden away from the entrance or emergency entrance. Not wanting to get ratted on, he ducked under some scaffolding as he lit up.

“Hey.” A voice said. Spooked, Finn fumbled, dropping his joint, a quiet curse came from his mouth. A laugh came from above him and the smell of cigarettes. Finn looked up and saw the mystery boy sitting just a floor up on the scaffolding, his legs dangling over, a cigarette in his one hand.

“Shit, man, almost pissed myself.” Finn blurted out, bending over to pick up his joint, taking a hit from it nonetheless. No use in wasting perfectly ok weed.

“Sorry.” A short apology as mystery boy took another drag. Finn was able to look up and get a better look at the guy. He wore a hoodie with a wolf graphic on it that has seen better days and what Finn assumed is hospital pajama pants. Even in the dim lighting, he could make out his face better. A large white bandage over his left eye, a few cuts that would definitely scar scattered on his face and his mohawk unkempt. Finn knew he was starring, but the other boy stared right back. Getting a bit self conscious all of a sudden, Finn broke eye contact.

“What… What happened with your eye? Is it serious?” Finn asked. The other boy hesitated for a bit.

“Well I still got one left.” He answered, pessimistically.

“Oh.” Is all Finn managed. A couple more moments of silence before the other piped up.

“It was just an accident. I’m alive, aren’t I.” He said with a sad smile, “I’m Sean, by the way.” He changed the subject quickly.

“Finn.” He met his eye again, smiling softly at him. The name clicked.

“You wouldn’t happen to be brothers with Daniel, would you? He mentioned his brother Sean. Can’t be a coincidence.”

“Oh no, what did he do?” Finn laughed at his comment.

“Nothing too serious, don’t worry, dear. Ran into him inside while hunting for snacks. Seems like a nice kid.”  
“He is, yeah.” Sean replied quietly.

“Looks like I’m your replacement at your dad’s garage. Small world.” Finn snorted as Sean’s eyes widened.

“Already? Damn. I was hoping to get out of here soon. Guess not…” Sean mumbled again. Finn couldn’t help but snicker at the poor guy, out of a job, even if it doesn’t pay much.

“It’s only temporary. I’m only in town a couple weeks anyway.” Sean didn’t respond directly, but muttered something under his breath Finn didn’t catch.

“Isn’t it a bad idea to be smoking, sweetie?” Finn commented, changing the subject. He leaned on his right side of the building facing the other. There he goes with the pet names, hard habit to escape. However, the slight blush Finn could make out made it worth it.

“No, not really. Just don’t tell my nurse.” Sean joked, putting out the cigarette next to him before tossing it down a couple feet from Finn.

“So, what are you doing at the hospital, doesn’t look like you’re injured.” Sean inquired, leaning onto the railing. Finn took another hit before answering. Sean waited patiently.

“My friend’s boyfriend got top surgery. Just here for support.” Sean smiled at him and Finn mirrored it.

“You-you’re with friends? Was that your girlfriend you were with earlier?” Sean asked quietly, not really meeting Finn’s eyes. Finn started laughing as Sean’s face puzzled.

“You mean Cass?! Hah! No way man, she’s like my sister. She’s my best friend.” Finn continued to laugh.  _ The balls on this kid, already asking if I have a girlfriend. I like that, _ he thought. Finn already found this kid interesting. Nervous and shy, but still not afraid to ask questions. What a cute suburban boy.

“Oh. Right,” Sean laughed along, “my best friend is also a girl and we get that all the time. I guess I’m just a hypocrite.”

“Nah, man, it’s fine. I got a kick outta that. Doesn’t happen often.” Finn managed to get himself together before taking one last hit before stomping on his joint. He could feel his thoughts start to mellow. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall as he took deep breaths. The nights here were easily colder than California, even for mid-May. He would have to buy a jacket, his denim vest didn’t do much to keep him warm.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.” A nonchalant way of asking if you’re local. Finn grinned up at him.

“It’s a big city, sweetie, maybe I’m just from a different part of town.” Finn smirked as Sean started to fumble an apology.

“Naah, I’m just fucking with you. We came up from California. We have work there.”

“Is that where you’re from then? You… You don’t have to share if you don’t want too.” Sean commented shyly. Finn thought it was the cutest.

“I’m an open book, Sean. Well, only to people I like. You can ask me anything you’d like.” He stared up at the boy with half open eyelids, definitely got a bit too high. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Finn was always nicer when he was high.

“Originally, I’m from Montana if you can believe it.”  
“I don’t.” Finn snorted at his reply.

“Traveled for a bit before kind of settling in California with my new family.”  
“New family?” Sean asked curiously.

“Yeah. A found family. My gang per say. Definitely better than where I came from, but that’s a story for another day.” Finn sighed. Second time today he had to think about his family.  _ Not cool. _

“Sorry.” Sean apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. Pasts in the past. You gotta keep on keepin’ on.” Finn replied, making a wave motion with his hand. They stayed quiet for a bit, Finn was enjoying his high, staring up at the empty sky.

“You know, the city lights block out all the stars. You can’t really make anything out.” Finn commented, pouting to himself. He was sort of talking to himself as he sometimes does, but was surprised when Sean grunted in response.

“I’ve been camping a couple hours south, the stars are beautiful out there. Kinda miss it.” Finn hummed in agreement.

“I’ve got this book at home,” Sean continued, “it’s got like - every constellation in the country. It’s super cool. I used to read it all the time, comparing it to the sky. I wonder where it went…”

“I just made up random names for the funny looking ones.” Finn laughed.

They shared some camping stories, both keeping the conversation light and casual. Finn started telling some jokes, they shared funny stories and enjoyed the conversation. They clicked; both boys ripping off each other, laughing at each other’s jokes and just enjoying each other’s presence.  _ He’s cute AND funny,  _ Finn thought,  _ the total package.  _ Finn knew he had to see him again, even if nothing romantic started, Finn just enjoyed Sean’s warm conversation, despite the sad aura he had. Finn could read people like a book; Sean wasn’t letting him in. However, they did just meet, he can’t expect that much. He wants to get to know him more; shamelessly flirt with him or remain friends or both. He liked Sean.

“I’d hate to cut this short, but my nurse will be by soon for my evening check up.” Sean sighed at his phone. He stood up, bones cracking as he does. Finn glanced at his watch, they had been talking for over an hour.

“Oh, wow, yeah. I didn’t realize how late it was. I should get going.” Finn replied, already feeling his high crashing. Neither of them made the move to leave just yet.

“Can we meet here again? To talk? I like talking. It’s nice to talk to someone new for once and not about my accident.” Sean inquired, making eye contact.

Finn nodded in agreement almost right away, “yeah, totally.”

“Maybe we can meet here? Tomorrow night? Say… I don’t know. Like 8 o’clock?” Finn continued. Sean smiled shyly in response.

“Tomorrow.”

“Till tomorrow.” Finn couldn’t help but linger a little bit longer after Sean waved goodbye. He heard a window open and then shut. That was his queue to leave. Finn smiled to himself as he made his way back to the parking lot, glancing back at the building. He scanned the windows for a moment and saw a familiar figure duck behind a curtain. He laughed out loud.  _ How cute.  _ Finn waved his arm in his direction, knowing Sean was probably watching him. He shoved his hands in his vest pockets as he carried on down the road.

Finn had butterflies in his stomach. That was a first. He never got so giddy or smitten over someone. He shook his head, disappointed in himself slightly. He always got obsessed over people he met, always wanted to know more about them, their story, where they came from, what makes them laugh, what makes them cry. Finn wants to get to know Sean better.

_ Till tomorrow _ , he thought, smiling to himself he rounded the corner to their temp home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm already working on chapter 2. Not sure how many chapters I want this to be but I'm super motivated to write so hopefully I don't abandon it!  
> I do plan on eventual smut but no clue when that's gonna be. I need to plan out each chapter but right now I'm just going with the flow. Wasn't planning on writing this much for just the first chapter but! Oh well!  
> Don't forget to follow me on other socials! I'm galacticleah on twitter & insta and galactic-leah on tumblr :)


	2. Lately it Feels Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out yesterday but life happened. I ended up cutting this chapter into two so I'll be posting chapter 3 probably tomorrow! I'm switching between POV's so hopefully it's not too confusing. Enjoy!  
> Warnings for this chapter: Marjiuana smoking.  
> Lately it Feels Alright by Kid Bloom

Sean couldn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t get Finn’s face out of his mind. Sure, some boys he thought were cute but he never acted on any feelings, never really coming to terms with that part of him. He hadn’t met anyone that made him want to express those emotions. It was all brand new to him.

Finn was unlike anyone he’s ever met. There were some punks kids back at school, but nothing similar to Finn. Finn’s face tattoos, his unique, one of a kind vest, his dreads with stylish beads and clips and his face. Sean knew he was smitten the moment he laid eyes on him. The sharp jawline, his cute blue eyes and his handsome face, Finn was a catch. Although he thought that before he actually spoke to the guy.

When he saw him approaching the building, lighting up, Sean knew this was his chance to talk to the stranger. He tried to keep himself calm and cool but of course he stumbled on his words, being nervous and intimidated. Sean enjoyed their conversation, Finn knew how to keep the ball rolling when Sean struggled with a response. Finn’s laugh was like honey to his ears, he had a sort of skater boy voice but he thought it was cool, it suited him. The guy was down to earth, that much he gathered during their talk. His pet names always made Sean blush, hoping the dim lighting hid it. Finn had caught him staring out his window as he watched him leave the parking lot and Sean thought he couldn’t embarrass himself any further.

Sean tossed and turned that night but sleep eventually took over. It was the first night in the hospital he didn’t feel like total shit. Maybe this guy would be good for him? Even just his friendship.

He woke up with the sun shining into his room and from the shuffling outside his room. He groaned and turned over, putting the paper-like pillow over his face to block out the light. Hearing the door open, he grunted again.

“Wakey, wakey.” He heard a familiar voice said. It was his nurse Joey. Sean pulled the pillow from over his head to reveal Joey holding his breakfast. A plain muffin, oatmeal and two sausages. Sean couldn’t stop from pouting.

“I know it’s not a five star room service, but you gotta eat, bud.” Sean sat up but still said nothing. Joey placed his meal on the rolling table and Sean stared out the window.

“I’ll be back after you finish eating to do a quick check up, your father is here to finish some paperwork.”  
“What kind of paperwork?” Sean asked, taking apart his muffin already.

“You might be able to go home early and do the rest of your recovery at home.” Sean’s face lit up.

“I said  _ might _ . We have to see how your next eye exam goes. You’re still struggling with depth perception. I can’t, in good conscience, let you go home if I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Yeah, okay, I understand.” Sean mumbled into his food. Joey left with a smile. It didn’t take Sean long to finish his bland meal. He knew Joey was still going to be a bit so he pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching the window. He hadn’t had much motivation to draw since he lost his eye. It’s not the same. It’s harder to draw with one eye, it’s like relearning everything. Although, he has gotten better and he’s thankful his dad brought him his own sketchbook and pencils so he can stop drawing with a blotchy blue pen and lined note paper.

Since Joey was taking his time, Sean flipped to a clean page and started doodling and writing down his thoughts. He had to get his feelings about Finn onto paper. Sean couldn’t get him off his mind. Before he realized it, he had drawn Finn. Blushing slightly, he continued the drawing. He didn’t even hear Joey enter the room with his father in tow.

“Someone’s deep in their work.” Sean jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Joey laughed lightly, his father also chuckling at his son’s obliviousness. Joey sat on the edge of the bed with his clipboard stacked with papers and a small flashlight in his hands. His father remained standing at the foot of the bed.

“Morning, dad.” He tried to be optimistic, taking Joey’s advice. It might help him go home sooner rather than later. Joey got on with the eye exam, making him follow the light with his eye. This was a very hard task to do when he first woke up from his coma. It had only been a couple days, but he definitely scared his dad and Daniel,  _ especially  _ Daniel. He blamed himself for the accident. Sean could barely remember what happened but his father had explained it to him once he came down from the meds. Apparently Daniel was playing a bit too rough and his baseball had broken Sean’s window as he was sitting at his desk. The glass shattered everywhere, his desk, his laptop and himself. Several shards cut up his face, torso and arms. The worst cuts were on his face but they only managed to scar a little, for which he was thankful. The only bad trauma was his eye of course. His left eye got impaled with a large shard which made him lose consciousness. After surgery, his eye obviously couldn’t be saved and Sean was in a coma for a couple days. It was hard news when he said he lost his eye. At least he still had his other

“Alrighty, all done, sir,” Joey said, breaking Sean out of his thoughts, “now take a lookie here.” Joey turned his clipboard toward Sean.

‘Patient Cleared.’ A red stamp on the bottom of the page read. Sean couldn’t believe the words on the page. “You serious?”

“ I would like for you to stay one more night, we can work on more physically therapy later today and tonight, but yes, I think you’re alright to go home. You’ll have to avoid any physical labour for the next couple weeks. I’ll have a pamphlet for you to take home and study. I would like for you to come by the hospital twice a week for regular check ups, with or without your dad. But yes, you’re all in the clear.”

“You get to recover at home, in your own bed and at your own speed, hjio.” His father chimed in.

“Your father and I talked and we both think recovering at home would be better for you, mentally.” Sean nodded in response. He didn’t feel like himself at this hospital.

“I gotta get going, gotta pick up my new employee.” Esteban started, jingling his car keys in his hand. Right, Finn. But his dad doesn’t know they’ve met.

“O-oh, yeah? You found someone already?” He asked casually. He knew who he meant, he met him last night.

“Pure chance. Met a fella here last night right after your brother and I left. I’m sure you’ll meet him when you come back home. Can’t have you working just yet. Sorry, Seanie-boy.” Sean sighed at the nickname, but nodded, understanding. It made him a bit nervous to see Finn at his house. The hospital was one thing but now there was a good chance he would run into Finn on the way to the kitchen. 

“I did, however, bring you some clothes,” he said, setting his school backpack on the edge of the bed, “so you can get out of that hospital gown. Joey already approved.”

They said their goodbyes, leaving Sean alone again. He was happy to be able to finally go home, see Lyla and sleep in his own bed. It felt like he had been here for months and been under two weeks.

He got out of bed to shower and put on his clothes. Even if he wasn’t leaving today, he was way more comfortable in his own clothes. Joey had came by and changed his bandage and went over the steps to clean his eye again. Sean had asked when could he get a prosthetic eye, since the nurse brought it up. Joey said it would still be a couple weeks. Guess it’s pirate Sean for a bit longer.

After, Sean was left alone yet again. He sat at the desk by the window and doodled in his sketchbook. His mind kept wandering back to Finn.

~

Finn arrived just a bit early at the hospital to meet Mr. Diaz. He sat on the bench in the lobby for him. Barely five minutes went by and Esteban appeared. He quickly told Finn he just had to see his son and fill out some paperwork and to hold tight. Finn waited a bit longer but that’s when the nerves set in. He’s gotta impress this guy, do his best.

Not much later, Esteban appeared again, already in a better mood. They made small talk on the way to his car, just some formalities. Finn made sure to print off a resume before he went to bed last night, thankful their place had a working computer and printer. He made sure to leave out working on an illegal pot farm but other than that, his track record was good, unless Esteban did a background check on him. Finn wasn’t sure he should mention on his first day he did some jail time a while ago. This wasn’t brought up, thank god.

“So you didn’t finish high school?” Esteban asked.

“Wasn’t really for me. I wanted to see the country honestly.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Finn wasn't ready yet to talk about his past to a stranger, maybe one day though. Esteban just nodded in response. They sat in his truck in the hospital parking lot as he read through Finn’s short resume.

“Well you definitely are more qualified than my son, he’s not great with cars and only ever worked at a convenience store. I’m in need of a helping hand so let’s do it.” Esteban gave him a friendly smile and Finn mirrored it. They made some more small talk about the job, hours and pay as they drove to the garage. Which turns out to be his house.

Esteban gave him a tour of the garage, only briefly showing him inside the house; where the kitchen and bathroom was and where not to go; his bedroom and his son’s bedrooms. Curiosity spiked for a moment, he wondered what Sean’s room looked like. He hadn’t mentioned yet that he knew his other son yet, he didn’t know if Sean mentioned that they actually met. Best to keep that to himself for now.

Esteban spent most of the day teaching him the dos and don’ts of the garage, what he expects of him and everything he should know. Finn was quite excited. Although he hadn’t worked in a proper garage before, which he admitted to Esteban right away, he learned fast. He picked up on things quickly and at one point, finished Esteban’s sentence.

The day was mostly about work and learning but Esteban asked a couple questions about his past and also expressed an interest in his tattoos, just like Daniel had the night prior. Finn happily answered his questions, tried to be as forthright as he could without putting himself in the negative. Finn shared that his dad worked with cars so he learned from him and his brothers. He wasn’t the biggest gear-head in the family but he knew his shit. Finn didn’t mention the stealing and stripping and his dad’s work being a front, he would probably end up telling Esteban more about his secretive past later down the line. He was a very friendly man and probably the best employer he ever had, even bought him lunch.

Finn expressed interest in getting a used car so he could get around easier and Esteban gave him the address for a used car company and that he could get a discount if he mentioned he worked for him. Finn was ecstatic. He had a couple thousand saved and guess he was about to spend it. He could get a really old model and spend some time fixing it up with Esteban. _ I should get one soon, walking this much is gonna kill me, _ he thought to himself as he was leaving the Diaz house

The two of them agreed he would work weekdays 10am to 5pm and if Esteban needed him longer, they would discuss it. The walk back to the gang’s place was roughly 45 minutes. Finn was thankful streets were easier to navigate than the hospital. He still had a couple hours before he agreed to meet Sean, so he had time to eat, smoke a bowl and maybe rest.

By the time he got home, the sun was already setting. He only had some cramps. _Definitely going to get that car._ _Maybe someone will split it with me,_ he thought. When he walked inside, it was only Cassidy there. She was strumming her guitar and humming.

“Honey, I’m home!” Finn shouted as he kicked off his shoes.

“How was your day?” She asked him, not even looking up from her guitar.

“Amazing! Besides walking for almost an hour back home.” He said as he plopped on the couch next to her.

“You wanna split a used car with me? Mr. Diaz said I could get a discount cause I work for him. I can’t walk there and back for weeks, I’m gonna kill my feet.” Finn pleaded. Cassidy rolled her eyes at him.

“Dude, I only have a fake ID, I can’t actually drive. Unless you want to teach me.” She poked at him.

Finn sighed, “maybe.” He grabbed the bong from the table, packed it and smoked it. All the aching already fading. They sat in comfortable silence, Cassidy strumming away, also taking a couple rips here and there.

Before they knew it, they were both stoned out of their minds. Finn tried to keep track of the time so he wouldn’t be late for his date. Date? Was it a date? Him and Sean were just friends. He didn’t even know if Sean liked boys. He did blush at the nicknames, but that was just Finn. Sure, he laid it on a bit thick with him. Finn knew he liked Sean, definitely didn’t hide it. Besides, Sean was the one to ask  _ him  _ to come back again.

“You good, dude?” Cassidy asked him, poked him lightly on his cheek. Finn snapped out of his thoughts, looking around. It was already dark outside.  _ Shit _ .

“What-What time is it?” He asked, a bit frantic.

“It’s like eight? Why you got a hot date?” Cass teased.

“Uhm. Sorta.”

“Oh, really? I was joking but alright. Eat something at least.” She motioned towards the kitchen, and stood up. Finn calmed himself a bit, still high but not completely out of it. He followed his friend into the kitchen as they made banana and peanut butter sandwiches. Cass had mentioned Hannah and Penny were going to get some groceries on their way home, thank god, he could only have so many sandwiches. 

“Don’t tell me it’s Mr. Diaz.” She joked, mouthful of peanut butter. Finn snorted. He might as well tell her, there were no secrets between the two of them.

“Actually, his son.” Finn said, biting into his own sandwich.

“I met him last night after I stayed behind. It’s not really a date, just hanging out with the guy, but…” Finn hesitated, “he’s  _ very  _ hot. Like, I-don’t-know-what-to-do-with-myself kinda hot. He’s super nice and funny and did I mention he’s hot?” Finn rambled a bit which made Cassidy snort in reply. 

“You’ve been bewitched by his charms it looks like.”

“I agreed to go back to the hospital to hang out with him again. Even if nothing happens between us, which I would be fine with, he’s nice to talk too, ya know?”

“You  _ like  _ like him though, yeah?”

“Pfft, no… Yeah.” Finn agreed.

“Then drop more hints or tell him outright. No point in hiding your feelings, Finn.” She was right. But they were only in town for a couple weeks. What if Finn got attached? What if Sean met and liked his friends? His dad liked Finn enough. It was almost too perfect.  _ Shit, I’m already obsessed.  _ Finn sighed again.

“I can see the gears moving. Stop thinking so hard about it, man.”  
“You’re right.” Finn talked about their conversation a bit more, recapping it to her and then changing the subject to his day with Sean’s dad. Cassidy let him ramble a bit before Finn realized the time again, it was almost nine. He kissed Cassidy’s cheek before jogging out of the house, stealing her colourful baja hoodie, yelling thanks without asking. He heard her giggle as he shut the door behind him. Penny and Hannah were pulling into the driveway as he exited. He quickly said hello and goodbye, leaving before they had the chance to ask him where he was going. He sped walked to the hospital, making it there in ten or so minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The boys will meet up in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ kept it simple and just a bit of world building. I fudged Sean's injury because Daniel doesn't have powers in this. I hope I justified it enough.  
> Follow me on socials - galacticleah for twitter & insta. galactic-leah on tumblr.


	3. Put it on the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliver as promised ~ it will be a few days before I can get the next chapter out, I only just started it. As for this chapter, it's the shortest so far but not by much. I just wanted to keep it simple with one POV this time. Also I forgot to mention, each chapter is named after a song, including the title. I'll try to remember to write the artist in the notes so you guys can give it a listen :)  
> Enjoy!  
> Warnings: Smoking cigarettes   
> Put It on the Line - The Heavy

Sean ducked out his window a bit before nine o’clock, which is roughly when he agreed to meet Finn. Joey already visited him for his nightly check up, giving him the all-clear yet again. He was thankful he didn’t have a time limit with Finn this time. He has had butterflies in his stomach all day, anticipating tonight. When he got out on the scaffolding, he was a bit sad when Finn wasn’t there yet. It was still early, he shouldn’t be so impatient. Or overly excited. This guy was just a friend, right? Sean settled down in the same spot and lit one of his last cigarettes. He had finished it before he saw Finn jogging into the parking lot. Sean waved at him and Finn waved back, slowing his steps as he got closer.

“Hello, pup!” Finn said out of breath.  _ Did he run here? No, he couldn't have. _

“Lost track of time so I jogged here so I wouldn’t be late.” He continued, ducking his head and resting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.  _ He did. _

“It’s cool, I’ve got all night.” Sean said coolly, flicking his bud on the ground. Finn calmed down and leaned against the building, the same way he did last night. Tonight Finn was wearing a colourful hoodie and the same patched up jeans.

“New hoodie?” He asked, starting small talk.

“Nah, it’s just Cassidy’s. Was too cold for just my vest.” Finn replied without looking at Sean. He grabbed a cigarette box out of his back pocket, opening it to find it empty.

“Here,” Sean said, pulling out his last cigarette from his pack, “you can take my last one. I should stop anyway.” Sean leaned down and handed it to Finn. Their fingers touching slightly. Finn smiled up at him, thanking him. Sean couldn’t help but flush at the contact, praying again the dim light hid the colour on his cheeks. 

“So.. How did you first day at work go?” Sean asked after a few moments of silence. Finn met his eye.

“It was great, darlin’. Your dad is super nice, even offered me a discount at a used cars place. You live quite far from me. I had to walk almost an hour.” Finn ranted, letting the cigarette dangle between his fingers as he spoke with his hands. Finn went on about his day, taking over his part time job, which admittedly, he didn’t really like.

“You’re not one for cars, are you?” Finn asked curiously. Sean scratched his head, averting his eyes.

“Not really, no. I’m more into track… and art.” He mumbled the last bit but it seemed Finn caught it anyway.

“No shit?! You’re an artist? You gotta show me your work one day.” he asked excitedly. “I used to tag places back down south all the time. I mean, I’m no artist. I still carry some spray paint with me so I can paint random shit on passing trains or even trees. My version of the ‘Finn was here’ bullshit.” He laughed as he reminisced. His laugh was contagious. 

“What do you tag? Stick figures?” Sean teased, gaining a bit of Finn’s confidence.

“Sweetie, I’m hurt. Don’t do me dirty like that. I might be no Vincent Van Gogh but I’ve got some talent.” Finn teased, crossing his arms. “It’s mostly random things in all honesty, I don’t keep a consistent tag. So I can remain anonymous.” Sean hummed in reply.

Their conversation went off from there, talking about random things. Finn asked about if he was still in school, about his friends and his art. He told Finn about graduation coming up, missing out on school and hoping he’s not going to be held back. He talked about Lyla and some of his other friends but mostly Lyla. He talked about his art, his ideas and applying to art school but hasn’t heard anything back yet. Finn could tell the subject made him feel uneasy so he immediately changed it.

Sean also had his turn to ask Finn about his gang, his friend at the hospital and some of his adventures. He noticed Finn stayed clear of any mentions of his family.  _ Must be a touchy subject _ , he thought. Sean could relate though, the stuff with his mother when he was young always made him upset, angry or both.

Finn told him about each of his friends. Cassidy, his best friend he’s known the longest and how close they were. Hannah, her strong opinions and tough exterior but how she’s actually a softie once you get to know her. Penny and Jinx who he’s known the shortest, how he came all the way from California to support them during Jinx’s recovery. Sean found it heartwarming how much he cared about his friends- no, his family. He’s overly supportive of them and Sean was a little jealous of how much he loves and cares for them. He only had the strong of a connection with Lyla and maybe his dad sometimes.

They chatted for a bit longer before all of a sudden Finn wanders off under the scaffolding. Sean started to stutter, confused. 

“Hold your horses, sweetheart.” Finn waved him off as he disappeared for a moment. He reappeared a minute later right behind him. 

“I was getting tired of standin’, so I thought I’d take a seat. Unless.. You’re not ok with that?” Finn asked cautiously.

Sean stuttered for a moment, “no, you can do whatever you want,” he mumbled. Finn sat directly beside him, dangling his feet over the edge and rested his arms on the railing just like Sean. He sat on Sean’s right side so he wasn’t in his blind spot on his left. They were about two feet apart now. Sean felt his voice trapped in his throat.

“I can get a better look at ya now.” Finn commented.  _ And you too, _ Sean couldn’t help but think. Finn’s dreads fell in front of his face a bit as he moved, but Sean didn’t miss the small scar he had on his nose. How could he have missed that before? He could smell the weed coming off his sweater but he could smell his natural musk underneath. Sean shifted where he sat, a bit uncomfortable. Finn also studied his face. They stared at each other before Sean came out of his thoughts and blushed. He knew Finn could see it now. He was bad at hiding his emotions, a shitty poker face Lyla calls it.

“You got some scars from the accident or were those there before?” Finn asked casually and calmly. Sean took a moment before answering, avoiding eye contact.

“It happened during the accident, yeah.” He replied softly..

Finn also hesitated before speaking again, “you wanna talk about it?” he asked, his voice softer than usual. It was considerate. Sean sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“It was an accident. My brother threw a ball into my window and the glass got me. I can’t blame him though, he’s just a ten year old kid. A careless kid, but a kid nonetheless.” He recounted, still avoiding Finn’s piercing eyes. 

“But,” he continued before Finn could say anything, “it put me in a coma for a couple days, scaring the shit out of my dad and Daniel. When I came too I didn’t even remember what happened. The story’s secondhand. I wouldn’t call it traumatic but I did lose an eye and that’s been hard.” Sean lowered his voice, sighing. Finn hummed.

“I’m okay though, I guess. Recovery’s been good… Actually, I get out tomorrow for good behaviour.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Finn rested a hand on his arm, making him flinch slightly. Finn pulled back a bit but put his hand back on his arm, reassuring him.

“Recovery can be a bitch, especially losing half your vision. I can only imagine what you’re going through. But hey, you’ve got a supportive family and friends. Everything should work out in the end, even though rough right now.” Finn said quietly. It was like he could read through his false smile. When he didn’t say anything in return, the other just patted his arm before returning it to his side. Sean let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. They sat in silence for a while, staring off into the dark parking lot and beyond. It was a comfortable silence besides the depressing topic. He may have shared too much but he was already so comfortable with Finn that it didn’t feel weird like it may have with anyone else.

“Daniel mentioned you had a tattoo?” Finn asked out of the blue.

“Ooh- oh yeah. I do…” Sean stammered. Finn turned to face him, eyes wide.

“Well? You gonna show me or what, honey?” Sean blushed slightly at the pet name. Without argument, he lifted his hoodie off to expose his arm.

“Oh and a strip show?” Finn laughed, “I likey.” He waggled his eyebrows and Sean could’ve sworn he saw the other wink at him but he could’ve imagined it. He brushed off the other’s comment and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small wolf tattoo on his inner bicep. It was just an outline of two wolves running. It didn’t cost him that much either; he walked in on his eighteenth birthday and was out in under an hour. He surprised his brother and father that night with it. Finn gasped at it, touching his arm to get a better look at it. Sean could feel heat rise to his cheeks again at the contact.

“It’s so well done, congrats, buddy. Thoughts on getting anymore?” Finned asked with a smile and removed his hand.

“Of course,” Sean replied bluntly, “I have so many ideas. I sketch a lot of them out. But… My dad might kill me if I don’t consult him first. Kinda got it without his permission or knowledge on my birthday.”

“Nice. Rebel.” Finn grinned at him. Sean grinned back at him as he put his sweater back on, shivering slightly at the cold wind. 

“I noticed you’ve got a couple.” Sean commented, gesturing to his face where his most notable tattoos were. 

“Oh these? Didn’t think you’d notice them.” He said with a smirk, leaning his head on his arm facing Sean. “I got them a while ago. Somewhere in San Diego I think? I wanted something that stood out. The triangles are for my three brothers.” It was the first time Finn had mentioned his family but Sean didn’t want to pry. Yet.

“My others are from all over the place. Cass has done most of them, mostly stick and poke. No real meaning but that’s how I like it. Tattoos don’t gotta have meaning. It’s always nice if they do got meaning, or even a double meaning.” Finn ranted. Sean smiled shyly at him.

“Yours mean anythin’?” 

“It’s my brother and I...” Sean started, rubbing the tattoo through his shirt, “we pretend we’re wolves sometimes. It started out when we were younger and it kinda stuck. I wanted my first one to mean something. Daniel was thrilled when he saw it for the first time, my dad grew to like it.”

The other boy chuckled, “Yesterday I did hear some wolves in the hospital.” Sean laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, it was cute.” Finn insisted, punching his shoulder playfully. Their conversation went off from there. Finn talked a bit more about his brothers after Sean asked, reassuring the other he didn’t have to talk about it if he didn’t want too. Finn spoke about mostly good memories, sometimes touching on some bad ones. Each time Finn’s voice wandered off, Sean put a hand on his arm, comforting him. He didn’t dive too deep into the bad shit. Sean talked about his mom leaving and how hard it was on him and his dad. Daniel had only been a year old when she left, never knowing his mother. Finn rested a hand on Sean’s thigh sympathetically. Sean’s heart fluttered when he did that.

They changed the subject after Finn joked about their sob stories. Finn talked about more stories about his adventures and Sean talked more about his father, brother and his art. Finn asked a lot of questions, really tried to get to know him. Sean did the same. It was so easy to talk to him, like they had known each other for years. The two of them talked for hours but neither cared.

They even started ripping off each other, making the other laugh, laughing a bit too loudly. They stopped when they saw a nurse marching through the parking lot in their direction. Sean was certain she couldn’t see them because it was too dark but they both shot up and ducked into the scaffolding more to hide. Crouching, they leaned against the wall, under the cover of darkness, their shoulders touching. Sean’s breath got caught in his throat. They both stayed silent as they heard footsteps approaching. Finn snickered, causing Sean punch him playfully again, which only made him giggle more. The nurse definitely heard that.

“Whoever is there, this is a no loitering area. It’s three in the damn morning, if you don’t leave I’m calling the cops.” She said sternly. Sean covered his mouth until he heard footsteps leaving. Both boys sighed in relief.

“I didn’t even realize it was that late. I should get going.” Finn said, scratching the back of his neck and stood up straighter. Sean also stood up, stretching his back. It was then he realized he was slightly taller than the other. Finn had to look up ever so slightly to look him in the eye. Their eyes locked, both stuck in the moment. For a second, Sean was certain Finn’s eyes flickered down to his lips, but maybe he was crazy. Instead, he rested a hand on Sean’s arm again.

“I like our chats. You’re a really good guy.” He complimented. Sean blushed.

“I know tonight’s your last night here but maybe we can continue meeting up to hang out. Maybe even during daylight,” Finn laughed quietly, patting his arm and then removed it.

“Yeah, I-I’d like that.” Neither moved from where they stood.

“I should go to bed.” Sean started, finally breaking their eye contact.

“Yeah, of course. It is  _ three  _ in the damn morning.” Sean smiled in response.

“Do you… Never mind.” Sean shut down his thought immediately. 

“Don’t worry, man. Ask what you wanna ask. I’m an open book remember?” Finn replied, placing a hand on Sean’s shoulder, keeping him an arm’s length away. Sean just decided to bite the bullet, what was he afraid of?

“Do you wanna swap phone numbers?” Sean asked nervously. Finn smiled at him, leaning in a bit.

“Yeah, totally, man. Here.” He pulled out an ancient phone and Sean laughed a bit.

“Hey, I ain’t made of money, this does the trick.” They swapped numbers and awkwardly said their goodbyes. Sean made his way back to his room, the butterflies in his stomach going nuts. He couldn’t stop smiling. He felt like a little kid with a school crush. Was this a crush? He had only felt this way towards girls.

Sean looked out his window again to watch Finn leave. Finn turned around and waved in his direction. He didn’t duck out of the way this time. Instead, he waved back, smiling.  _ Yeah, this is a crush, _ he thought as he changed into his pajamas. He decided to text Finn. It wouldn’t be weird, they were already friends. It won’t be weird, he reassured himself.

[ text me when u get home safe ]

Sean stayed up to wait for a response and received one about fifteen minutes later.

[ _ i am homebond amigo _ ] Sean laughed.

“Keep it simple,” he thought out loud, “don’t make it weird.”

[ see you later :) ]

[ _ ;) _ ] 

_ What does a winking face mean? Oh god… _ He knew he was going to have to consult Lyla about texting again. Sean settled into bed with his phone still in his hand. He sent a text to Lyla, knowing she was already asleep.

[ need ur txting advice soon love guru ]

[ will see u tmrw? ]

[ technically today ]

Sean went to sleep with his phone in his hand, waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only occurred to me now but I know nothing about the American school system and applying for colleges? I'm not American lol. So I'm gonna fudge it a bit and go with what I know? Right now the setting is late May and let's just say exams are coming up? In Canada, we have exams mid June so I'm just gonna go with that. It's also around the time we hear back from colleges if we applied in in the winter. I've been out of school for a while now so I'm gonna try not to go into detail to make it easier for all of us.   
> For the texting, whoever's POV it's currently in won't be italicized and the person they're texting will be. Hope that's clear.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr.


	4. Working Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Struggled with a bit on this chapter but once I got over my writers block I couldn't stop writing. We've ventured into some lewd stuff so be warned! Nothing too spicy... Yet...  
> I added some new tags as well but haven't changed the rating just yet. I probably won't until they do the do ;)  
> Working Man by Penicillin Baby  
> No immediate warnings for this chapter.

Finn could feel the dark circles under his eyes as soon as he woke up. Maybe staying up till three in the morning wasn’t the best idea when he worked that next morning.  _ Worth it.  _ He felt his heart skip a beat when he remembered last night. He was a bit bolder, touching Sean’s arm and his thigh at one point. Maybe he should ask him if he’s even into guys. Finn had a decent gaydar but Sean was still a mystery; at least that part of him.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, checking the time on his phone. There was still time before he had to leave. He threw on a semi-clean shirt and made his way down stairs. Hannah was the only one awake, making coffee in the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled at her, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. She just hummed in response. None of the gang were morning people, especially Hannah.

“What are you doing up so early?” Finn asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I got work with a yard work company. It was the only thing that would take me. People in this town are judgey, I hate it. But hey, at least I got work. We’re the only ones that got something so far.” Finn took a seat next to her, sipping his coffee slowly, practically moaning into his mug.

“Hey, it’s only been a couple days, give them a chance, Hans.” Hannah scoffed but didn’t argue any further. She knew Finn was right. It was always hard for any of them to get work, especially in larger cities. Not everyone took kindly rebellious young adults covered in tattoos and piercings without any formal education. All of them have been through the works, have heard it all. However, he knew there can be some kindness in the world. Like Mr. Diaz giving Finn a chance even though he never graduated high school. He was grateful for the opportunity. It just takes luck sometimes. In Hannah’s case, it took more effort but she pulled through. Cassidy was a different story. Even on the road she could never keep a job for long if Finn wasn’t at her side.

“I hope this place is different. I really like it here.” Finn started, setting his coffee down. “I like the work I have, and I  _ really  _ like sleeping in a real bed, even if it’s just a mattress on the floor in a makeshift room.” There were only two proper bedrooms, two full bathrooms and a small office/den on the top floor and another bedroom, half bath, kitchen and living space on the bottom floor. Penny claimed the largest room for him and Jinx and Hannah the other room. The bedroom on the floor was more like a den, so Cassidy took it; leaving the small office for Finn. He had the least amount of belongings so he didn’t mind at all. He pushed aside the desk to make room for a mattress. They were thankful the place came furnished and wasn’t a whole lot each month, as long as they kept the place clean, inside and out.

“We’ll see if it sticks man, who knows. I’m gonna try to look for other work, maybe I can get a job at a flower shop or somewhere cooler than yard work.” Hans said with a small smile.

“There you go! Look who’s looking on the brighter side of things.” Finn was glad his optimism was rubbing off. He was the only one that could get on Hannah’s good side. They sat in silence for a bit longer and he finished his coffee.

Finn got up and poured himself some cereal, ate it over the sink, practically shoveling it down his throat. That managed to coax a laugh out of Hannah. Once he finished in record time, he kissed the top of Hannah’s head, heading back to his room. A quick shower and change into clean-ish clothes and he was good to go. He threw on his bandanna to top off the look and his signature vest. He grabbed a patch he’d been saving for a while.  _ Sean would like this, _ he thought as he shoved it in his pocket. It was a simple black patch with a ram skull and some ornate patterns. He may have stolen some time ago but it needs a nice home.

He took his time walking to the hospital, enjoying the fresh morning air. It was a bit chilly but judging by the clear skies, it would warm up quickly. By the time he got to the hospital, he spotted Esteban’s car in the parking lot. He made his way towards it, shooting the man a text saying he’s waiting by his car. He must be finishing Sean’s paperwork since today was his release day. Finn was still unsure if Sean mentioned that the two boys knew each other.

He didn’t wait for long, the two Diazs strolled up to where Finn was leaning on the car. Sean still wore his wolf hoodie he had on the two nights prior, however, seeing him in daylight up close was something else entirely. He was still cute, that much was for sure, but he had dark circles just like he did and his sweater in worse shape than he thought. Finn greeted them with a smile and a hand. Esteban took it, shaking it and mirrored his smile. Sean had some colour on his cheeks.  _ How cute. _

“Bought time you met your replacement, Seanie-boy.” His father teased him, patting him on the back. Sean let out a nervous chuckle. He extended a hand to Finn.  _ Guess he didn’t say anything, _ he thought, shaking his hand,  _ at least yet _ . Sean’s cheeks only got redder and Finn couldn’t help but snicker.

“Sean.”

“I’m Finn. Your dad’s told me a lot about you.”

“Nothing too embarrassing, I hope.” Sean said.

“Not yet at least, Seanie-boy.” Sean groaned at the nickname, making him roll his eyes at his dad. Sean made his way over to the passenger side after tossing his bag in the trunk. Finn climbed into the backseat behind Esteban and they were on the way. Sean didn’t speak much but Finn didn’t want to push. He was curious to why he didn’t mention knowing him to his father. It wasn’t a secret but maybe Sean had reasons to keep things from his father and that wasn’t really any of his business. The two boys did meet in a weird way, probably didn’t want to get himself in trouble for smoking. _ That’s probably it. _

Finn was pulled from his thoughts when Esteban started speaking.

“So,  _ hijo _ , I got a call from your school yesterday.” He paused, glancing over at his son. Sean remained silent.

“It looks like you have a lot of make up work to catch up on. I managed to work it out so you can work from home for a couple days but go back starting next week. I know there isn’t a whole lot of school left, but you still have exams to worry about.” Sean hummed in reply, glancing back at Finn. Finn smirked at him, causing him to blush again.

“Lyla dropped off your work this morning. It’s actually not a whole lot, she said.” Esteban continued, pulling into their driveway.

“We were texting this morning, she told me. I’ll get to work right away, dad.” Sean huffed, glancing back at Finn one last time before getting out of the car. Finn and Esteban followed suit. Finn glanced and stared at Sean as he walked towards the door. _ Maybe I’ll get a chance to talk to him later. _ Finn followed the other into the garage and they got to work without much delay. Finn was still curious about Sean and wanted to ask more about him but he would have to during their downtime. 

~

Sean had to hold his tongue when he ‘met’ Finn. Maybe he should’ve come up with a lie that they already met back at the hospital. It wouldn't have been a complete lie, there was some truth to it, just not where and when technically. It would have saved both of them from an awkward greeting when their dad introduced them. He was relieved that Finn went along with ‘meeting from the first time’. The car ride home couldn’t have been more awkward. He was glad Finn didn’t say much, he was too nervous to say anything.

As he walked up to the house, he could feel eyes on his back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Finn walking into the garage with his dad. He shook his head and went inside. Plopped face first into his bed, sighing loudly. He missed these sheets, his missed his unfinished walls and he definitely missed his own smell. No more sickly clean hospital.

Before he realized it, he fell asleep on top of the covers. He woke up confused. He checked his phone; 12:56. It had only been a couple of hours. Guess going to sleep half past 3am will make you tired as shit.  _ A shower would be amazing right now. _

He climbed out of bed and headed outside. There was some talking in the kitchen; he nearly forgot Finn was here working. Heat rose to his cheeks again.

“That you, Sean?” His dad yelled from the kitchen, “come have something to eat.” Sean’s stomach grumbled.  _ A shower can wait.  _ He quickly ducked into the bathroom to fix his hair so he didn’t look like a complete and then headed into the kitchen. Finn was seated at the kitchen island with his dad next to him, both were looking at his dad’s work laptop. They peeled their eyes away as Sean entered.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” His father teased. “There’s some pasta left over, feel free to take the rest.” He brought his attention back to the laptop, scrolling away. Sean and Finn’s eyes met for a brief moment. He smiled sweetly at him before returning his gaze to the laptop. Sean helped himself to food, leaning against the counter as he shoveled the pasta in his mouth, like he hadn’t eaten for days. He missed his dad’s cooking the most.

“That one, that’s perfect.” Finn nearly shouted, pointing at the computer. His father nodded his head, clicking the wireless mouse.

“It’s available, it’s not in a horrible condition it’s under your budget. It’s perfect.” Finn smiled brightly at his dad. Seeing such joy on Finn’s face made his heart pang. He put his dish into the sink and walked over to their side of the island.

“What’s perfect?” He asked, glancing at the laptop. The website pulled up was a used car site.

“Used cars. This one is the one.” Finn said with a shine in his eye. Sean couldn’t help but smile back at him, forgetting the world around them for a moment.

“We have time today, we can finish up what we’re doing and go pick it up today. Let’s get back to work and we can head over soon.” Esteban said, writing down the phone number on the website. Finn fist bumped the air with joy. Sean remembered he wanted to get a car to make commuting easier. His father left to go back to work, leaving Finn and Sean alone.

“Your dad is the coolest. He found such a steal. I don’t even have to split it with the gang, it’s  _ that  _ good. He even said I can use some old parts laying around to fix it up.” Finn gushed, placing both his hand on Sean’s shoulders, shaking him a little, overly excited.

“I’m glad you found something so fast, man, congrats.” Sean agreed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Finn took his hands off Sean, chuckling softly, giving him another sweet smirk that made his heart skip a beat.

“So, anyway... I was gonna give this to you later but…” Finn said, reaching into his jean pockets, “I’ve had this patch for.. A long time.” He handed Sean a small circle patch with a ram skull and a pentagram with a cool pattern around it.

“I haven’t seen your art yet but I thought you would like it. I’ve got nowhere to put it so it’s yours.” Sean smiled widely at the other.

“Thanks, dude.This is so cool.”

“We’ll, uh, talk later I’m sure. See you around.” Finn said, taking his leave. Sean clenched his heart through his shirt. He turned on his feet and headed toward the bathroom.  _ The way he looked at me. Why is he so attractive?  _ Sean’s mind screamed.

He got in the shower, sighing at the relaxing hot water as his mind wandered again.  _ Finn.  _ He was so cool and down to earth, unlike anyone he’d ever met.  _ God, he’s so hot too.  _ He’s seen cute guys before sure, but he was never attracted to them before, at least not like this. Sean’s mind wandered and he washed himself.  _ What does he look like with his hair pulled back? I wonder if he has any more tattoos. Any hidden tattoos? I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on.  _ Sean gulped, his hand moved down his body. He could feel himself getting hard thinking about Finn.  _ What would it feel like to kiss him? _ He sighed, gripping his cock, slick with water and soap, bringing himself to full hardness. _ I wonder what his lips would feel like. I wonder what they would feel like on me. He’s probably more experienced than me.  _ Sean gripped the base, brought his hand up and teased the head. His head rolled on his shoulders, closing his eyes at the pleasure. _ I wonder what he would be like in bed. I wonder what position he would be. Would he go down on me? Would I go down on him? _

He moaned at the thought of Finn’s dick in his mouth. He used his free hand to caress his cheek, dipping two fingers into his mouth. He moaned again at the weight on his tongue. Gripping himself harder, he moved his hand faster, already feeling the heat rise in the pit of his stomach. Getting closer to the edge, he imagined Finn’s laugh in his ear, how their shoulders brushed each other all night long. He imagined Finn’s hand on his thigh and how it made his heart race when he did it. Sean brought his fingers out of his mouth and bite his knuckles to mask his moans. He imagined what Finn would look like on his knees in front right this second, his cock hot in his mouth. Sean’s breath became ragged. He groaned into his fist as he came hard. 

He took a moment to catch his breath. It had been a while since he even got a chance to touch himself. He felt loose and relaxed but immediately tensed, regretted it. He just masturbated to Finn. He washed away the evidence, washing himself over frantically again. Ashamed of himself, he got out of the now cool shower and stared at himself in the mirror.

He had no way of knowing if Finn even liked him back. He didn’t even know how to act on these new feelings, where to start, what to do or what to say. There’s been crushes before, sure, but on girls. That was basic textbook, but this was all new to him. He didn’t even know where to turn to, Lyla had only ever helped him with Jenn before and that didn’t end up anywhere. Sean sighed, drying himself off with a clean towel.

Exiting the bathroom with his eyes down, he heard a thud. Sean glanced up and saw Finn staring right at him, his hands out in front of him, a stack of papers on the ground by his feet. Finn’s face was red, his jaw dropped staring down at Sean. He suddenly remembered he was naked and in just a towel. Instantly, he gripped the towel harder and dashed to his left into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. His heart a mile a minute.  _ He didn’t hear me, right? There’s no way. _ Sean placed an ear against his door, listening for anything. He heard soft curses, some mumbling and then a door being shut. Sean banged his head lightly against his bedroom door.  _ Well that was embarrassing.  _

~

During their lunch break, Esteban showed Finn a used cars website, the same one he mentioned yesterday. They browsed it, checking for the cheaper end of cars. They managed to find a 2005 Honda Civic for $990. It was in great condition and super affordable, exactly what Finn was looking for. It made him even more happy when Mr. Diaz said they could go pick it up today and work on it a bit. Finn’s mood lifted even more when Sean accepted his gift. It was just a small meaningless patch but he was happy.

He went back to work for a bit, finishing up his current job. Esteban asked him to put away some paperwork while he finished up and then they could be on their way. Finn hummed to himself as he climbed the stairs into the house. As soon as he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sean was there in just a towel. Water trickling down his chest. Finn gulped as the stack of papers fell from his hands. He paid it no mind and kept staring. He met Sean’s eyes and the boy darted before he could say anything.

“Shit. Fuck.” He mumbled and cursed some more as he gathered the papers and placed them on Esteban’s makeshift table. Finn was unsure what to do. He was embarrassed the way he acted but didn’t want to apologize. He knew Sean was hot but  _ damn _ , he was really attractive in just that towel. Finn didn’t let his mind go off, this was not the time nor place to be thinking of what was under that towel. He bit his lip, forcing his feet to move back to the garage. He tried to think of anything but Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that shower scene planned since the beginning. Hadn't planned on using it so soon but I thought it suited this chapter and y'all got a taste of the smut yet to come. I've got some notes planned out for the next couple chapters so hopefully I can get them out consistently. Hoping to have chapter 5 edited and posted by the end of the weekend :) It's gotten quite long.  
> Please let me know what you think! Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr


	5. Walking Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis here! I apologize in advance for this chapter. ;) Thank you so much for the kind words on the last chapter!! It means a lot and keeps me motivated to continue writing. I'm already almost done chapter 6 lol. I'm gonna attempt to post every other day if I continue at this rate. This chapter is the longest so far, almost 5k words! Enjoy!  
> Warnings for this chapter: Smoking and underage drinking  
> Walking Underwater by The M Machine

The rest of the day blew by. Sean was able to get some of his work done but his he couldn’t keep his mind focused for long. He was still embarrassed how he acted when Finn saw him in his towel.  _ It’s not like it was a bad thing. Guys see each other in locker rooms all the time, right? Why is this any different?  _ Sean thinks it might be the guilt or shame of jerking off to him. It probably was. His anxiety got the best of him, always thinking the worst, not knowing it’s his anxiety making him feel worse than he should. He could just blame it on being pent up, not being able to relieve himself properly or comfortably for the two weeks he was in the hospital. 

Sean chewed his cheeks raw thinking about it. He tried to take his mind off things and focused on sketching. He was able to get some rough feelings down on paper before he started drawing. He drew some cartoonish characters, some anthropomorphic characters and then eventually doodling at the corners in the pages. His eye started to strain after focusing for too long.

He had dinner with his dad and brother, Daniel went off about what happened at school, barely sitting down to eat because he was so excited. Daniel also talked about how cool Finn was, that Sean already knew but kept quiet.

“What do you think of him?” His father asked him at one point. Sean hesitated.

“He’s cool, I guess.” Keeping his eyes down as he poked at his food. He still hasn’t told his dad that they already know each other. Sean probably knew more about Finn than he did. He’ll tell his dad one day.  _ Maybe _ .

Sean secluded himself in his room and skyped Lyla. He missed her even though she came by the hospital only a couple days ago. She asked about his eye again, making sure he was alright and if there was anything she could do to help. He thanked her for being so thoughtful and there for him. They also went over some of Sean’s make up work, helping him through parts of it and mentioning anything of importance he missed. She ranted about their shitty English teacher not giving her the mark she deserved. 

“So, who is the new guy working for your dad?” Lyla asked out of the blue. Sean’s hand paused, he had been doodling Lyla as he listened to her rant. He continued drawing after a moment, not looking up.

“We met him at the hospital the other day. His name is Finn.” Sean quickly racked his brain, trying to find the right words to say but Lyla interrupted his thoughts.

“He’s cute. You know, for a punk stoner kinda vibe.” She said bluntly. He could feel blush creep onto his cheeks.

“He is, yeah.” He nodded, still not looking at the screen.

“He’d be a great summer fling, you’d have to introduce me.” She said giggling. Sean looked up at her, mouth gaped. 

“I’m kidding!” She said, throwing her hands up in defense, “looks like you already got dibs.” She giggled, leaning closer to her own screen. Sean was pretty sure he’d only ever mention some male actors were cute but besides that, he was sure he never told her anything. Apparently the look at Sean's face made Lyla bust out laughing.

“Dude, we’ve known each other forever. I think I knew you liked guys before you did. I have a way with those things.” She said still laughing, wiping a fake tear from her eye. A wave of relief washed over him.

“I think I’ve always known, just never wanted to accept it.” Sean muttered, leaning his cheek on his hand, abandoning his drawing.

“I understand,” Lyla’s voice got more serious, “I’ve been in the same boat. A lot of people our age goes through this stuff internally and they don’t want to face it.” Sean hummed in agreement as she continued.

“It’s like you keep everything bottled up, hoping no one will figure out your secret, even if it’s not a big deal. Your brain makes you think it is.” She continued, he could hear the frustration in her voice. Sean knows she’s suffered from depression and anxiety like him but they never talked about it so much before. 

“I never really thought about until recently...” Sean started, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “I know I like girls still but… I never really thought about boys romantically or even sexually until….” Sean’s voice trailed off. Lyla perked up, catching on quickly.

“You met someone.” Sean just blushed in response.

“Holy shit, dude! Are you talking about Finn!?” She practically yelled. He shushed her, closing his laptop part way as if he lowered the volume.

“Is it!?” She whispered yelled, excitingly. Sean opened up his laptop again.

“We met a couple days ago at the hospital. He caught me outside smoking on the scaffolding and we just… hung out. I don’t know, it wasn’t anything special. We met up again last night and talked for hours. I mean like almost six hours straight. He’s so down to earth and kind and funny and…” Sean continued to rant about Finn for a bit, a smile on his face. Her smile matched his. He came clean about his feelings and even ended up telling her about running into him while he was in the towel but kept out the part where he jerked off to him in the shower, he didn’t want to embarrass himself further.

“You’ve got such a crush, man. Are you sure you’ve only known him a couple days? It seems like you already know everything about him.”  
“I feel the same. We just get along, click I guess. I just…” Sean paused, sighing. “I don’t even know if he likes guys or _me_ in that way.”

“He calls you sweetie and darling. I think he likes you.” Sean shot her down, refusing to believe her. _ She didn’t know him, how could she know? _

“Does that mean I’m…” Sean’s voice trailed off, unsure what to say.

“It probably means your bi, dude.”

“But I’ve never been with a guy before. Or even a girl… How am I supposed to know?”

“You can just know, doesn’t matter what you’ve done or haven’t done. You like boys and girls, yes? Then you’re bisexual, or pansexual, or whatever, no need to put a real label on it if you don’t wanna.” This was all new to Sean, he’d never really thought about this before. Lyla educated him a bit about different sexualities, as much as she knew at least. She even came out and said she thinks she’s asexual but was still uncertain.

“So when are you going to see him next?” She asked curiously.

Sean shrugged, “Should I text him?”

“Uhm, yes!” She helped him write a cool message. After her approval, he sent:

[Wanna chill later?]

Sean’s nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, barely a minute later.

_ [cant] _

_ [helping cass get a job] _

_ [what about tomorrow night after i get off work] _

[yeah that would be cool] 

Lyla helped him answer, trying to hide disappointment. The two of them chatted for a bit longer before deciding to call it a night. Sean laid on his bed, his eyes closed just resting. He lost track of time before his phone went off on his desk. It was another text from Finn

_ [cassidy managed to get a job cleaning at a tattoo shop] _

[that’s sick]

[is she good at cleaning?]

_ [fuck no] _

_ [but the owner liked her enough to give her a chance] _

[lol guess she lucked out]

_ [cause im her lucky charm ;)]  _ There it is again. A winky face.

[lol]

He didn’t know how to continue their conversation so Sean left it at that. He was never good at texting. A couple minutes went by before his phone went off again.

_ [see u tomorrow] _

[see you tmrw]

Sean smiled at his phone and held it close as he fell asleep.

The next day flew by in a flash. Sean ran into Finn a few times but it wasn’t as awkward as he expected. Finn usually made a joke or funny comment when they did run into each other. It lightened Sean’s spirit, that’s for sure. He thought being stuck at home would be nice but he was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t focus for very long on his work because of his eye. It was on the itchy phase which Joey said was normal and not to scratch it, though he caught himself scratching at one point. 

Finn and his dad were working on Finn’s new car, replacing a few parts. They all even had lunch together, Sean made them all grilled cheeses. Their conversation flowed well enough that his dad didn’t suspect anything unusual. There was no point in hiding how well they got along in front of his dad, he even laughed along at some of their jokes even if he didn’t get the humor. ‘Young people’ he kept commenting.

Later on, he mentioned to his father that he was going to go hang out with Finn.

“That’s fine, just be home at a decent time, yeah? And be safe alright? If I have to come pick you up because you guys are both high or drunk, that’s fine, just be safe about it.” It surprised Sean how chill he was about it. He wasn’t sure that’s what they were doing but it’s understandable why he thought that. It was no secret Finn was a stoner, he talked about it openly in front of both of them. He and his father had an open relationship when it came to this stuff after he came home drunk after a Halloween party with Lyla. Both of them stumbling back home in the early morning. His dad was not happy but after a long talk, they came to an agreement; just be honest. Sean was able to get behind it, he gave him more freedom because of it.

Later, Finn came wandering in from the garage, his shirt covered in grease.

“So. You ready to head out?” Finn asked. Sean looked up from his phone, stopping his thumbs mid sentence.

“Uh, yeah, let me just go change.” He’d been lounging in sweats all day and had lost track of time. Lyla was texting him nonstop for most of the afternoon, giving him all sorts of useless advice. He sprung up from the couch and went to change. The only advice he decided to take from Lyla was what to wear, he was hopeless in that department. His new jeans he got a couple weeks ago, a plain black and white baseball tee and his red beanie. Lyla told him to cuff his jeans because it’s an unspoken rule for bisexuals to always cuff their jeans. It confused him but he did as he was told. Checking out his eye once more; the scar over his eye was healing well but his eye was still empty. He covered it back up and slipped on his regular sneakers and made his way outside to meet Finn. He was already waiting for him, leaning on the hood of his new car. It was quite beat up, definitely not a looker.

“Yo!’ Finn greeted as Sean walked up, hands shoved in his pockets.

“So we’re on pizza duty,” Finn continued, “gotta grab it on the way but we get to decide the toppings.” Finn smirked at him.

“Anything’s fine with me.” Sean shrugged.

“Cool, so meat lovers it is!”

“Fine by me.” Finn chuckled as he got into the drivers side. Sean slipped into the passenger side. He glanced back at the house and saw his dad in the window. He gave him a wave and Sean nodded back. They were just hanging out, nothing bad was going to happen.

The two of them made their way to a nearby pizza shop and hung out inside while waiting. Sean doodled Finn on a napkin; it wasn’t a good drawing by any means, it was a quick and funny looking version of Finn. He couldn’t stop laughing at when Sean finally revealed it, mentioning again that he still wanted to see Sean’s art. He’s always been shy to show other people but with enough convincing maybe he would. Finn folded up the napkin and placed it in his pocket, telling him that he was going to frame it. Sean just chuckled. They got a few stares for being too rowdy but neither of them cared.

On the way to Finn’s house, his car stalled at a red light. A little bit of panicking and laughing, Finn managed to get the car going again. The car still needs some work. They eventually made it to his place without the pizza getting too cold. He followed Finn inside the house. It was small and under-decorated but he gather Finn and his friends weren’t ones for material possessions. As soon as they entered, there were two girls hanging out on the couch smoking weed together. 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” The purple haired girl said with a warm smile on her face. She was the same one he saw at the hospital when he first saw Finn. If he remembered correctly, she was Cassidy, making the other probably Hannah.

“Greetings friends, who ordered the bread with cheese?” Finn announced, a wide grin on his face. He received some boos for the shitty joke.

“You must be Sean.” Cassidy said, passing him the joint she had in his hands, he shook his head.  _ Not the time to get high, not yet at least.  _ He shouldn’t, until he stopped his medication.

“And you must be Cassidy.” Sean replied, giving her a shy smile. Finn had abandoned him as he went to the kitchen. He played with the hem of his shirt before deciding to take a seat on the floor next to the couch where both girls were sitting. He brought his attention over to the other.

“I’m Hannah.” She sighed, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

“It’s not you, don’t worry. She’s always a sour puss.” Cassidy chuckled. Sean remembered what Finn said about her; she’s got a hard exterior but a softie once she opened up. He doubted he’d seen that side of her tonight.

“Finn’s told me a bit about you.”

Sean stammered, “O-oh?”

“Yeah and he’s right. You  _ are  _ cute.” Cassidy let out a loud laugh at Sean’s flustered look.

“Don’t be so uptight, man. He thinks everyone’s hot.” Sean’s smile died a little bit but Cassidy was either too stoned or didn’t care to notice. They sat in silence for a bit and Sean noticed her arms adorned with tattoos. She almost had full sleeves and a large piece on her thigh from what he can see.

“Finn mentioned you got a job at a tattoo shop?” He tried to make small talk.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “it doesn’t pay well and it’s just cleaning but at least it’s my foot in the right direction. A career or some shit.”

“Your tats are cool. Do you do them yourself?” Sean inquired, admiring them more visibly.

“Yes and no. I’ve done some myself but most are professionally done.”

“Finn said you’ve done most of his?”

“He lets me do anything to him,” she started giggling, “you should see the one on his chest. He requested it when we were drunk one night and surprisingly didn’t regret it the next day. Makes me laugh every time I see it.” That made Sean curious.

“What did you do?” before Cassidy could answer, Finn came in with pizza, carrying four plates all at once.

“I hope you’re not gossiping about me.” He teased, setting the food down on the coffee table.

“What? Pffft, never.” Sean laughed.

“I’ll tell you later. Unless you find out yourself.” She said with a wink, leaning down to grab her slice of pizza. Sean blushed again, making her giggle. Finn introduced Penny to Sean, he was very tall, had faded blonde curls and was also covered in stick and poke tattoos. As they all chatted around, Sean got to know everyone a little. Cassidy came across very careless and free spirited, always speaking her mind which Sean liked. They even bantered a bit, teasing Finn together. Hannah was somewhat standoffish at first, only warming up once she got food and more weed in her system. He couldn’t blame her, Finn brought a stranger over unannounced. Penny on the other hand, was super friendly and a bit strange. Sean thought it was just the weed talking but Cassidy reassured him he was always like this. He went off on a rant about some government conspiracy but by the end everyone had tuned him out, even Finn who brought his attention back to Sean.

“I can give you a tour of the place if you want? It ain’t much, I promise ya.” Finn stood up, gesturing Sean to follow. They left without saying a word and no one seemed to notice or care. He followed Finn into the kitchen as he started his tour. Finn went on to tell him about the creaky floorboards in some parts of the house and the broken back door that they had to board up so no one broke in. He showed Sean the near empty bedroom by the kitchen which he said was Cassidy’s room.

“Doesn’t she get woken up by people in the kitchen? It’s like right there.”

“Nah, darlin’, she sleeps like a log. Nothing wakes her up. I tried shaking her awake once and she barely stirred. She’s a heavy sleeper.” Finn laughed, reminiscing. Sean followed him upstairs as he showed him the two main bedrooms, Penny’s and Hannah’s and latestly, showed him his own room. It was actually an office, just like Finn said. There was an old desk and chair pushed to one corner, a built in bookcase that was empty besides a bong and random miscellaneous things and a mattress on the floor without a bed frame. There was a small stack of old books piled up by his bed.

“It’s a bit sad.” Sean joked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, it ain’t much but I don’t have a lot, especially compared to the other guys.” Sean noticed a couple pictures taped to the wall by the bed. He walked over to take a closer look.

“I used to have an awesome Polaroid camera, used to take a bunch of pictures. Lost it a couple months ago.” There was a group shot of Finn, Cassidy, Penny and Hannah all making dumb faces at the camera, it looked recent. There was a couple selfies of him and his friends and even strangers, some random shots of forests, cities and other places Sean can only assume they were taken while he was on the road. His eyes stopped on one that stuck out; it was four boys, one of them looked like Finn when he was a kid. Finn seemed to notice him staring at the one.

“That’s me and my brothers. Before shit got tough.” Sean hummed, not wanting to press.

“We, uh... haven’t talked much since I got out. They’re still serving time, not sure when they get out.” Finn’s voice trailed off, he settled onto his mattress, leaning down on his elbows, his legs spread out, avoiding Sean’s eye.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t-”

“It’s alright.” Finn cut him off. “I was bound to tell you one of these days.” He sighed. Sean sat cross legged, facing Finn on the bed.

“I was pretty lucky. My parents were.. Okay. Had three big brothers that spoiled me.” Finn started.

Sean snickered, “Aw, you were the baby boy.”

“Just like Daniel. But my family was... “ Finn hummed, his smirk fading, “messed up. My dad was like a.. Front for hot cars. He’d steal, strip and sell em’. My brothers and I helped him. You know, typical shit.” Finn said, fidgeting where he laid. He hesitated for a moment, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Until we got busted. Fucking feds wanted me and my brothers to testify… But my dad narced on us instead.”

“Damn, Finn. That sucks… What happened?” Sean pouted, scooching closer to Finn and set a hand on his bed next to him.

“I went to jail. When I got out, I was like, fuck everybody.” Finn sighed, finally meeting Sean’s eye. “So I hit the road, Jack… But I found a cool family. These guys are so much better than my old life. A bunch of runaways and drifters.” His voice faded out, he let out a dreamy sigh. Sean couldn’t help but smile at Finn’s optimism even with the shit’s he’s been through. 

“Enough of the sad, old shit. Let’s talk about something else! What do you think of the palace?” Finn asked cheerfully. 

“It’s… homey?” Sean said, unsure how to answer nicely. Finn burst out laughing.

“Sweetie, I know it’s shit. You don’t gotta lie.”  
“I didn’t wanna be mean!” Sean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. He fell back on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s a shithole but it’s cheap and it’s a roof over our heads.” Finn sighed, also falling onto his back. Sean shuffled around so he was laying on his stomach, settled himself down beside Finn, their faces a foot apart.

“Were you sick of travelling on the road?” Sean asked playing with his thumbs in front of him. Finn stuck a hand underneath his head to get more comfortable.

“Nah, I love travelling but every now and then you gotta settle down and make some cash, you know?” Sean didn’t want to ask him but this was his only opportunity. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could face Finn.

“Does that mean you don’t plan on sticking around?” He tried not to sound disappointed.

“Don’t know man, unless something… or  _ someone  _ makes me want to stay.” Finn suggested, moving to rest his head on his hand, looking him in the eye. He couldn’t help but notice how close they were now.

“I mean, you got a good job, pays well and like you said, a roof over your head.” Finn chuckled.

“And a new friend.” Sean added. Finn smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I got it good, I can’t complain. We don’t have any plans for what comes next so we probably will end up chilling here for a while. Plus my new job lasts until you get better, eh?”

It was Sean’s turn to smile, “if I even want the job back. I don’t like cars like my dad does, or you do.” He chuckled nervously. Finn shrugged in response.

“You do you, man. I’m sure your dad would understand.”

“Yeah, just gotta break the news to him.” They talked about Sean’s art and how he applied to art school but he hadn’t heard anything back yet. Finn reassured him and to hope for the best. They smiled at each other. They sat in silence and stared at each other. Finn leaned in a bit closer, just a bit, his eyes flickering down and back up. Sean’s heart skipped a beat, forgetting all the advice Lyla gave him earlier. He could feel his palms start to sweat as Finn leaned in another inch. A loud knock startled them both.

“Put your clothes back on, we’re playing beer pong!” Hannah yelled through the door. Finn sighed, rolling away and onto his back.

“She knows my weakness.” Finn sighed as he collapsed onto his back. Sean let out a nervous laugh, tearing his eyes away from Finn. If Hannah hadn’t interrupted them just now, they would have kissed. Blush crept up on Sean’s face realizing. He glanced back over to Finn and he seemed to have rosy cheeks as well and he hadn’t smoked or drank as far as he knew. Finn started to get up but Sean grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. Shocked by his own actions, he paused, now uncertain.

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Finn said softly, as if reading his mind. They locked eyes for a moment before Sean let go. They both stood, a light blush on both their faces. Sean was unsure what to do now so he just followed Finn out of the room, his brain wracking with questions.  _ Should I have kissed him? Did he want to kiss me? This was all a misunderstanding. I shouldn’t have assumed, he probably doesn’t see me that way. I called him a friend, that probably changed something. Ugh, I don’t understand. _

The two of them joined everyone down stairs. Cassidy and Penny were already playing a game on the kitchen table. It wasn’t nearly long enough but still worked. Sean leaned on the kitchen counter, Finn beside him as he watched their match. Cassidy ended up winning, much to Penny’s complaining, said he was ‘too stoned for this shit.’ Finn went up against Cassidy and Sean noted that he wasn’t drinking whereas Cassidy was.

“I gotta drive you home sweetheart, don’t want your dad on my ass for drinking and driving. That’s super illegal, would never ever do.” Finn commented, playfully slapping Sean on the shoulder. Cassidy couldn’t stand still by the end of their match; both parties down to one cup left. Finn won, fist bumping the air and hugged Cassidy aggressively. Sean just snickered. Hannah was up next against Finn. Hannah had a joint in her hand the whole time, also drinking her beer when Finn scored. It didn’t take long before Finn won again. They hugged it out after Hannah grumbled and he kissed her on the cheek. Sean’s heart fluttered a bit.

“Your turn, Seanie.” He tossed the ball his way, only to have Sean stumble and miss catching it. He made a discouraged noise before retrieving the ball. He got into position and lined up a shot, missing.  _ So much for all the practice _ . Him and Lyla were always the champion when they teamed up together.

“It’s ok, buddy. Just relax.” Finn calmed him, grabbing the ball and lined up his own shot. He made the shot. Sean rolled his eyes. He didn’t drink either. Sean took away his cup and lined up his next shot, scoring this time.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, fist bumping lightly, a wide grin on his face.

“There ya go!” Cassidy laughed from where she sat on the counter. They played back and forth for a while, Finn scoring faster until they were both at one cup left.

“I get the suspicion you’re going easy on me.” Sean said, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. Finn winked at him.

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re just better than you think you are.”

“I’ve had some practice.” Sean lined up his final shot, scoring this time. Finn was shocked, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Everyone cheered, praising him.

“Tsk, man, I was goin’ easy on ya.” Finn murmured.

“Don’t hate the player.” Sean teased, giving him a friendly punch on the chest.

“You must be good, kid. No one ever beats Finn when he’s sober  _ or  _ drunk.” Hannah complimented him. She still didn’t smile but she sounded genuine. 

“You owe me another round.” Finn pointed a finger at him.

“You sure?” Sean laughed. Everyone played a couple more rounds before they were too tipsy or too high to continue, leaving just Sean and Finn. They played another match and Sean won again.

“The more you play, the better you get, I swear.” Finn said, finally giving up after losing one too many times. Sean just snickered. He looked around for the first time in a while, finally noticing everyone had left.

“Maybe it’s fine I got home…” Sean chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. At least it’s Friday.” Finn smiled up at him, their height difference definitely noticeable now, though it was only an inch or two but it was enough for Sean to notice. Finn lightly patted on the shoulder and headed out of the house, Sean right behind him.

Most of the car ride was silent besides Sean teasing him about losing. Their conversation died as Finn pulled into his driveway.

“I had fun tonight. We should all hang out again and maybe I could bring Lyla. You would love her.” Sean remembered Lyla requesting this specifically, as if he would refuse his best friend.

“Yeah, totally. I’ll see ya tomorrow, yeah?” Finn playfully punched his shoulder again, like he had so many times before but the butterflies in Sean’s stomach made it feel different.  _ We’re just gonna be friends, aren’t we, _ Sean thought. He said his goodbyes to Finn and left. Sean’s mind wandered as he got into bed, more tired than he thought. He had thought there was a chance there was something more between them but Finn didn’t say different when Sean called them friends. That’s what they were. Just friends. Sean tried to not let it disappoint him. Finn was the sweetest person he’s ever met. He shouldn’t look too much into it, try to not let it bother him so much.  _ I can be friends with him, that’s easy.  _ Though Sean wasn’t sure what he was going to do about his feelings. It scared him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease! I just want to stick to my gut and wait it out. You guys won't have to wait for long ;) I literally paced back and forth whether or not they should kiss and ultimately thought it was too soon, they've only known each other for a couple days. I'm planning a time skip for the next chapter so we can get the ball rolling.  
> If anyone cares, I made a post about the gang's floor plan cause I'm a visual thinker, if anyone wants to take a look, here's the link https://galactic-leah.tumblr.com/post/190346223269/right-now-im-writing-chapter-5-for-my-finnsean  
> Please let me know what you think! Your comments are super sweet so far and super motivating! :)  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr


	6. Creep in Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all you wouldn't have to wait long! I think I'm going to be able to keep up with my every other day plan. :) I planned out the next couple chapters and I'm thinking about ending at 10 or 11 and possibly doing an epilogue maybe... We'll see. I should also mention I forgot to add in earlier chapters that Finn and Hannah are fuck buddies but they haven't done anything since the start of this story just an fyi, it's mentioned in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it.  
> Creep In Slowly by Gold Key  
> Warnings for this chapter: smoking and underage drinking

The next two weeks went by quick. Sean went back to school as Finn continued to work with his dad on the weekdays. He spent most of his free time working on the new car, Esteban letting him stay late after work and of course, spending time with Sean as much as he could. They became close, but no one questioned it, they just clicked really well. He also ended up having dinner with him and his family because of that. He enjoyed their company, even Daniels, who he grew close with as well.

Daniel was an energetic and mischievous kid with a passion for superheroes. The two of them even came up with superhero identities one night. Superwolf and Kinetic Knives! They even roped him Sean, calling him Silver Runner. Finn didn’t even bother stopping himself for calling Sean ‘daddy long legs’, causing the other to blush. Sean was a bit disapproving and embarrassed for his brother, but the other two didn’t care. Daniel didn’t look at him like a weirdo punk like other kids did and he liked that. 

Finn also  _ finally  _ met Lyla. She was funny and witty and clicked with Finn immediately. Her dirty jokes made him laugh with tears in his eyes. They all hung out that night and Finn knew he had to introduce her to the rest of the gang, she would get along with them swimmingly. He even learned that Daniel had a huge crush on Lyla and of course, he had to tease him about it any chance he got, Sean joining in as well.

Sean went back to school so Finn didn’t see him around as much, which saddened Finn. He wouldn’t see him as often but he ended up hanging out with him everyday still. Though, on one of his last days off, he caught Sean in the kitchen jamming to music in his headphones, even sang along to the chorus at one point. It took him almost the whole song to notice Finn standing there watching him. He blushed cutely but laughed it off. Sean didn’t run away from him anymore; the two of them also grew a lot closer, learning even more about each other.

Finn started to see Sean for a real friend, someone he couldn’t not imagine in his life. He wouldn’t call them best friends or anything, but definitely close. Finn still found him incredibly attractive and would tend to rant to Cassidy or Hannah about how cute and sensitive he was. Both of them telling him to make a move but he wasn’t so sure yet. The doubt ate away at him more than it ever has. He’s liked people before but this felt different. Sean didn’t really seem to show an interest in him, it almost seemed like he had a crush on Cassidy. However, after talking with her, she said it wasn’t like that, that they were just friends. She wouldn’t do that to him even if she did like him that way. She was a good friend. Finn was waiting for the right moment, even if it never came.

It was Cassidy’s birthday coming up in a couple of days, Finn had no clue what to get her. Their group didn’t really do birthdays, it was mostly just get drunk or stoned together harder than they normally do. He brought it up to Sean and he immediately got to work on a drawing, Finn thought it was sweet. Of course, he waited till the last second, the day of. He managed to convince Sean to come shopping with him, only if he took him to the drugstore to get an eye patch. He was sick of the medical gauze.

They went after work the day of Cassidy’s birthday, picking up the eye patch was an easy job, finding a present for Cassidy was another. They went into some shops but everything was too expensive for Finn. He wasn’t broke by any means but he knew she would have a fit if he spent a lot on her. Finn ended up buying her a new pack of guitar strings. It wasn’t much but it was thoughtful, at least that’s what Sean said.

They picked up Lyla on their way. She wanted to meet everyone and a party was the best way to introduce someone knew. He made sure to let the gang know beforehand this time, didn’t want to piss off Hannah with an uninvited guest. Before she even opened her mouth to comment on Sean’s eye patch, Sean cut her off.

“I know you’re about to say, so I’m just gonna say it. I look like a pirate, I know.” Sean said, sighing as he checked himself out in the sun visor in his car. Finn laughed at him.

“Yeah, but it’s cute.” She teased, Finn agreeing with her.

“Har, har. At least it’s better than the medical bandage.”

The sun was starting to set as they pulled into the driveway. They weren’t late, but they definitely took their time. He just hoped they didn’t miss dinner. Sean clenched his sketchbook as they walked inside, the smell of weed hitting them in the face.

“Looks like the party started without us.” Finn laughed. Penny, Jinx and Cassidy sat around the living room, passing a joint between them. He introduced Lyla and she settled right in, accepting the joint from Cass. Her and Sean both sat on the floor and started smoking. Sean had gotten the ‘okay’ from his nurse to smoke but to take it easy. He wasn’t on medication anymore but he should still take it easy. Finn kept that in mind to keep a close eye on him, not like he already did.

Finn wandered into the kitchen, his present behind his back. Hannah was finishing up their dinner. He loved when she cooked, reminded him of the good days when he was young. She knew how to cook with even the fewest ingredients.

“Whatca cookin’, chef?” She snorted at him. He placed his head on her shoulder, glancing into the pan she stirred.

“Cassidy requested tacos. I’m just finishing up, tell everyone it’ll be done soon.” Hannah replied. Finn placed a peck on her cheek and set his present on the counter before heading back into the living room. He took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Cassidy, telling everyone dinner was ready soon. He grabbed the bong and packed it, taking a deep breath in and held it. Settling down on the couch, he snuggled up against Cassidy. She was in deep conversation with Penny about an alien conspiracy, he was able to get anyone to talk to him about it. Jinx sat quietly next to Penny, he wasn’t much of a social person but no one took offence. Glancing over to Lyla and Sean, they were whispering to each other but Finn was too busy getting high to worry about it. He took another rip from the bong before Hannah yelled.

They did tacos buffet style, Hans made enough food to serve a whole church. Since there wasn’t enough room in the kitchen for all seven of them so they sat on the couch and floor around the coffee table. Tonight was a night they didn’t care about making a mess, even Hannah didn’t complain about it.

Finn revealed his present and she hugged him tight. She said it was lovely and thoughtful, just like Sean said it would be. Penny got her her favourite chocolate bar, which she opened immediately. Hannah cooked dinner and that was her gift. Sean was the last and the least expected to get her anything. He revealed from his notebook a drawing of her and the gang. It was all five of them, Cass, Hans, Penny, Sean and himself. It was incredible. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek which made him blush. She didn’t stop staring at it for a while after. Finn was the same, tried to sneak a peek here and there; Sean drew him cooler than he felt. He wanted to see more.

Everyone played beer pong, flip cup, any drinking game that they could think of. They even played truth or dare once they got sick of moving around. Finn made sure to take a seat next to Sean. He’d been glued to his side all night. Though the other didn’t complain, so Finn kept at it.

“Truth.” Sean said, sipping his beer. He’d been nursing his beer all night; Finn didn’t want him to feel bad so he took it easy as well, just so he wasn’t left out. He had a decent buzz going.

“What!? Come on, dude.” Cassidy complained, her words slurring a bit.

“Pfft, I don’t have the balls to do whatever you want me to do.” His comment made Finn laugh, he was right. Cassidy would come up with the most random, ludicrous stuff.

“Tell us about your first kiss” Cassidy chuckled. Lyla let out a laugh, causing Sean to punch her in the arm.

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” He mumbled after a moment. He kept his eyes down, taking a larger sip from his beer, his face red cheek to cheek. Finn’s jaw dropped a little.

“That’s surprising.” Finn said. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. Everyone giggled before moving on. Sean asked Hannah, to which she replied dare. Sean was creative, he asked her to put down four ice cubes down her pants. Everyone laughed their asses off as she did so like a champ. Once she settled down, she turned to Finn.

“Truth or dare, McNamara.”

“Pfft. Dare.”

“I dare you to take your shirt off and show us your dumbest tattoo.  _ You  _ know the one.” She smirked at him.

“That’s too easy.” He said, waving her off.

“Okay. Then let me cut your hair.” Finn’s eyes went wide in horror, gripping his hair for dear life for dramatic effect, which caused everyone to laugh.

“Fine, fine. Admit it, you just want to see me naked.” Finn teased and Hannah just laughed.

“It’s not like I haven’t already.” She winked at him playfully.  _ Yikes _ . He hadn’t mentioned to Sean yet that him and Hannah occasionally slept together. It’s not like it was a secret.  _ Oh well, sober Finn will deal with that. _

Finn was a bit embarrassed but he did it anyway. He took off his shirt, exposing his chest to everyone. The tattoo he knew she meant was the patio chair he had on his left side, right on his rib cage. It wasn’t a bad idea per say, but it was horribly done by some guy they met on the road. The lines were shaky and it was  _ very  _ faded. Out of all his strange and unique tattoos, this one was by far the most outlandish. Sean and Lyla had a kick out of it, thought it was the funniest thing they’d ever seen.

“It’s not that bad!” Finn knew that wasn’t true, everyone had told him it’s the worst one he had and he’s got a couple ‘bad’ ones. Even his dumb ones he still cherished for the memory.

“Is that the one Cassidy said she did on you that you didn’t regret?” Sean asked, still laughing.

“No actually, she did this one.” Finn pointed to his chest where it read ‘space turd’ in all caps. He quite liked it, it was sort of an inside joke between them.

“It’s stupid as fuck, but he likes it.” Cass reassured him. Finn grinned proudly.

“I have a lot of stupid shit on me but I don’t regret any.” Hannah scoffed in reply as Finn put his shirt back on. He glanced over to Sean and he had a light blush across his cheeks. Finn bounced into his shoulder, smiling at him. 

“Ok, my turn. Truth or dare?” He directed towards Penny. The game went on a bit longer, passing a joint around for everyone to take a puff from. Finn tuned most of it out until Sean got called upon again.

“Dare.”

“Oh? Really?” Lyla asked.

“Ok… I dare you to let me and another person give you a wet willy at the same time!” Lyla said, bouncing in her seat. She sat to his left and Finn sat to his right, it was almost too perfect.

Without even asking, Finn looked her in the eyes, “Now!” He yelled and both him and Lyla grabbed his face and shoved their tongues in his ear, making him yell out. He managed to push both them off rubbing his ears as Finn and Lyla couldn’t stop laughing, everyone joining in.

The game went on for a bit longer but got boring eventually. The night calmed down as some smoked more on the couch, others going to sleep. Finn and Sean ended up on the back porch. Him and Hannah managed to fix the door last weekend so they were able to use it now. There was only a bench and a pretty barren backyard but they needed the fresh air. They even shared a cigarette. Finn was relaxed, he closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them. They sat there for a while before Sean cleared his throat, breaking the silence. 

“So… Uhm…” Sean started, staring at his hands in his lap. Finn didn’t say anything but kept his eyes on him.

“Are you and Hannah...” His voice trailed off, not finishing his question but Finn knew what he meant. He chuckled.

“W-what?” Sean stuttered, confused. Finn chuckled again.

“Hans and I aren’t together, sweetheart.” Finn patted him on the thigh before he continued, “We’re fuck buddies. Well, not so much anymore, she found a new stud at work, not that I mind of course, he’s hot as fuck.” He said honestly. Hannah had mentioned the guy, even brought him around once. 

“O-oh.” Was all Sean said. Finn chuckled again, taking his hand off Sean.

“We’re pretty open here. Fuck who you wanna fuck, the end. Or don’t, you don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna. You feel me, Sean?” Finn took another drag from the cigarette before he put it out on the ashtray beside him. Sean hummed in agreement.

“We make our own rules, no one’s tellin’ me who’s dick to suck.  _ That’s  _ fuckin’ freedom!” Finn said, a smile on his face. He knew him and his friends were like a whole new world to Sean still. Maybe he didn’t get it.

“So… Does that mean you’re… bi, or…” Sean glanced over at him, tilting his head as if that finished his question.

Finn chuckled, “Horny.” 

“I see people. Not gender.” Finn explained. Sean laughed quietly, finally understanding. 

“Aren’t you a little curious,” Finn teased, not letting Sean answer before he continued, “What about you? You as straight as a ruler?” He kept his question lighthearted and casual, trying not to get his hopes up. Sean hesitated before answering.

“I… think I find some boys cute. Some gross. But yeah.. Uh... Haven’t really said it out loud.” Sean was nervous, he could tell. Finn patted him on the back, letting his hand settle there.

“It’s all good, man. Figure your shit out, there’s no rush.” Finn smirked at him, tilting his head. It looked like Sean had a million thoughts running through his head. Finn couldn’t blame him. It took him some time to realize and accept who he was and what he liked, and even longer to act upon them. Learning your sexuality was no joke.

“I… didn’t think much of those feelings...” Sean continued, sitting up straighter. Finn took his hand off Sean’s back and moved it into his own lap. Their eyes locked for a moment before Sean looked away.

“Until I met you.” Sean said, a small smile on his face. Finn opened his mouth but shut it again, not knowing what to say. They sat in silence for a moment. Cassidy came by and told them her and Lyla were gonna crash for the night and Sean was welcomed to take the couch, which he accepted. She paused, realizing she must had interrupted something and gave Finn a knowing look. He smiled at her before she left.

Finn knew this might be his only chance to come clean about his feelings for Sean. It was risky but Sean just admitted he liked guys. Sean was still a mystery to Finn in that sense.

“I’m really glad I met you.” Finn said finally, leaning down and matched Sean. They faced each other.

“I feel like we have a… strong connection.” Finn placed his hand back on the other’s back. He chuckled at himself,  _ might as well be honest. _

“But that’s me… always getting obsessed over people I meet.” He poked at Sean’s chest with his free hand. He stuttered for a moment when Sean didn’t say anything. _ I blew it, fuck. _

“Sorry about that…” Finn sighed. Sean chuckled which made Finn cock his head.

“I think I… Like you too. I’ve… always thought you were really cool and… cute.” Sean admitted, letting out a nervous breath. Finn’s eyes went wide, as did his smirk.  _ No fucking way. _ It was mutual. He contained his excitement in front of the younger boy. Finn let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and Sean chuckled again.

“What are you waiting for then?” Finn asked calmly, smirking at him.

“Nothing.” 

Finn wasn’t sure who leaned in first but before he knew it, Sean’s lips were on his. Finn slinged his arm around him, bringing him in closer. He set a hand on Sean’s thigh, and Sean set a hand on his thigh. His heart raced, he was sure the other could hear it. As soon as they parted, he chased after Sean’s lips, capturing them again. He kissed him dearly, bringing his hand up to cup his face. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, nothing like Finn’s experienced in years. He didn’t want his enthusiasm to overcome him so he pulled back, opening his eyes. He saw Sean chasing after him this time which made Finn smile widely. They kissed one last time before the both pulled away. They took their hands off each other, both sighing dreamily. Finn couldn’t stop smiling, and it seemed like Sean couldn’t either.

“Pretty good for your first, eh?” Finn quipped, leaning back into his seat. Sean followed and pressed his shoulder into his. Finn grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He sighed as he stared at their hands. They fit like a glove.

Sean lightly chuckled in response, “For sure.” They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others warmth. Finn closed his eyes at one point, he could feel himself nodding off. He might have slept right there, he was comfortable enough. He’d fallen asleep in worse spots. The cold air hitting his now empty hand made him open his eyes, missing Sean’s warmth already.

“Maybe we should head back inside.” Sean commented, rubbing his hands on his thighs, no doubt sweaty from holding bands for so long. Finn smiled up at him, making the other let out a nervous laugh. They slowly got up and headed inside. He wanted nothing more than for Sean to come upstairs with him but he knew that was too soon. It didn’t stop him from kissing him again at the bottom of the stairs before they parted ways. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, feeling better than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee they finally kissed! I had this scene in my head since I started writing. It's too fluffy for it's own good. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise the next will have some lewd stuff, I'm having a blast writing it so far ;)  
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are super appreciated <3  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta. galactic-leah on tumblr.


	7. Can't Run Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially changed the rating! From here on out, things will be nice and spicy ;) I had other plans for this chapter but it kinda went it's own way, but I'm glad it did! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I'm not going to be able to get the next chapter out for a few days unfortunately. I'm hoping for the end of the weekend but got real life things to worry about. Sorry D:  
> Can't Run Forever by Hembree  
> Warnings for this chapter: Implied underage drinking

Over the next week and a half, Sean spent hours each day cramming for his finals. Exams season was tough, especially for a senior. It made him pull his hair out, which had already started to grow back. Shaving his mohawk just hadn’t been on his mind.

Lyla and him were on skype with each other, if not in person, studying together. Though, even when he was cramming, Finn tended to always be there, not that he minded. He brought his notes over to the others house just so he could study more but also hang out with Finn every chance he got. Sean missed spending time with him. Their ‘relationship’ wasn’t a secret to their friends, but they kept it private around Sean’s dad and brother. The time they did spend together outside of work usually consisted of stolen kisses here and there, making out on his couch and staying over way too late.

Sean was nervous at first to show any affection but Finn made it seem like second nature. The other always had a hand on him it seemed like. He was brand new to any form of PDA and got very shy when Finn kissed him in front of their friends, even blushing when he pecked his cheek. Sean was thankful Finn had more experience than him.

It started out as chaste kisses and then developed into passionate groping. It didn’t take Sean long to get just as comfortable with his sexuality because of Finn. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. However, they always seemed to be interrupted before anything went too far.

One particular afternoon, Sean was over at Finn’s and they were leisurely lounging on the couch, the house to themselves, a random channel selected on the tv with the volume lowered. It was Sean who made a move first, nosing at Finn’s neck where he was nestled in. He placed a light kiss between his jaw and neck, causing Finn’s breath to hitch, not expecting it. 

He turned to Sean and captured his lips. The kiss started out slow and innocent but as soon as Finn slipped his tongue in his mouth, his heart jumped.

Finn had pulled him into his lap, his hand caressing the outside of his thigh. They were already in each other’s arms but pulled each other closer, arms wrapped around the other. The tattooed boy pressed Sean into the couch, kissing down his jaw and down his neck on his right side. Finn was considerate, he often avoided his blind spot. Sean let out a gasp when the other open mouthed kissed his neck. He brought his hands up his back to clench Finn’s shirt. He felt himself twitch in his pants, he let out a breathy moan. That caused Finn to kiss his way back to his mouth, catching his lips again. Sean snaked a hand through his dreads, Finn biting his bottom lip playfully, humming. His hand moved to caress Sean’s hip, the hand only inches away from his dick. Both of them so engrossed with each other, neither of them noticed someone walking in.

“Get a room lovebirds!” Penny yelled as he walked by, laughing at their shocked faces. His voice startled them, but ultimately bursting into a giggle fit, finding it too funny to be embarrassed. Finn climbed off Sean and continued watching TV, Sean still in his lap.

Another time, Finn snuck into Sean’s window late one weekend as he was finishing up his final essay. Finn bothered him for a bit but then relaxed on his bed and read a book Sean had lent him the other day. Sean sat at his desk, his fingers typing quickly. This was how they spent most of their free time, just being in each others presence, aside from the stolen kisses.

After another hour or so of writing Sean was finally finished, he glanced at the time. It was just after midnight. He closed his laptop and sighing loudly. Finn didn’t seem to notice so Sean climbed onto the bed where Finn laid reading, absorbed in his book. He snuck his way onto Finn, laying down on top of him, his head on his chest. Sean let out another tired sigh, bringing a chuckle out of Finn. They stayed like that for a while as Finn continued to read. Sean’s head falling and rising with Finn’s chest, the only sound was the flipping of pages, slow breathes and distant cars outside. Everything was calm and relaxing, Sean fell asleep.

He woke up to knocking on his door, startling both him and Finn awake.  _ Shit _ , he thought. Sean shot out of bed, tumbling onto the floor, but it was too late. His dad had opened the door at the loud thud of Sean falling. He was speechless, he felt like he’d been caught with his pants down, or even the time Finn saw him in his towel.

“Breakfast is ready in five. You’re welcomed to stay Finn.” Was all he said before closing the door, leaving them alone. Both boys stared at each other, confused on what just occurred. Eventually, they made their way outside, making sure they looked decent. Finn even put on one of Sean’s shirts and he couldn’t help but feel giddy seeing him wear his clothes. He kept his cool while they had breakfast, neither his dad or Daniel questioning why he spent the night and why they had slept in the same bed. For that, Sean was thankful. He knew he was going to have to come out to his dad eventually.

They spent the day playing Playbox with Daniel. He tried not to get offended when Daniel and Finn teamed up against him multiple times. His dad watched from the sidelines, not wanting to get involved.

Once Finn finally left, he texted him immediately that he missed him. He felt clingy but that feeling washed away when Finn replied he missed him too.

Sean let out a satisfied shout as Lyla and him stepped off the school bus. They both finally finished with their exams and were finally free of high school. He still hadn’t heard back from the art colleges he applied to but he was trying to not let it get to him. Lyla had been accepted into a college downtown Seattle, Sean was proud of her. He was one of the only people he’d known that hadn’t gotten a letter back yet.

“You ready for tomorrow’s party? It’s gonna be a rager!” Lyla threw an arm around Sean’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, dude.” He replied, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie.

“You good, man?”

“Y-yeah, just keep thinking about college. I’m getting nervous.” Sean sighed.

“Don’t worry, people get late acceptances all the time, it’s totally normal.” She reassured him. He wanted to believe her.

They rounded the corner to Sean’s house, walking around to the front after sharing a cigarette in the backyard for ‘old times sake’ Lyla had put it. Finn and his dad were working on a clients car, his dad underneath and Finn cleaning up. While his dad was out of sight, he stole a kiss from Finn, both smiling at each other. Lyla mimicked a puking face before his dad rolled out from under the car.

“How’d the exam go,  _ hijo _ ?” His father asked, wiping his hands off with a rag.

Sean shrugged, “I think I passed.”

“I’m sure you aced it, darlin’.” Finn said, throwing an arm around Sean’s shoulder. Finn’s pet names never stopped, even in front of his dad. It made him nervous, like it always did, but Finn always said it cooly and nonchalant that no one questioned it.

“I’m barbecuing tonight as a celebration,” he threw a hand up before Sean could protest, “I know you guys have a party tomorrow night so let me have this. You two are invited of course so feel free to stick around.” His dad usually made a big deal about finishing exams and this wasn’t any different.

“I’m gonna run home but I’ll be back later.” Lyla said. She hugged Sean goodbye, like they always did and saluting Finn goodbye. Sean also left them so they could continue their work. He threw his backpack onto his floor, pulled out his sketchbook and plopped in his large beanbag chair in the corner of the room. He hadn’t had much time to practice lately because of all the studying. As he flipped through the pages, he giggled to himself at some of the cheesy things he drew at the beginning of the year. Getting closer to the end, there were a lot of drawings of Finn, embarrassingly so. 

There was a day he finally worked up the courage to show Finn his art, only showing him a select few at first. But after some encouraging words, he let him flip through the whole book. He did promise not to read some of the passages. He treated his sketchbook like his diary. Finn teased him for all the drawings of himself but ultimately was incredibly impressed and that ‘any art school would be lucky to have you’ were his words exactly. It brought butterflies to his stomach. It also made him more confident in showing off his art more.

He flipped to the last page which he did a couple days ago, it was a half finished sketch of Daniel and Finn as their superhero identities. Sean grabbed his pencil and continued the drawing. His eye didn’t strain as much anymore if he drew for long periods at a time. Overall his eye wasn’t a bother, just annoying to clean. His dad was able to get him an appointment for a glass eye fitting this week, which he was stoked about. The pirate jokes were starting to get old. Sean still refused to show Daniel his empty eye socket, knowing it would only upset him. His brother still blamed himself for the accident.

Sean lost track of time as he drew, engrossed in his work, starting even more sketches as he went, all of which he was proud of. There was a soft knock on his door.

“Come in.” He mumbled, his pencil still moving on the sheets, only sparing a glance to look up at his intruder. His eyes did a double take. It was Finn in the doorway, his shirt covered in grease. Nothing stopped him from letting out a laugh, causing the other laugh along. Sean set his sketchbook down and got up to retrieve an extra shirt without even asking.

“I’ve been workin’ for your dad for over a month now and I still seem to fuck up all the time.” Finn huffed, obviously not impressed. Sean handed him the shirt, letting his eyes linger on Finn’s chest as he stripped out of his dirty one. A blush spread across his cheeks, he bit his lip to control himself. It was hard to keep himself from Finn, it felt like he always wanted his hands on the other. Lyla called it the honeymoon phase. Sean didn’t know anything about relationships, this was all new to him. He didn’t even know what to call them. Boyfriends?. Snapping out of his thoughts, he let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m sure he’s not mad at you, Finn. Shit happens.” Sean said as he whipped some grease splatter off Finn’s chin. Their eyes met for a moment. Finn leaned in, pressed a kiss on his lips, cupping his face gently with his hand. Sean smiled into the kiss, the butterflies doing a dance in his stomach. They pulled away and he rested his head on Sean’s shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments before Finn sighed loudly, pulling away.

“We just gotta clean up but your dad said he wants helping cooking.” Finn finally said.

“Sous-chef it is.” Sean smiled down at him. He gave him another quick kiss before he went back to drawing. Finn smiled at him before leaving his room, leaving the door open. A couple minutes went by and he got another intruder; Daniel this time.

“Whatya want  _ enano _ ?” Sean muttered, not looking up from his drawing.

“Are you and Finn dating?” The question caused Sean to lose balance, drawing a line across his paper, stunned at the question.

“W-why do you ask?” Sean sat up straighter in his seat, gripping his book for life support.

“I saw you guys kissing.” Daniel scrunched up his nose, grossed out. Sean hesitated for a moment, setting his sketchbook down.

“Yeah, Daniel, we are. Is that a problem?” Sean tried to speak with confidence but his voice cracked. 

“N-no way! It’s super cool.” His brother threw his hands up in defense.

“I just wish you woulda told me sooner  _ or  _ that you were into him.” Daniel continued, slouching his shoulders in defeat.

Sean got up and put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “you don’t gotta know everything, dude.”

“He’s still  _ my  _ best friend, ok?” Daniel shouted. Sean let out a soft chuckle.

“No problem, but you gotta promise me something..” Sean’s voice got serious, looked Daniel in the eyes, “you can’t tell dad. Not yet at least. I… haven’t told him.” 

“Uhm, okay but I don’t want to lie, Sean.”  
“You’re not. Just give me some time to tell dad.” His voice trailed off.

“Okay, whatever you say, Silver Runner!” Sean laughed at his nickname. He let out a heavy sigh, placing his hands on his hips as he watched Daniel leave his room.  _ That went better than expected _ , he thought.  _ Now to tell dad _ . Daniel was easy because he was just a kid, it’s easier to tell them since they’re still learning. He pushed away the thought, not something he wanted to think about

Turned out, everyone helped make dinner. Daniel mostly taste tested rather than helping but he started helping once Lyla got there, only to impress her, of course.

They all told jokes and had fun as they ate dinner. It felt like a complete family, with all the people he loved. _ Love?  _ That threw Sean’s mind for a loop. He didn’t love Finn. Sure, there were strong feelings but he didn’t know what love is. He’s never witnessed it before, how could he know. He liked being with Finn and he was positive Finn felt the same but that  _ wasn’t  _ love. Was it?

The next day was the party. Sean had already packed some snacks and a blanket in his bag, he just had to ask his dad for some cash for the party. He had to work up some courage to ask him. It was the weekend so Finn wasn’t in the garage with him working, but he would be coming by later so they could walk to the party together. His father was fixing something under the hood when he walked in the room.

“What’s up, Sean?”

“I’m packing for the party tonight… and I was wondering if I could have some cash?” Might as well rip the band-aid off. His father sighed, throwing the rag over his shoulder before turning to look at his son.

“Tell me the truth, are you using this money to buy alcohol? Weed? No bullshit, remember?” He asked sternly, crossing his arms.

“Uhh… Yeah. Probably. No one’s driving home, I swear.” He knew their agreement: Be honest and safe.

“You and Lyla better not get into any car with someone who can’t walk straight.” His dad uncrossed his arms, pulled out his wallet and handed him cash.

“Forty dollars? Are you serious?” Sean’s eyes wide, not expecting that.

His dad shrugged, “yeah, why not. You did a good job cleaning up last night. Plus… I appreciate you didn’t lie to me.” Sean smiled up at him.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Just be safe.” Sean nodded and started to head out, only for his dad to stop him.

“Hey, wait,” Sean stopped in his tracks and turned back around, “Finn going to this party?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just asking. Don’t want him to be driving if he’s drinking too.” Sean hummed in agreement.

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” His dad asked out of the blue. Sean’s heart stopped for a moment, eyes wide like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh… Yeah, he’s cool…” Sean stuttered, he didn’t know what to say.

“I like him too, even for a punk.” He joked, leaning up against the car. Sean stayed silent.

“He’s been good help around here, even Daniel seems to be in better spirits because of him. You two have gotten close, yeah?” His father asked calmly. A million thoughts ran through Sean’s head at that moment, his stomach dropped.

“Yeah, we are.” Sean finally said, “I… I like him… A lot.” He managed out, his father let him finish the thought.

“We sorta… Kissed. It wasn’t planned or anything. It just sorta… happened… uh- yeah.” Sean stuttered, he could barely look his father in the eye.

“Okay. This is- I mean- I’m fine with that. As long as you’re happy, I’m cool with that. It’s just… It’s a bit unexpected, you know?” Sean let out a nervous laugh, not knowing what to say.

“So are you guys… dating? Boyfriends?” He asked calmly, making Sean blush. He didn’t know how to answer that.

“I mean… I guess so? I don’t know, it’s all still new.” Sean ran his fingers through his hair, letting out another nervous chuckle.

“Does Daniel know?”

“Y-yeah, he saw us kissing.”

“Oh? In the house?”

“Uh- Yeah?” His dad narrowed his eyes at him and Sean was nervous all over again.

“Keep the door open when he’s over, alright?”  
“Dad-”

“I woulda said the same if it was a girl.” Sean sighed, admitting defeat. They stood in silence for a couple moments before he gained the confidence to speak again.

“I  _ really  _ like him, dad.” He said with a smile, his father smiling back at him. He got up and put a hand on his shoulder, just like Sean had with Daniel yesterday.

“I can see that. I like him too, I might replace you permanently with him. He’s great help around here. I’ll make sure to give him a talk later.” He said teasingly, patting Sean’s shoulder.

“Dad, you don’t-”

“I want you guys to be safe.”

“Dad, oh my god-” He didn’t want to have the sex talk right now.

“Don’t worry so much, Seanie-boy. I won’t scare him off.” He laughed, walking back over to the car, “just be safe, ok?” He knew what he meant which made his cheeks burn.

“Yes, I know.” Sean sighed. His dad gave him a kind smile and a nod, waving him off.

Sean’s heart was still racing by the time he got back into his room. He plopped on his bed, feeling exhausted from that conversation. Though, it also felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, no longer under this burden. He was free to hold Finn’s hand in public, kiss him in front of his dad. Sean let out a happy and nervous laugh. It was a weird feeling he couldn’t describe. 

Lyla and Finn came over not ten minutes apart from each other. He waited until they were walking to their friend Eric’s house before he dropped them the news.

“So, I came out to my dad.” Both Lyla and Finn stopped in their tracks.

“No way, dude. What did he say?” She pulled him into a tight hug.

“It went well. He’s cool with everything. I also uh… kinda told him about us.” Sean’s eyes flashed over towards Finn. He gave me a sweet smile and squeezed his hand.

“I’m fine with that, was just waitin’ till you were ready, sweetheart.” Finn held his hand as they continued to walk.

“Daniel also found out. He saw us kissing in my room yesterday.”

“Oh, what did he say?” Finn asked curiously.

“Said it was super cool. It surprised me too. He thought I was gonna steal you away.” Finn and Lyla laughed.

“He’s a special kid.” Lyla said Sean chuckled.

The party was pretty uneventful. They still had a blast but Sean and Finn kept to themselves. He took pride in introducing Finn to his other friends who were werely at first but warmed up to him once Finn got talking. Finn was always a joy to be around, made everyone laugh. He was surprised no one asked why the two of them were all over each other. He hadn’t really come out to any of his peers, didn’t deem it necessary. They held hands most of the night but maybe everyone thought it was because they’re drunk. Sean didn’t care about it anymore, or at least he tried not too. There were a couple double takes or glares he noticed when Finn kissed his cheek but he was too tipsy to care.

Once things started to get a bit too rowdy, they decided it was time to leave. They walked Lyla home and took their time walking back to Sean’s. The chilly evening air sobered them up. Through Sean’s shivers, Finn threw an arm around him, sharing his warmth. Giggling about nothing they tried to keep quiet as they entered Sean’s house, tip toeing to his room.

Without question, Finn shook off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and practically dove into Sean’s bed. _ Guess dad’s new rule can wait until tomorrow, _ Sean thought, giggling at Finn. He followed suit, sliding on a pair of pajama bottoms and snuggled up against Finn, snaking an arm around his waist. They laid staring at each other for what felt like an hour before Finn broke the silence.

“I meant to ask earlier, but the gang has been missing the wilderness and I’ll be honest, so am I.” His voice was quiet, obviously to not wake up Daniel in the next room over.

“Hans asked around and found a place we can sneak into and camp for the weekend. It’s a bit of a hike but she said it’ll be worth it. Lyla’s invited, of course.”

“I’m down. I just have to check with my dad but I’m sure he’ll let me.” Sean smiled, Finn mirroring it back.

“No doubt, sweetheart.” Finn replied, Sean hummed in agreement.

“But…” Finn’s smile faded, growing serious, “this has been the longest we’ve settled in one stop. Some of the guys are getting restless, especially Cass… So there’s been talk about leaving.” Finn looked back up at Sean to gage his reaction, but Sean’s face remained neutral, he didn’t know what to say. He felt his eyes glass over but held back his emotions. This was to be expected, Finn even said they were only going to be in town for a few weeks and it’s been over a month now.

“But I’m not ready to leave.” Finn spoke slowly, pressing his cheek into the pillow. When Sean didn’t say anything, he continued.

“We share something I’ve never experienced before, and I’m experienced.” He let out a light hearted laugh A million thoughts went through his head. Finn wanted to stay because of  _ him _ . He had come to understand Finn’s lifestyle early on, understanding why they traveled, not wanting to be tied down, wanting to experience the world and just live life. Finn wanted to go against what his friends wanted because of  _ him _ .

“I like you a lot. More than you know.” Sean finally mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Finn, who had a wide grin on his face.

“I like what we have, I love the job I have, even more because it’s legal and I really care about you.” Finn agreed, placing a hand on his cheek, his fingers playing with the hair behind his ear. Sean leaned into the touch, closing his eye. They stayed silent for a couple minutes.

“So you’re staying?” Sean asked shyly, his voice soft.

Finn snuggled closer, “I’m trying.” He said honestly. “I have a solid job, I can afford to stay but they’re my family, Sean, you gotta understand that.”

Sean nodded, he couldn’t stop himself from pouting, “I don’t wanna lose you.” Sean’s voice was shaky, his eyes wet. Finn pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his hair. They held each other, Sean refusing to let himself cry in front of Finn. He knew he was sensitive and he knew Finn knew, but he wanted to contain himself.

The tattooed boy was the first to pull away, he planted a kiss to Sean’s ear, giving him light kisses across his face until he reached his lips, capturing them for the first time that night. He didn’t stop himself from getting lost in their kiss. Finn brought up a hand to run his fingers through Sean’s short hair, cupping the back of his neck to keep him in place. When their kiss started to heat up, Finn rolled them over so he was on top of Sean, pressing him further into the bed. Their chests pushed up against one another, Finn moved and slipped his leg between the other’s, grinding slightly as if he was testing the waters.

The sudden pressure on his groin caused Sean to gasp, breaking their kiss. They both stilled for a moment, staring at each other. Slowly, Finn leaned in and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in his mouth, his hands roaming down Sean’s chest, feeling him up through the thin t-shirt. Sean breathed through his nose, his heart racing, his hands wandered down Finn’s back before hesitantly cupping his ass. As if reflex, Finn grinded his hips into Sean’s, causing them both to moan out. He could feel himself growing harder the more Finn moaned, it turned him on so much. He’d gotten hard only once when they’ve made out, but didn't go any farther. Finn pulled away, panting. He stared at Sean, his eyes filled with desire, it caused his dick to twitch. 

“Do you want to stop or…” Finn’s voice trailed off, his voice a whisper.

“I… don’t want to stop.” Sean’s hands moved back up Finn’s back, clenching his shirt needy. Finn let out a breathy moan.

“Can I suck you off?” Finn didn’t even stutter while asking, only pressing his pelvis into Sean’s, coaxing another moan out of him.

“Fuck yes.” Sean sighed, his heart racing still.

“Tell me if it’s too much and we can stop, okay?” Sean nodded in response. Finn captured his lips once more before kissing down his neck. Hiking up his shirt so his hands could roam Sean’s stomach, his hands were warm and gentle. He pulled Sean’s shirt higher and kissed down his chest. His dreads cascade across his stomach as his thumbs hooked into Sean’s pants. Sparing a glance up at him, Sean nodded, his heart still racing and his palms sweating. Sean’s never gone this far with anyone and Finn was aware of that. Sean was already hard, his dick springing up as Finn pulled down his pants. The tattooed boy spared another glance up at Sean who’s eyes were wild with lust. He chuckled before he took Sean’s dick in his hand, experimental licking the head. Sean let out a loud gasp, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth, his heart panging against his chest he was sure Finn heard it.

“Gotta be quiet for me darlin’, can’t wake everyone up.” Finn cooed, positioning himself between his legs more comfortably.

Sean watched as Finn took him in his mouth, he couldn’t stop another moan slip from his lips. He was painfully hard by this point. Finn’s tongue flatten out, licking from the base to the tip before taking him in his mouth again. When he began to suck, Sean let out a shaky moan. He bit his knuckles as Finn bobbed his head up and down his length, the excessive saliva making it easy. Finn moaned onto his dick, causing a vibration. Sean gasped at the new sensation, grasping Finn’s locks. The heat in his stomach started to build and it wasn’t long before he moaned out Finn’s name, clenching on his hair for dear life. His hips stuttered and bucked up into Finn’s mouth as he came. Finn held him down, swallowed most of his cum, even licking him clean. Sean moaned at the sight.

Panting hard, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.  _ That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen or done.  _ He was a bit embarrassed how quick he came. Finn let out a chuckle as he climbed back up the bed, settling on top of Sean.

“That was super hot, sweetheart.” Finn smiled sweetly at him as Sean caught his breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” He replied honestly, wrapping his arms around the other. He felt something hard poke at his thigh; he gulped, his face flush.

“D-do you want me to… get you off?” He asked shyly, not knowing the right way to ask.

Finn chuckled again, “only if you want too, hot stuff.” Sean blushed at the nickname. Finn let Sean roll them over so they were lying on their sides again. He moved so he could strip his shirt, revealing scattered tattoos. Sean stared for a moment before touching his chest, moving his thumb across one of his nipples, Finn hummed. Sean’s hands roam and slowly wander down to his boxers where he could now see the very obvious tent. Sean bit his lip, his nerves settling in again. He bit the bullet and groped Finn through the fabric, making Finn’s breath hitch, a hand came up and tangled through Sean’s hair. Sean snuck his hand underneath the band, grasping Finn tightly in his hand. Finn’s grip on his hair went tighter at the contact. He wiggled out of his boxers, Sean got a better look at him.

He wasn’t as thick as Sean but he was longer, the head was red and his fingers grazed over an angry vein on the side. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Finn sighed as he gripped him firmly, jerking him slowly. His eyes were half open, staring at Sean and he pumped him. Sean wanted to kiss him; so he did.

Startled by the kiss, Finn let out a groan, the noise masked. Sean kissed him hard as he sped up his hand. It wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be, it felt like he was just jerking himself off. Finn pulled away and gasped, gripping Sean’s shoulder when thumbed his slit.

“How are you feeling?” Sean asked curiously, examining Finn’s reactions. He let out a huff, smiling slightly before his face fell into an ‘o’ shape.

“Great. Fantastic. Ah- I’ve never been better. Oh god- are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Finn groaned, biting his lip from getting too loud. Sean could have gotten hard again just from the look on Finn’s face. His confidence gaining, Sean captured his lips, licking his lips as he kissed down his neck. He pumped his hand harder, focusing more pressure on the head as he kissed and nipped his collar bone. Sucking a hickey, Sean’s hand sped up more as Finn panted, his hand gripping Sean’s short locks.

“Sean, I’m close.” Finn moaned. Sean kissed the hickey and moved back up, catching the others lips again. He kept a consistent pace and Finn moaned against his lips. Finn threw his head back, clenching his shoulder, his hips jerked, cumming all over Sean’s hand. Sean watched, his eyes filled with wonderment. He reached into his nightstand and used a tissue to clean his hand and Finn.

“Oh lord, that was amazing.” Finn panted, too lazy to help Sean clean.

“That was super hot.” Sean said, returning the compliment he gave him earlier. Finn chuckled sleepily, pulled his boxers back up. 

“You’re too good for me, sweetheart.” Finn whispered, his eyes already shut. Before Sean could reply, the other was asleep. He couldn’t help but snicker. Reaching over, he shut his lamp off, cuddling up against Finn as he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I was planning that blowjob scene for a different chapter but I thought it fit here! I struggled to write that scene a bit with all the "he's" in there but after editing it, I think it flows nicely. I love writing first times, it's always easier lol.  
> We got camping next chapter! I had to work it in there somehow. Very excited for what I have planned ;)  
> Sorry again it's going to be a bit longer for the next chapter, life gets busy. But I hope you guys liked this!  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta. galactic-leah on tumblr :)


	8. These Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis here! Sorry it took me a couple days. I've been trying to work out the timeline for the rest of the story and ended up writing way more for this chapter than I planned so I'm splitting the camping trip into 2 chapters. Fingers crossed I can get out the next chapter in a timely matter. Enjoy!!  
> These Drugs by Sugar Pine 7  
> No immediate warnings for this chapter

The next morning, Finn woke when the sun started shining through the blinds. There were limbs tangled around him, a body stirred against him as he shuffled a bit. He glanced down, Sean’s head was leaning against his arm, sleeping peacefully. His long lashes cascading over his cheeks, his lips slightly parted and his hair tousled with ridiculous bed head. Finn smiled at the sight.

He couldn’t believe last night actually happened. After lusting after Sean for weeks- since he’s known him, he wanted to do that. Finn had convinced himself it was just lust, just for fun or even a spring fling. This was brand new to him, all these feelings and being able to properly communicate with them. When he was with Sean, things flowed out naturally. Probably due to the fact that it felt like they’d known each other for years rather than a month and a half give or take.

Finn was able to express his feelings to Sean which surprised himself, and even more so when the other shared the same. He didn’t feel worthy. Doubt started to creep into his mind, overpowering the delightful thoughts. He pouted, tearing his eyes away from Sean. He knew Sean was different than the rest. The rest always used him and tossed him aside. He was never someone’s priority. Even in their found family, everyone has their difficulty with Finn, even if it went unsaid. He knew everyone looked at him as if he were still a child. That might be true but Finn usually didn’t let it eat away at him.

This felt like a different case. Sean was kind, friendly, lovely, sensitive even. He was unlike anyone he’d met on the road. He fit into their found family, after a while, everyone saw him as one of their own, even Hannah warmed up to him. Finn didn’t want to leave yet. He managed to convince the gang to stay a while longer, saying that his work was really good and paid well. They must have read through the lines, they all were aware how much Finn liked Sean. Cassidy helped his argument because her work promoted her to receptionist and gave her a raise. It was surprising but everyone eventually agreed.

Pulled from his thoughts, Sean started stirring awake, no doubt from Finn’s fidgeting, trying to pull his arm out of from under him slowly. Sean looked up at him with big brown doe eyes, a smile on his face as if he were still sleeping.

“You stayed.” He mumbled, his fluttering shut again, snuggling closer into Finn’s chest. Finn let out a breathy snicker.

“I should try to sneak out before anyone wakes up though. I don’t want you to get in trouble for having me over without asking.” Finn mumbled back but made no effort to move. Sean was warm against him so he leaned into the touch, petting the others hair. Sean mumbled again but Finn couldn’t make out what he said.

“Hmm?”

“I said it’s fine, my dad’s got an early appointment. I’m supposed to watch Daniel.” Sean said clearer, opening his eyes again to look at Finn, “He won’t even know you spent the night.” Finn smirked at him. Even half asleep, Sean had plans.

Like on cue, he heard the front door open and close and then a car engine start.

“See? Told you.” Sean commented, draping a hand over his middle. Finn smirked at him.

“Okay, wise-guy, let’s go back to sleep for a bit.”

Sean groaned in response, “I’m already awake, no point.” He also made no move to get up. They both laid in each others arms for a while longer, enjoying the silence before they heard Daniel outside blaring the TV. They both groaned at the disturbance. Finn glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 8:46. Sean grumbled some more before rolling off the bed. Feeling cold all of a sudden, Finn also got up and stole Sean’s hoodie. Sean scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. Finn just winked at him.

Daniel was planted in the middle of the couch watching cartoons. It was Saturday morning, so this was normal. He didn’t even look up from the tv as the two young men entered. They were able to steal a kiss before he finally noticed they were there.

“Finn! I didn’t know you were here, come watch Hawt Dog Man with me!” Daniel yelled excitedly. Sean rolled his eyes, Finn leaving him to join Daniel on the couch. The younger Diaz brother told him all about the cartoon. Finn actually enjoyed Daniel’s company. He was incredibly mischievous which reminded Finn of himself. He listened to the younger boy as Sean made them breakfast. It was just simple scrambled eggs and bacon, claiming he’s no chef like their dad but it was delicious nonetheless.

After an hour or so, Sean excused himself to shower. Finn made a mental note to keep his eye out to catch him in his towel. He had made fun of Sean about seeing him in his towel that first time, told him how hot he looked which led to Sean blushing innocently.

“So Sean told me you guys are dating.” Daniel said out of the blue. It wasn’t a question, more like an opening statement.

“Yes, sir. We are.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna be over more?”

Finn scratched his head and chuckled, “I was over a lot before that.” Daniel was silent for a moment.

“What happens when you finish working for my dad?” His voice became more serious. Finn tilted his head, smiling down at him.

“We haven’t talked about it yet but it doesn’t look like I’m leaving anytime soon. Besides, even if I didn’t work for your dad any longer, I would still be around. For you and your brother.” Mostly for Sean but Daniel didn’t need to know that part.

“So we can still be best friends?” His voice got louder, jumping in his seat.

“Of course, little guy. We can’t break up team now, can we?” Finn crossed his arms, signalling their superhero team sigal. Daniel mimicked him, smiling widely. It was easy to life his mood. Sean had come back at that moment, his hair still a bit wet from the shower. The two of them looked up at him.

“Damn, I was hoping to catch you in your towel, sweetheart.” Finn teased, forcing his cheeks to turn red. Before he was able to say anything, Daniel interjected.

“Ew, gross!” He scrunched up his nose. Finn just giggled at him, paying him no mind and tossing a wink at Sean. He settled beside Finn on the couch.

“Go take a shower, cave-boy. You stink.” Sean pointed out. His brother huffed grumpily but obeyed his brother, leaving the two of them alone. He settled back down on the couch next to Finn.

“You kinda stink too.”

“You like my stink.” Finn cooed back, “It’s probably the booze and cum.” He teased, snickering as Sean flushed. Finn couldn’t help but teased him, he was so cute when he blushed. It wasn’t hard to make him blush either. It was cute how his eyes would always dart away, a small smile crept on his face, knowing he wasn’t mad about the teasing; maybe he even liked it. That put some thoughts in Finn’s head for later.

“I like you in my sweater.” Sean noted, leaning his head on his own shoulder staring at him. Finn leaned in closer to him. They smiled at each other, both unable to look away.

“Good cause I’m keeping it.” Sean was about to protest but they were interrupted by Esteban coming home. He came through the garage door with groceries slinged over both arms. He paused for a moment, looking at the two.

“Either one of you wanna help a poor old man?”

Finn didn’t end up staying over that much longer, much to Sean’s protest. But he knew he was overstepping by being there too much and it was his turn to buy groceries for the gang. That didn’t stop him from texting him for the rest of the day.

He was a bit timid around Esteban now. It wasn’t like walking on eggshells but now he really had to watch what he says because now he’s his son’s boyfriend. A title he never thought he’d have. Though, him and Sean hadn’t really discussed it verbally.  _ Maybe I ought to bring it up soon, _ Finn thought.

The next day at work, when it was just Mr. Diaz and him, they were both quiet. Finn didn’t want to be the first one to speak so he kept his mouth shut and did his work, only talking about work related things. It wasn’t until mid-day Esteban finally spoke about Sean.

“So Sean told me about you too.” He said simply. He got deja vu. Daniel said almost the same thing to him just yesterday. Finn had to stop a chuckle from coming out.

“Yeah. It sorta just happened.” Finn was unsure exactly what Sean had told him.

“When did… it start?” Finn sighed, not expecting that kind of question. He thought for a moment.

“We actually met at the hospital the same day we met.” Finn started, motioning between the two of them, “We kinda clicked right away. It was harmless at first, just friends. Until one night… I don’t know, it just happened. We just kissed and that was that.” Finn felt like he was rambling. He sighed again, taking a seat across from Esteban, who leaned against the workbench.

“At least I know you’re not lying. Sean said the same thing.” He chuckled. A wave of relief washed over Finn. 

“He’s different than the other people I’ve dated.” Finn said honestly, “He’s special.” He smiled.

“He is.” Esteban agreed.

“I told him we would have a talk. I don’t care that you’re also a guy, I just want you guys to be safe.” Finn knew where this was going. The look on Finn’s face made Esteban snicker.

“Yes, Finn,  _ the  _ talk. I did the research, I’ll admit. It wasn’t fun but I want my son to be safe. That is my top priority and should be yours.” Finn nodded along.

“I don’t want to be the nagging parent but sometimes it’s my duty. I don’t need to know the details or how far you two have gone but by the way you two look at each other, I think I can guess.” It was Finn’s turn to blush. “Please just promise me you’ll use protection. I know pregnancy it’s an issue, which I’m thankful for. That’s all I can really ask for without getting involved and I’d rather not.” He spoke with his hands, having a hard time keeping eye contact. It was an awkward subject and Finn felt uncomfortable but he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later; apparently it’s the former.

“And I think this can go without saying… Don’t hurt him. I know you have a tough past and he’s got his own personal demons he keeps locked away… The stuff with his mom still hinders him. Sean’s got shit on his plate right now and if you…” He didn’t finish his sentence but Finn knew what he meant. He nodded. Esteban knew more than he was letting on but now was not the time nor place to ask.

“This is all brand new to me and I’m trying not to fuck it up. My friends wanted to leave Seattle and I wasn’t ready. I like it here.” He repeated the same thing he told Sean the other night, not word for word, but the gist.

“I don’t think Sean wants to come back to work for me. Plus, you’re more help than he ever was.” Esteban joked, finally breaking the tension. Finn let out a laugh.

“I hope I can make him as happy as he makes me. He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met... I don’t want to disappoint him.” He was honest, saying his thoughts out loud. He remembered what Sean told him about their agreement: honesty is key.

“I appreciate the effort. Now, let’s get back to work,  _ hijo _ .” Finn’s heart warmed. He’d never felt this accepted from his own father. Esteban had come close to a father-figure; not that he had been looking for one. He kept his unresolved daddy issues buried deep. But Esteban treated him like a human being despite knowing the shit he’s been through felt good. After a couple moments, Finn got back up, strolling over to where Esteban worked under the hood.

“Uhm. Thanks for not firing me.” Finn joked, flipping a wrench, his mood lifted exponentially.

“Why would I fire you?”

“For dating your son.” They both laughed.

~

It took some convincing but his father finally agreed he could go on a camping trip with Finn and the others. Sean had to deep clean the house, including the bathroom which has been neglected since he got home from the hospital. He had to agree to not go crazy, be responsible and to take care of Lyla. Daniel begged to come multiple times but their dad knew better than to let a ten year old hang out with a bunch of older kids who weren’t the best influence on him.

Sean received all his grades back from school and passed all his exams, even scoring a B on the toughest final. Him and Lyla’s graduation was only in a couple days and his dad surprised him with a random trip to the hospital which turned out to be a fitting for a prosthetic eye. He’d gotten used to the eye patch he’d completely forgotten about their plans to get a glass eye. His father took advantage of that and surprised him. They took pictures of his eye so they could paint and match it to the new one. Sean was beyond excited.

He didn’t let anyone besides the doctors look at him without the eye patch. Neither his dad, Daniel or Finn has seen the thick scar over his eye. Wearing a prosthetic would change that though. It made him more insecure. His dad and the doctor reassured him that he looked great but that didn’t make him feel any better.

They went back the day before graduation to retrieve the glass eye and Sean left wearing it after being taught how to properly take care of it. Sean couldn’t stop catching glances at himself in the rear view mirror on the way home.  _ I look normal, _ he thought, caressing over the scar. The glass eye would only move slightly when he moved but if he looked directly straight, he looked just like he did all those weeks ago.

Daniel came rushing home that day, desperate to see Sean’s ‘transformation’ as he called it. A way of different emotions flew across his brothers face when he finally got a good look at Sean.

“You really look like a superhero now.” Daniel finally said, a small smile on his face. Sean let out a laugh, _ out of all the things he could have said. _

“All heroes have scars, now we just gotta give you one.” He teased, playfully ruffling his hair. Daniel’s hand shot up to caress the spot as if he actually hurt him. He and Daniel were silent for a bit, their dad cooking dinner in the kitchen and their video game still paused on the TV.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Daniel finally asked. 

“No,  _ enano _ . This was an accident, okay? If you had killed me, that might be a different story.” He tried to joke but Daniel still looked concerned.

“Listen, Daniel... “ He started, hunching over in his seat, “sometimes you can’t control everything and accidents happen. It’s okay.”

“Does it hurt anymore?”

“No.”

Daniel stayed silent, refusing to look his brother in the eye.

“You don’t need to feel guilty, alright? Everything is ok.” Sean put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Daniel hugged him back tightly. He didn’t want Daniel to have this burden on him, he’s just a kid. They pulled away at some clanging in the kitchen and their dad’s voice.

“Dinner’s ready, boys!” He shouted, no doubt heard their conversation. Daniel got up as if nothing happened. His father gave him a knowing look and shrugged. Nothing could save them from Daniel’s pre-teen mood swings. They ate dinner without any bickering and fighting, a smile on everyone’s face.

He threw up his graduation cap, an arm slung around Lyla’s shoulder. They both cheered with everyone. High school was finally over, they were finally adults. He still hadn’t received any news about the art school he applied to but he wasn’t letting that infect his cheery mood.

Sean scoped out the crowd, looking for his family. He spotted Finn first who stuck out like a sore thumb. A  _ cute  _ thumb, actually. He smiled widely and jogged towards him. Finn noticed him coming and swept him into a tight embrace. He spun Sean around, laughing in his ear. Not caring about the stares they got, he kissed Sean on the cheek. He grabbed Sean’s face staring at his new and improved eye.

“You look great!” He said with a wide grin on his face. His father and brother came into view, both snickering at their embarrassing display. He hugged them both, Daniel almost getting lost in the large over sized gown. Everyone congratulated him

Sean’s things were already packed and ready to go by the time he got home, having packed last night. He might be overly excited about camping with Finn.  _ And the others will be there, right. Not just me and Finn.  _ Sean blushed to himself. He looked over his bag double checking everything. Underwear: check, warm socks: check, toothbrush and toothpaste: check, condoms: check. He hid them deep in his bag. It was an embarrassing trip to the convenience store this morning.

Finn picked him up and they were on their way. Lyla and Cassidy piled into the back seat; Hannah, Penny and Jinx were already there. It was only an hour drive but a three hour hike to the spot Hannah told them about. Lyla was sweating and panting heavily by the time they got there. 

“Not all of us are track stars.” She panted, collapsing on a log.

“Ex-track star.” Sean corrected her. He set down his bag and joined her on the log, tossing her a water bottle, she immediately started chugging.

“That’s where you get your toned thighs from? Damn, and here I thought you were just blessed with nice legs.” Finn chimed in, winking at Sean, who blushed at the intimate comment. Lyla was too busy catching her breath to make a witty remark. Finn started setting up their tent, clearly unfazed by the long walk. He shared some stories on the road and being homeless for a while but Sean never really clued in to the harsh reality of it all. He glanced around the makeshift campsite, Cassidy setting up her own tents like it was second nature. This was normal for them.

“I’m gonna need help setting up the tent. Your dad didn’t leave any instructions with it.” Lyla asked. His dad had let him borrow their old tent, the old man probably knew it was just for Lyla, not the two of them. He must have known he’d be sharing with Finn but he didn’t say if he did. Sean nodded at her, starting to unpack.

It took him nearly an hour to set up the thing. Finn had to come in and help at one point because Sean kept getting frustrated. Lyla wasn’t much help earlier, she’d never gone camping before. Once she saw how out headed Sean was getting, she retreated and hung out with Cassidy. Finn soothed him, keeping his cool. He relaxed into his touch. Finn always knew how to stomp on the fire at the right time.

Since it was still light out, Finn dragged Sean away for a hike. He kept his phone on him just in case they got lost. They walked in one direction for a while before stumbling across a creek. They followed up river and found a small waterfall with a pond. It was a stunning site. Sean didn’t know this was out here in Washington. He pulled out his phone to take a picture and Finn started laughing at him.

“What?” Sean questioned him.

“I forgot you’re a city slicker.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You can take a picture with your mind. Make a memory of the moment.” He sounded like his dad which made Sean click his tongue. Thankful he brought his sketchbook along, he pulled it out, found a good angle and started sketching the area. The sun setting gave the environment such life, he wished he brought his coloured pencils along with him. It was only near the end of his sketch he drew Finn on the edge with his feet dangling in the water.

“I think it’s deep enough to swim.” Finn commented. Sean barely looked up from his book, adding detail to Finn’s hair.

“Hmm?” By the time he peeled his eyes away, Finn was stripping.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sean set his book down. Finn stripped all the way down, showing off his ass. He turned to Sean, winked at him, ran in and dove underwater. Sean yelled after him, concerned it was too shallow. Finn sprang up from the water a moment later, uninjured and laughing.

“It’s brisk but amazing!” He laughed. Sean crossed his arms and stood at the edge of the pond, shaking his head.

“Come on in, sweetheart. I won’t bite,” Finn sunk further into the water, muttering the last part but loud enough for him to hear, “unless you want me too.” Sean sighed and started taking off his clothes, Finn whistled and cat-called at him. He stripped down to his boxers and turned back around only for Finn to stop him.

“Nah, man, all of it has got to go!” He smirked devilishly as he checked out Sean. He pulled down his boxers and covered himself as he waddled into the water. Sean had no reason to cover himself, they had both seen each other’s parts before but seeing him fully naked was something different.

Once in the water, Sean submerged himself, the cold water gave him goosebumps all over. He swam over to Finn by the waterfall. They splashed at each other for a bit, laughing and just having fun. The tattooed boy pulled Sean closer to him.

“Sorry I dragged you away from everyone. I just wanted you alone for a bit.” Finn gave him a sweet smile, his arms snaking around his waist. Sean hooked his arms around the others neck, smiling back at him.

“You look good, by the way.” Finn gestured at his new glass eye.

“It was a present from my dad. The original plan was a new car but I don’t think I’ll be able to drive safely for a while.” 

“It gives me more of an excuse to see you. I don’t mind being your escort.” Finn teased, pulling him closer so their chests touched. Sean let out a gasp at the warmth. Finn leaned in first and pressed a light peck on Sean’s lips. It was just a light kiss at first but both boys got lost in it, all wrapped up in each other. He could feel Finn against his thigh in the water. It was deep enough to touch but the water came up to their chests. Sean moaned and pressed even closer. The other pulled away and kissed down his jaw, down his neck. Sean’s hands wandered down his sides and rested on his hips. Without asking, one of Sean’s hands crept around and cupped one of his cheeks. Finn let out a surprised gasp.

“Oh, someone is feisty.” Finn chuckled. He went back to work on Sean’s neck, nipping lightly and sucking. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“There,” Finn announced, “only cause you gave me one last week.” Sean might have cared but for right now he didn’t. He leaned in, capturing Finn’s lips. Finn’s fingers tangled into his hair, deepening their kiss. Sean moaned against his lips, feeling Finn hard against him. He rocked against him, their dicks brushing one another. They both pulled away with a gasp. Finn’s hand grasped them together, his hand big enough to wrap around both of them.

Moaning at the contact, Sean’s rested his head on the other’s shoulder as Finn pumped them. Sean joined his hand, grasping Finn at the base. Finn let go and pumped Sean’s dick, teasing the head. Sean copied his movement, his hand on his ass only grasping harder. They rolled their hips together.

“I’m close, Sean.” He moaned out, his breathing growing heavier. Sean teased the tip, his thumb rolling over the slit. Finn mimicked his movements causing Sean to buckle his knees slightly. Not giving him much warning, he moaned out Finn’s name loudly as he came. It didn’t take long for Finn after seeing the other reach climax. They both held each other as they panted, coming down from their high.

“Never thought you’d be one for public sex.” Finn snorted. Sean blushed but rolled his eyes.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, I don’t think that counts.”

“Let’s head back before it gets too dark.” Finn grabbed his hand, pulling them out of the water. They didn’t have much to dry themselves off with so Finn sacrificed his shirt. Sean lent him his sweater so he wouldn’t be half naked. They held hands as they walked back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the scene between Finn and Esteban, I adore their relationship. Please let me know what you think! I love hearing your guys' feedback :)  
> So I've got the next two chapters planned out and that might be it D: I do really want to write an epilogue which will probably be super long but we'll see. I'm sad it almost near the end :(   
> If I plan on writing any more works for Finn/Sean it'll probably be one-shots but I have no plans currently. This fic kinda took over my life for the last couple weeks lol.  
> Let me know what y'all think!  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr :)


	9. When Am I Gonna Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I promise I haven't abandoned this fic! I've just had a super ridiculous busy week. Like, winning a contest, doing a photoshoot, getting a tattoo, playing D&D. Non-stop, I swear.  
> But to make up for not posting for a week, this chapter's quite long. Like 6k long. It took me a while to write it cause how little free time I had. I'm posting this at 2am lol. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of the week. Fingers crossed I don't get too busy again, my week is pretty free.  
> Thank you SO much for all the kind words on the last chapter. It really warms my heart and keeps me motivated. I'm too shy to respond sometimes but it does make me so happy that you guys like this story so much.  
> Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> When Am I Gonna Lose by Local Natives  
> Warnings for this chapter: Smoking marijuana

Sean woke up in the tent alone the next morning. He rolled over and patted the bedroll next to him, finding it cold. He groaned, knowing Finn was an early riser where he wasn’t. Finally getting up, he threw on a pair of jeans, struggling to get them on the tight space.

Once decent, he made his way out of his tent. He found Hannah and Penny having coffee by their makeshift kitchen. Have only been here a couple days, they sure made the place homey already. Sean greeted them and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

“Finn’s by the lake.” Hannah said before Sean even had the chance to ask. She seemed like she was in a sour mood. He thanked her and made a second cup for Finn. Sean made his way toward the lake, walking slowly, trying not to spill the fresh coffee. He found Finn throwing his knife at a tree just off the shore. He was sporting some worn black overalls with the bottom rolled up and a faded grey t-shirt with his signature bandanna around his neck; he looked cute.  _ Very  _ cute.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Finn greeted him with a smile. Sean returned it and passed the mug. They sat by the tree Finn cut up.

“Nice work.” Sean commented, gesturing up at the tree. From the look of it, Finn must had hit it over a hundred times. _ I wonder how long he’s been up. _

“Just letting out some frustration.”

“Care to share with the class?” Finn sighed, taking a long drink from his coffee.

“It’s just… the others have been on my ass about leaving again. I thought I put it to rest but they’re getting antsy.” Finn averted his eyes, refusing to look at Sean.

“They managed to score some ranch work down in California. It was our plan from the start to go there after Seattle. I want to stay, I really do but...” Finn continued, his voice growing quiet and almost shameful. Sean stared down at his coffee, unsure what to say or how to react. He also thought the subject was dealt with but clearly the other guys had plans. Finn was going to leave him, just like Karen did. He pouted at the thought, comparing Finn to his…

Finn scratched his head, clearly uncomfortable.

“Hans was pissed when I told her I want to stay. I don’t have enough cash to keep the house if it’s just me and Cass. She’s cool with staying cause she actually likes her job and she’s never liked any job. Never thought she would want to settle down somewhere. They’re letting her become an apprentice now if you can believe that.” Finn chuckled nervously. Sean nodded, staring into his coffee. They stayed silent for a long moment.

“Are you gonna say something?”

“I-I don’t know what to say. You know how I feel about you.” Sean mumbled, “I don’t want you to leave like...” He hid his face in his mug, taking another sip, he didn’t want to finish his sentence. He’d only brought up Karen once to him before, it was a subject he avoided from anyone. He didn’t want to relive that part of his life. But Finn was trying to stay, that made him different.

“Me too.” Finn rested his hand on Sean’s knee, squeezing it, reassuring him. After another long moment, Finn spoke again.

“I’ve been doing some thinking.” Finn started, hunching down to meet Sean’s eye.

“Cass and I could probably split an apartment downtown but both of us probably need to get a second job for a while. I’m  _ not  _ leaving, Sean.” The use of his name made him finally look up. He looked into Finn’s deep blue eyes and saw compassion.

“That’s why I was up so early. I had to think shit out alone. I still gotta talk to Cassidy and see if she’s up for it but I think it can work. Your dad’s job will pay better than some ranch work down south. It’ll be hard to find another part time job being a drop out but I  _ want  _ it to work. I don’t want to lose you.” Finn spoke softly, brushing his thumb over the fabric on his jeans. Sean’s mind went a mile a minute. He knew he felt the same but words were hard. This isn’t something he’s felt before and he didn’t know how to explain it. He kept opening and shutting his mouth, unsure what to say.

“You don’t gotta say anything, just give me a nod that you understand.” He squeezed his knee again, reassuring him. Sean nodded. Finn started to get up but Sean caught him by his hand, stopping him. He stuttered for a moment before clearing his throat and tried again.

“I- uh… Thank you, Finn. I… I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” Finn smiled sweetly as him, leaning down to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth before leaving him to his thoughts. 

Sean sat there for a while after, staring off into the water, letting the rest of his coffee get cold. He may have thought him and Finn were maybe moving too fast but Finn shared the same feelings as him, making him not feel so alone. Sure, they didn’t agree on everything, they came from different worlds and were brought up very differently. He was glad Finn shared his past with him but Sean hadn’t truly done the same. But the stuff about his mom he kept buried, denying she even existed. It still hurt. However, Finn didn’t know. Lyla only knew because she has been in his life for so long she was bound to find out.

He remembered the evening he told her when they were twelve, maybe thirteen. She didn’t question his frustrations, just let him vent. He had cried on her shoulder all night. They’d become even closer after that. Speaking of Lyla, he spotted her walking up to where he sat. He could feel his legs starting to cramp from sitting so long.

“Finn told me you’d be over here. Wow, what a great view.” He commented, placing her hands on her hips, staring off into the water like he had earlier. 

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Finn just told me everyone wants to leave the state but he’s trying to stay if he can afford it.”

“Oh…” Her voice trailed off.

“Yeah.”

“At least he’s trying?” Sean snorted, a lump catch in his throat. He’d pushed his emotions down so much in front of Finn he didn’t realize how worked up it made him. Lyla, the mind reader she is, leaned down and rubbed his back, pulling him into a hug. Sean let a tear fall onto her sweater, not saying anything. They sat holding each other for a while before Sean finally pulled away, using the back of his hand to clean his face. Lyla gave him a kind smile.

“Penny mentioned a cool lookout spot so I thought we could take a hike, just the two of us.”

“I would have thought you wouldn’t want to hike again after almost dying yesterday.” He teased, already feeling better.

“Pfft, I’m experienced now.”

Turns out, Lyla made them stop every half hour or so to take a break, even stole some of Sean’s water. Sean decided to keep his comments to himself. It was nice to hang out just the two of them again, it felt like forever ago when it was just the two of them. Lyla made him feel like a normal person. He could talk to her about anything and never feel like he was being judged, at least not seriously judged. She teased him about just anything but he knew there were no harsh intentions; never with her.

Lyla chatted about college for a little bit, knowing it was still a rough subject for Sean, having not received an acceptance letter. She reassured him again, confident that he would get one soon. Sean tried to believe her. He knew there was still a chance but it was getting harder to be hopeful going into the summer. 

The two of them skipped stones for a while, Sean showed Lyla how and she ended up beating him. Cassidy came out out of the trees just as Lyla was rubbing it in his face.

“You two look like you’re having fun.” She grinned at them as she strolled over.

“I have taught you well, young padawan.” Sean bowed at Lyla, causing her to laugh harder.

“Just came by to let you know dinner will be ready soon. Hannah’s made her famous stew for our last night here.”

“We’ll be right over.” Lyla replied. Cassidy took her leave.

“I didn’t mean to keep you from Finn all day, sorry dude.” Lyla skipped another stone, sighing, “I just feel like we don’t hang out as much anymore.”

Sean shrugged, “We've been busy with school but now we got a whole summer together.” Lyla paused, kicking a stone with her foot.

“Yeah but you’re got Finn now.”  
“And you. Don’t forget you’re still my best friend.” He put his hand over her shoulder, hugging her from the side.

“Yeah, best freakin’ fighters forever.” She smiled up at him warmly. They stood with each other for a while longer before they headed back for camp.

“I promise I’ll leave you two love birds alone for the rest of the evening, so you guys can spend some quality time together.” She said with a wink, ducking under a branch.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” Sean stuttered.

“You don’t have to be a mind-reader to know what’s going on between you two. I saw the look on your face when you guys came back last night. You don’t gotta share the details with me, just have fun.” Sean blushed.  _ If she could tell, that means everyone probably knew. _

“Don’t be so friggin’ uptight, man. It’s  _ obvious  _ Finn wants you bad and you’re all over him. Just talk to him, Sean. What’s the worry?” She stopped walking, their campsite in sight. Sean looked at his feet, embarrassed. 

“I know you’re a virgin. I’m sure he knows too with your lack of experience. It’s not a bad thing, dude, don’t worry so much. Finn won’t care.”

“It’s different between two guys, Lyla.”  
“No shit, Sherlock.” She snorted.

“What if I fuck it up somehow? What if I’m not good enough? What if-” Lyla cut him off with her hand.

“Don’t be so worried. Finn likes you and all your awkwardness, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. And if it is, I’ll just beat him up.” She turned on her heel and headed to camp. Sean held back a moment, a puzzled look on his face. He was worried about a lot of things. Sex didn’t really cross his mind until now. It’s not like he didn’t want to; he  _ really  _ wanted to.

He knew how it worked between two guys. But what he didn’t know was what position he would be in. What did Finn prefer? Bottoming didn’t seem like the worst thing. He did try out of curiosity once and fingered himself in the shower. It felt weird and he wasn’t able to make himself finish. He knew Finn would make it pleasurable. But would Finn want to bottom? He seemed like the more dominant one but that didn’t mean the dominant one would always top. Sean was nervous he would finish too quickly or not be able to satisfy Finn. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear someone creep up behind him.

“Whatca doin’, sweetheart?” Finn surprised him, clasping both hands on his shoulders, making Sean yelp, nearly jump out of his skin. His cheeks went bright red as if Finn could read his mind. Finn threw an arm around Sean, laughing at his expression.

“You good?” Finn asked as he walked them towards the others.

“Y-yeah, just… Just thinking is all.” Sean shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, avoiding Finn’s eyes.

“What’re you thinking about?” Finn pressed, leaning into him more.

“Uhm. Nothing important.”

“Sure, sure.” Sean was thankful he didn’t push any further but Lyla was right, he should talk to Finn. If he can’t talk about the stuff about his mom with him, he can at least talk about sex. Sean wasn’t even sure if they have had the ‘boyfriend’ conversation yet. He kind of just assumed they were dating; he knew they were exclusive but he wasn’t sure if Finn even did labels, like his sexuality. Finn told Sean he liked people not based on their gender so Sean just assumed he was pansexual but he never outright said it. Sean tried to shake the thought away, he didn’t want to be worrying about another thing on top of everything else, he needed to chill.

“Take a puff, and pass it to your friend.” Finn said to him, passing a joint his way. He took it gladly, needing to calm his nerves. Sean did as he was told and passed the short joint to Lyla. Finn moved and settled between Sean's legs as he sat on the log. He put his arm over Sean’s thigh, leaning against him. He was able to play with Finn’s hair as the weed kicked in. Zoning out, he leaned onto Finn, pressing his forearms onto his back, resting his head on Finn’s head. It didn’t seem like Finn noticed, he was in deep conversation with Lyla talking about something. He picked up on some words but wasn’t really paying attention.

Sean looked up after a while and noticed almost everyone had left. He didn’t realize how much time had passed. Cassidy and Lyla were chatting away a few feet from them and Finn was still and silent underneath him. His head resting against his knee, an arm hooked around his leg. Sean’s movements caused Finn to stir, apparently he had fallen asleep. He looked up at Sean smiling. Finn turned around in between Sean’s legs so he was facing him.

“Hi.” Finn greeted him softly, his eyes half closed but stared up at him dreamily. Sean chuckled at his expression, he looked dopey.

“Hi yourself.” He huffed, settling himself on top of Finn’s crossed legs, right in his lap, stretching his legs out behind him. Finn wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him in closer.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Finn asked, his voice low.

Sean nodded, “I was just spaced out.” Finn smirked at him.

“That’s what happens when you smoke too much. You lose track of time.” He chuckled softly. Sean was still a bit spacey, coming off the high. 

“Missed you today.” Finn noted. Sean glanced over to the girls, both leaning into each other, talking to each other quietly.

“Lyla needed me. She just needed some reassurance.” And he did as well. Finn hummed, his fingers playing with the hem of Sean’s shirt. Sean did the same and hooked his fingers into Finn’s overalls, tugging him closer.

“I get you to myself tonight.” Finn said with a sly smirk on his face. Sean felt his cheeks grow red. Might as well bite the bullet.

“I’m all yours.” He said quietly, trying his best not to be nervous or stumble on his words. Finn let out a sigh before he leaned in and captured his lips. He grasped at the fabric around his waist, pulling him closer. Sean took to hint and shuffled closer in his lap, his legs coming around to wrap around Finn’s hips as he deepened the kiss. They got lost in each other, hands staying above fabric until Finn slipped a warm hand under his shirt to rest on his hip, earning a small gasp from Sean. Sean grinded his hips, wanting more. They forgot their surroundings, not noticing Lyla and Cassidy stopping their conversation. They barely pulled away when the girls started hooting and hollering at them.

“Oh-la-la~!”

“What a show!”

“Get a room!”

“Go to bed, lovebirds!”

They pulled away, laughing at their comments, their hands still on each other.

“Maybe we should take this to our tent.” Finn chuckled. Sean’s nerves got to him as he just nodded. The other took his hand and led them to their tent, away from everyone. Lyla winked at him as they passed, he gave her a shy smile, keeping his head down.

Sean could feel his hands getting sweaty with nerves. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked or gotten each other off, why was this so much different? He knew Finn would make this easy and comfortable, he shouldn’t be so worried.

Following Finn into the tent, he zipped it up behind him as Finn lit the lantern and dimmed it so their silhouettes wouldn’t be so noticeable. Sean sat on his heels, not sure what to do. Finn was relaxed against their bedroll, already splayed out. Their eyes met and heat shot up to Sean’s face and a lump catch in his throat.

“Don’t be so nervous, sweetie. I won’t bite...” Finn cooed, extending a hand for him, “Unless you want me too.” The same words from yesterday but meant much more now. The tattooed boy pulled him down next to him, snuggling close to him.

“We can take it slow, okay?” Finn whispered, his hands rubbing Sean’s back, trying to calm him. Sean nodded in response. Leaning in, Finn captured his lips again and he melted into the kiss like he had earlier. Already lost, Sean’s hand came up and cupped the back of Finn’s neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss. He loved kissing Finn, he was so good at it. His tongue sliding against his as their kiss grew more passionate and heated. Sean didn’t stop himself from grinding up against Finn.

Finn pulled away for a moment before Sean chased him, pressing another heated kiss on his lips. All his nerves floating away slowly. Finn pulled away again and Sean groaned, opening his eyes to look at the other, agitated he keeps stopping. He was about to speak up but Finn rolled them over so he was on top of Sean, staring at him with lust filled eyes. Sean moaned out loud when the other shifted against him, rubbing their pelvises together, their clothed erections grazing ever so slightly.

Grabbing Finn’s face, he kissed him forcefully, his fingers tangling in his dreads. Their chests pressed up against the other, Finn’s hands moved down and under Sean’s shirts. His warm hands pressing against his hips like he did outside. Sean moaned against his lips and Finn pulled up his shirt, his fingers rubbing against bare skin. He pulled away from Sean to lift his shirt completely off.

Pressing another kiss to his lips, Finn started to kiss down his neck to his chest, hovering over his nipples for a moment before taking one of them in his mouth. His fingers massaging and pressing into Sean’s chest and sides, poking and teasing to find his weak spots. Sean squeaked when Finn’s fingers pressed into his sides, causing him to chuckle against Sean’s skin. His was so turned and the bulge in his jeans proved that.

Finn kissed and licked further down his chest until he got to his jeans. His hand grazed over his clothed erection, causing Sean to let out a breathy moan. Sean bit his lip to stay quiet as the other popped open his jeans and slide his jeans down his thigh. He helped Finn take his jeans off, completely naked now in front of a fully clothed Finn.

“Wait,” Sean said, sitting upright, “you take your clothes off too.” Finn snickered at him, obeying him. Sean started fussing over Finn’s overall’s as Finn took off his bandana. Peeling off his shirt, Finn shimmied out of his overall’s awkwardly, very obviously trying to get Sean to laugh. It worked.

“You’re such a dork.” Sean teased, his hand hooking Finn’s neck to bring him in for another kiss. Finn laughed against his lips, pushing him down.

“A hot dork, darlin’.” Finn corrected, nipping and kissing down his chest again. Sean’s laugh and smile fell as he sucked his neck, his hands wandering down to his thighs.

Finn settled between his legs as he kissed down his chest again, not stopping as he got to his dick that sat against his stomach, painfully hard. Finn licked the tip and grasped the base, fingers brushing his balls. Sean remembered when he did this the first time and how fast he came. Letting out a loud moan as Finn took him into his mouth without issue. His eyes glanced up to meet Sean’s as he sucked hard, pulling another moan out of him. It was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Finn, wait.” Sean moaned out, sitting up on an elbow. He didn’t want this to be over so soon. Finn pulled off of his with a wet pop.

“What? Too fast?” He questioned, Sean nodded, a bit embarrassed.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. We got all night.”

“Could I… try?” It was something he’d been curious about ever since he showed interest in Finn sexually. When he jerked himself off in the shower, putting his fingers in his mouth turned him on more than he would admit.

“Only if you want to, I’m not going to push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” They swapped positions, Sean nervously bending down to kiss Finn’s tattooed chest, just like he had. He had nothing to go off of besides doing the same thing Finn did to him. Sean pressed wet kisses down his chest. Licking and sucking his nipple caused Finn to shift, stifling a moan. Finn was definitely more sensitive here than he was. He continued down his body, Finn moving to rest on his elbows to watch him.

His nerves came back when he was eye to eye with Finn’s dick. He gulped, taking it in his hand, Finn let out a heavy sigh. He gave an experimental lick to the tip, looking up to Finn for approval. Finn smirked at him, tilted his head.

“Take it into your mouth slowly, use your tongue and saliva and watch your teeth.” Finn instructed. Sean did as he was told; he gripped Finn at the base with one hand, his other hand gripping his thigh. He took him in his mouth, flattening his tongue, he licked around the tip before taking more into his mouth.

“Yes, that’s it,” Finn moaned, “don’t go so fast, get used to the weight of it. That’s it. Take more into your mouth and-” Finn groaned loudly before he could finish. Sean sucked, hollowing out his cheeks like Finn did to him. Finn’s moans were music to his ears, his dick twitching on his thigh. Bringing a hand down to his own dick, he slowly jerked himself as he bobbed his head up ad down, remembering what Finn did to him the first time. He could taste the precum, it was slightly salty and warm against his tongue. His jaw ached in a way it never had before; he liked it.

“Sean, sweetie, hold on.” Finn cupped his cheek, pulling him off his dick, a string of saliva breaking off as he pulled away. Finn bit his lip and groaned loudly.

“Was that okay?” Unsure why he stopped him.

Finn let out a breathy sigh, “That was better than okay. It was too good. I coulda come just from watching. You’re so sexy.” He muttered the last part but Sean still flushed, chuckling nervously.

“Come here.” He pulled Sean up by the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. They both groaned into each other’s mouths, Sean’s hands still on their dicks. Finn pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Do you want to continue?” Finn asked breathlessly. Sean nodded his head, making the other laugh.

“I need you to use your words, sweetheart.”

“Yes. Yeah. I-I want to… I want you… I’m...” Sean didn’t know what he was asking, his mind all jumbled. He looked up at Finn with large eyes, silently asking for help. Finn, thankfully, took the hint.

“We can go all the way if you want to. I haven’t bottomed in a while but we can do that if you prefer. Or… If you want to bottom, that’s totally up to you. Or we can just get each other off, like we have before. Anything will be enjoyable with you. But you gotta use your words, I need to know what you want to do, even if that means stopping right now.” Finn reassured him, caressing his face.

“I-I want to continue. I want… I think I want to bottom. I…” Sean stuttered, his cheeks burning again. He didn’t have the courage to tell him he’s tried to finger himself before. Finn smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“We can take it slowly, there’s no rush.” Finn moved them so Sean was laying on his back again. He slotted himself between Sean’s legs and reached over him, grabbing a small bottle. Finn snickered at the look on Sean’s face.

“It’s lube. It’s a must.” Finn explained and Sean snorted.

“I’m a virgin, Finn, not oblivious.” He teased Finn, a smirk on his face. The other chuckled as he pushed Sean’s legs apart gently. His smile faded a bit as Finn slicked his fingers, his nerves settling back in.

“Just relaxed. I’m right here.” Finn whispered. Sean felt himself relax with Finn’s words but tensed up again as soon as his fingers pressed against him.

“I-it’s cold.” Sean stuttered, Finn’s fingers massaging his hole.

“It’s warm up soon enough.” The tattooed boy pressed light kisses on his jaw, his free hand coming up to rest beside Sean’s head, steadying himself over him. Sean’s hands shot up and grasped his shoulders when a finger slipped inside. It felt different than when he tried.

“Are you okay, does it hurt?” 

“N-no, just… feels weird.”

Finn huffed, his warm breath against his cheek. He moved his finger slowly further inside him, farther than he was able to get his own fingers. Finn twisted the digit, feeling around, getting Sean used to the feeling. He thrusted in and out a bit, listening to Sean’s shallow breathing.

“I’m going to add a second finger.” Finn did as he said. It felt tight, but as he rubbed his fingers against the walls inside him, a moan escaped his lips. He thrusted his fingers in and out slowly, stifled moans flowing out of his mouth as he started to feel good. It was a pleasure he couldn’t describe, something new. Finn nibbled along his jaw, distracting him as he spread his fingers apart, stretching him. Sean let out a gasp, tensing up again.

“It’s okay, just have to find your spot and you’ll feel great.” Finn muttered against him. Sean wasn’t sure what he was talking about until his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves inside him, causing him to jolt and gasp loudly. The shock of pleasure caused Sean to tighten his grip on Finn’s shoulder, shuddering.

“There we are.” He cooed, his fingers rubbing against the spot again.

“What-what was that?”

“Your prostate. Every guy has one.” Finn’s fingers worked him open, he could feel himself grow looser and more relaxed. Finn would brush against the spot every couple thrusts, scissoring his fingers as he went. He finally added three, the stretch burning slightly but Sean was lost in pleasure, not even caring how vocal he was.

“That’s it, Sean.” Finn moaned out his name, capturing Sean’s lips for a moment before he pulled out his fingers. Sean whined at the loss of contact.

“I think you’re ready now, how do you feel?”

“Strange… but good.” Sean felt out of breath and they barely started. Finn sat up and reached behind him again, pulling out a condom this time. Sean remembered the condoms he packed in his back, still sitting in there.  _ Guess I won’t be needing them.  _ As if reading his mind, Finn let out a chuckle.

“You can top me some time, okay? I haven’t been with a guy in a long time but I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” He spoke softly, Sean’s dick twitching at the idea of topping Finn.

“Next time, hot shot.” He teased, reading Sean’s dazed expression. Finn ripped open the condom packet with his teeth, putting it on himself slowly, in full view for Sean to watch between his legs. He spread some more lube onto his fingers and coated his dick, staring at Sean as he did. Sean bit his lip as his eyes raked down Finn’s body, taking him in fully. His tattooed chest glistened lightly with sweat, his once skinny body slightly plump in some areas. Sean felt bold and sat up to pull Finn down for a kiss. Finn hummed against his lips, a hand tangling in his hair. He pushed him down again, chest to chest and Sean moaned into their kiss. He cupped Finn’s face, his thumb brushing against the triangles on his face. Finn was the first to pull away.

“God, you’re so hot.” Finn mumbled, re-positioning himself between his legs. His calloused hands pushing Sean’s legs apart as he lined himself up with Sean’s hole. Sean gasped slightly at the feeling of the blunt head against him.

“You okay?” Finn asked him again, meeting his eye. Sean nodded but then remembered what Finn said, to use his words.

“Yeah… I want you.” He mumbled the last part but the smile on Finn’s face meant he heard him. He pushed inside gently, the stretch burning. He inched in painfully slow, Sean’s breath caught in his throat. It felt a lot different than his fingers; bigger and warmer.

“Breathe.” Finn reminded him, still pushing in slowly. Sean let out a breathy moan, his hands grasping at the bedroll underneath him.

_ I’m breathless.  _ He glanced up at Finn’s face, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at him. His turned on expression caused Sean to roll his hips somewhat, making both of them to gasp.

“Oh, god,” Finn moaned out as he bottomed out, his hips pressing into Sean, “You feel so hot”. He felt incredibly full, nothing like his fingers. It felt better than his fingers, longer too. He was so deep inside him. Finn leaned down, hovering over Sean, he looked like he was trying to hold himself back. It felt tight, he could only imagine the pleasure Finn was going through. Sean put his hands on the other’s back, his fingers grabbing at the skin trying to hold onto anything to steady himself.

“You can move.” Sean said quietly, almost embarrassed. Finn let out a sigh as he started to pull out and push back in. The feeling of him rubbing against his walls caused Sean to moan out, fingernails raking down Finn’s back lightly. He felt the drag against his hole, his dick was much thicker than his fingers.

“Do.. How do you feel?” Finn asked, a moan caught in his throat. Sean was glad Finn kept talking to him, it reminded him to stay grounded and not get lost in any of the pain.

“Ah.. I-I… don’t know.” Sean stuttered, his words turning into gasps.

Finn changed his angle, trying to find the sweet spot. Sean focused on his breathing, kept calm and Finn thrusted in at a slow pace, it slowly started to feel good and less weird. Finn’s head brushed against the bundle of nerves, Sean gasped loudly. He moaned out, his nails dug into Finn’s shoulder blades. He gathered the courage to speak up, Finn still moving at a slow pace.

“You can… go faster.” Sean looked up at Finn who halted his movements for a moment. He snapped his hips forwards, testing the waters. Sean let out a yelp as he hit his prostate dead on. Finn picked up the pace, keeping it steady as he lifted one of Sean’s legs up over his shoulder, taking advantage of his flexibility, hitting against his sweet spot every couple thrusts. Sean tried to cover his mouth from moaning too much but Finn removed it just as quickly.

“I want to hear you.” He stated, his voice breathless. Finn grasped his dick, spreading the precum across the tip. He spread his legs further apart, he didn’t realize how hard and turned on he was. Looking up at Finn, he met his eyes. Finn jerked him along with his thrusts, both their moans and grunts covering the sound of slapping skin. It felt  _ good _ .

Sean’s fingernails did a number to Finn’s back; he moved his hands and tangled them in his hair, bringing his head closer to his, capturing his lips. Their tongues slid against each other as Finn thrusts became irregular. He could feel the heat rising in the pit of his stomach, his climax approaching. Sean pulled away, resting their foreheads together, their breaths mingling, both panting hard.

“God, you feel amazing, baby.” Finn hummed, his lips brushing his.

“You’re squeezing me so tightly,” He said breathlessly, “and your hips are shaking.” He was. Sean’s mind went blank, the moans flowing out of his mouth as he grinded down onto Finn, meeting his thrusts.

“Come here.” Sean moaned out, pulling at Finn’s hair, catching his lips again. He moaned into his mouth, squeezing his dreads as he came. He pulled away, moaning his name and cursing against his lips.

Finn snapped his hips forward, “Sean, fuck,” he moaned out coming after seeing Sean climax. He thrusted a few more times before collapsing on him. Finn panted against him, coming down from his high, he lazily kissed the side of his face. He took a second before he pulled out, making Sean feel empty. He threw his head back, catching his breath as Finn disposed of the condom. He stayed on his back as Finn cleaned him up and then snuggled against his side.

“How did that feel? What’s the verdict?” Finn asked, resting his head on Sean’s chest facing him. Sean thought for a moment, meeting Finn’s eyes.

“Overwhelming... but amazing. I thought I came hard the first time but that was… something else.” He cupped Finn’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. Finn leaned into the touch and hummed. Tangling their legs together, he pulled their blanket over them, the tattooed boy still snuggling on him.

“You were quite noisy.” Sean felt himself blush hard, recalling the noises he made.

Finn chuckled at his expression, “I like it when you’re noisy, it’s a major turn on.” He pressed a kiss to his chest, like setting his words in stone. 

“I wanna do that again.” Sean said softly, admitting his thoughts out loud.

“Again? Right now?” Finn’s head shot up, excitedly. Sean laughed, patting him on the back.

“No, I mean… In general. I wanna do it again.”

“Man, I thought you wanted to go another round. Just give me ten minutes.” Finn teased, settling his head back down on his chest. Sean played with his hair, toying with the charms. They laid in silence, just listening to their breathing, Finn’s fingers rubbing circles on his bare chest.

“I have question.” Sean asked- more like commented. It had been on his mind since their first kiss; everyone asked him and he could never give a straight answer. Finn quirked an eyebrow.

“Are we… dating?” Finn snickered at his question, his eyes squinting.

“Well we’ve sucked each other’s dicks and we just fucked and… we like each other.  _ A lot _ . So yeah, sweetie. I would say so.”

“Then does that make us boyfriends or…” It was the question his dad asked him, his brother, his friends at the party the other week. He didn’t want to assume.

“I-uh. Don’t really do labels but if that’s what you wanna call us then sure, Sean. We’re boyfriends.” There was no question, Finn was so sure of his answer. Sean grinned down at him, butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re so cute…  _ And  _ sexy.” Finn commented, rolling his head against Sean’s chest. He hummed in response.

“Let’s sleep.” He could already feel his eyes struggling to stay open. Finn leaned over and put out the lantern. He snuggled back against Sean’s side, his head on his chest again. Sean fell asleep with a hand in his hair, the other holding Finn’s hand against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ Finally, eh! I've had the tent scene planned from the beginning. It was either that or car sex but car sex is a hell of a lot more awkward. But I hope you guys liked it! I really wanted to make Sean's first time memorable and sweet. I was planning on switching POV's during but had a groove with Sean so we'll touch on what Finn's thinkin' next time ;)  
> Consent is sexy! I really tried to make sure Finn got Sean to talk during and laugh because that's always better :)  
> I was going to add drama at the end but I'll save that for the next chapter. I'll try to get it out in a couple days - I have it planned out, I just gotta write it. And I'll say again, it'll be the last chapter D: But! I am planning an epilogue that keeps getting longer. So have that to look out for <3


	10. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I've spent like every night this week working on this to make it perfect. I actually also decided last minute to split this chapter in two because it got so long. So the next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after! Thank you everyone for being patient and for leaving kind words on the last chapter <3 I love hearing your feedback. Enjoy!  
> No immidiate warnings for this chapter  
> Summer Nights by Siames & Barbie Williams

Finn woke up bright and early like he usually did. He felt a bit hungover from last night but it wasn’t anything too bad. He attempted to roll over but realized he was locked in Sean’s embrace. He thought he was a touchy person. _ I could get used to waking up like this _ , he thought to himself, smirking at no one.

Sean’s mouth was half open, breathing slowly and sleeping soundly, a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth; he was cute. Sean looked peaceful. The scar over his eye is more prominent now. He’d never gotten a close look at it; it was sexy. He had definitely voiced his opinion about it already, making the other blushed.

Their night together was better than Finn could have ever imagined. He’s been with lots of people before, but never anyone like Sean. They were gentle with each other. He could feel himself growing harder just from remembering the noises Sean made last night. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Sean stirred awake. He grunted and blinked, glancing over to Finn and gave him a sleepy smile.

“What time is it?” Sean mumbled. Finn shrugged and pulled Sean closer for warmth, who moaned contently. That didn’t help the situation Finn had downstairs. He was sure Sean felt it when he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t get enough last night?” He asked, his hand rubbing down Finn’s side. It was Finn’s turn to blush, feeling shy all of a sudden. He shook away the insecurity and chuckled.

“Don’t think I could ever get enough of you.” He replied after a moment, nuzzling his face against Sean’s chest, hugging him closer, not caring now if Sean felt him against his thigh. Sean hummed and let himself be embraced. They laid together for a while longer before Finn felt something poke at his stomach. He glanced down, noticing Sean also half hard. Glancing back up at Sean, he let out a chuckle. The other’s face was a deep scarlet colour, his gaze avoiding his. 

“No regrets from last night, then?” Finn asked curiously, hoping he already knew the answer. He bit his lip when Sean finally met his eyes.

“Definitely not.” Finn was surprised when Sean yanked him up for a kiss but settled against him and kissed back.

Finn didn’t waste any time and got them off, both wrapped tightly in his hand. Sean clawed at his back, still raw from last night. The slight tinge of pain set him off. He climaxed quickly and took Sean in his mouth as he finished. Sean’s moans echoing in his head. They really couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

People came and went from his life often, no one ever expressed this kind of interest in him. Him and Hannah had shared a bed lots of times but it was more for release and pleasure than romantic feelings. Sure, they cared about each other but it wasn’t the same. What he and Sean had felt good. He felt  _ good _ . He thrived on it; Sean made him incredibly happy. 

“Do you really like giving head that much?” Sean asked as they were getting dressed.

Finn laughed, “Of course, darlin’. Can’t get enough of that dick.” He playfully rustled his hair. Sean’s red face was always adorable.

It took Finn no time to take down their tent with Sean helping out. They also agreed to help Lyla take down hers, but she just sat and watched as she drank her coffee. Hannah didn’t talk to him once yesterday and barely batted an eye his way this morning. She was still angry with him for wanting to stay. ‘You’re splitting up the family’ she had told him. He was. He was splitting them up but he thought this life was worth it. It was his chance to finally settle down, something like this wouldn’t come around so easily again. Might not be a beach house in Costa Rica but he was content.

This was the longest job he managed to keep, and he was the more responsible one out of the gang. His job with Esteban already went past the expected expiry date but Esteban kept him on, liked his work ethic. Finn saw a father figure in him. It was unexpected and absolutely not something he was actively seeking, however it felt nice to have someone respect him like that. The relationship he had with his own father was something he tried to forget, lock away in the back of his mind and forget about him completely.

Finn would have tried to convince them to stay longer even if it wasn’t for Sean but he helped. The others knew how he got attached to people so they all suspected it would be a spring fling or something of the sort. Finn knew it was different. Trying to convince the others it was different was difficult. They liked Sean, even though he was brought up in a different world from them. He settled into their group well enough

Finn almost thought he could ask Sean to come down south with them but that thought died as soon as he thought about it. Sean had a real life here, a life he wanted Finn to be apart of. It was still hard to believe someone as amazing, kind and as hot as Sean wanted him in his life. He knew how he felt about Sean, his feelings for him grew stronger every time they were together. He wasn’t some spring fling he originally thought.

Pulled from his thoughts, Lyla playfully slapped him on the back, thanking him for helping. He immediately recoiled at the impact, his back still raw because of Sean. Lyla seemed to notice him wincing in pain. She stared at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him, her mind working like clockwork.

“You guys actually did it!” She said rather loudly, pointing a finger between him and Sean. Sean’s face flushed as Finn broke out laughing.

“I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it, I’ll be honest but damn. Go Sean! Proud of ya!” She patted Sean on the back who stood there bright red, Finn laughing at the whole situation. He knew the two of them were close and shared almost everything, like he did with Cassidy. So it was obvious she knew they were getting intimate. She probably knew without him even telling her.

Finn grabbed Sean’s face and kissed his cheek, laughing against him. He managed to get Sean to laugh through his embarrassment. Lyla continued to tease Sean during their hike back to the car. They were accompanied by Cassidy this time. They agreed Finn would take them three and Hannah would drive Penny and Jinx. Cassidy giggled along with all of Lyla’s comments, even chiming in every now and then. Finn couldn’t help but laugh. Sean looked like he wasn’t taking it too seriously as far as he could see but he did tell her to shut up at one point, obviously over the joke. She dropped it, apologizing. He told her it was okay. They easily made up.

He dropped Sean off last, wanting some time alone with his boyfriend. That word was still foreign to him but Sean wanted a label. He was happy with it. It made him feel normal.

“Lyla kind of talked her mouth off. Sorry if it bothered you.” Sean said, scratching the back of his neck, very visibly awkward. They sat in Finn’s parked car, right outside Sean’s backyard.

“It didn’t bother me, sweetheart. I don’t care if people know.” Finn said simply, his hand coming down to clasp Sean’s thigh. He spoke his mind, he didn’t care what others thought about him. He was probably slutty in some people’s eyes, but that didn’t stop him one bit.

“Good… That’s good.” Sean smiled, his eye locking with his. Finn took the opportunity to lean in and press his lips to Sean who hummed in surprise. He lingered a bit longer before he pulled away. Sean’s hand on his face tugged him back, deepening the kiss. Sean sure loved kissing; not that Finn was complaining, he was a great kisser. The more they did it, the more Finn loved it.

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when someone banged on the car window. It was Daniel who didn’t realize he interrupted an intimate moment. He had a wide smile on his face. Finn chuckled as Sean scolded his brother. Finn helped get his stuff out of the car, helping bring the tent back into the house. Daniel helped carry the tent as well, even though Finn didn’t need the help.

Sean walked him back to his car, holding his hand. He leaned against the passenger side door with Sean in his arms, bringing him in for another kiss. The other pressed himself against him, grabbing at his vest as their kiss deepened. They were interrupted again by a figure passing by, coughing loudly. Pulling away from each other, they both glanced at the guy. It was Sean’s neighbour, Brett. Both Sean and Esteban told him about their neighbours, especially their son who was a major dickhead; Sean’s words, not his. The guy glared at them as he strolled up to his own house.

“Dickhead.” Sean commented, glaring at the now empty yard.

“As much as I would love to ravage you here in the streets, I should get going.” Finn said, his hands still wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Most certainly.” 

A couple days passed before Hannah spoke to him again. She approached him in the kitchen one morning. She had a stern look on her face, more than usual. Pulling up a chair across from him, she crossed her arms against her chest, glaring at Finn.

“Morning.” He said, setting his cereal down. She pursed her lips at him before she spoke.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” She said simply.

Finn nodded, “Uh. That’s alright. It’s understandable so.” He shrugged, his arm on the table, the other on his knee to stop it from bouncing with anxiety. 

“I’m still pissed off with your decision but I get why. I didn’t realize how much Sean meant to you. I thought it was just the job at first and there was no way some random garage job was good enough to break us all up but… Sean’s a good guy.” She sighed loudly, finally relaxing into her chair.

“You must be serious about the guy if you’re willing to stay for him.” Finn nodded again, sighing as well.

“I mean the job  _ is  _ good. It’s fun but yeah… It’s mostly cause Sean… I… Have never felt this way about someone before. He’s special.” It was Hannah’s turn to nod, sighing loudly.

“I’m surprised Cass wants to stay, she never seemed like she was going to settle down.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so either but after I ranted to her for a bit she agreed to stay with me, help pay for an apartment downtown.”

“You have enough cash?”

“Not yet but I’m planning on looking for another job. Maybe some construction or yard work on the weekend. It’ll just be for a little while. Hopefully.”

They were silent for a while longer before Hannah up and left. Finn shrugged and continued eating his breakfast. A couple minutes later she came back in the room, a wad of cash in her hand. He was already shaking his head before she said anything.

“It’s only a couple hundred. It’ll help you out to get a deposit for a place.” Finn continued to shake his head, crossing his arms, refusing to take her money.

“It’s  _ your  _ money. You earned it.” He tried to protest but she set the money down in front of him.

“I have a bunch saved and you’ll have better use for it than me. Just make sure you get a big enough place for all of us to visit. We’ll come by when we can, I’m sure. Maybe even come back permanently after the job in Humboldt.” Finn tried one more time to push the money away but Hannah clasped her hand down on his, pushing it back towards him.

“It’s a gift.” She said simply, huffing and taking her leave, leaving the money on the table. Finn didn’t bother stopping his legs from chasing after her, hugging her tightly from behind.

“Thank you, Hans. You’re really the best, I love ya. I’ll miss you the most.” He mumbled into her space between her neck and shoulder. She laughed.

“I know. And me too.” She turned in his arms and hugged him back tightly, as if they were saying goodbye then and there. He gave her a kiss on both cheeks before heading back to the kitchen, happier now than when he woke up. He made a mental note to ask Esteban to borrow his laptop so he could look for an apartment.

A few days later, Finn was hanging out in Sean’s room, lying on his bed. The other had told him about the open door rule, so much to Finn’s protests, Sean put him in his place to listen to the rules. Finn definitely tried to sneak around the rule so they could make out but Sean was persistent and Finn respected that. He let Finn borrow one of his books so he would be bored and it turns out, he got completely absorbed into the book. It was something Sean had to read for high school and never finished it. Finn didn’t take his eyes from it.

Sean had settled on his chair, holding his sketchbook close. He knew without even paying much attention to him that he was drawing the room and him. He’d be able to get a peak here and there at his sketchbook over the last couple weeks, Sean finally not being so shy about it. His work was incredible. Finn didn’t really know the first time about art but he knew Sean had talent, even if they were just sketches. He did show him some of his larger pieces he worked on to submit for his portfolio for art school which were just as amazing, unlike anything he’d ever seen.

He had called Finn the other day and let him know that he got put on the wait-list for college. Apparently it wasn’t something to celebrate but Finn saw it as a win, that he had a better chance to get in. Even his dad told him it was a good sign but Sean was doubtful and skeptical.

Finn did manage to make him feel better, took him out for pizza. It was supposed to be just the two of them but Daniel invited himself along and Finn had a hard time refusing the kid after he used his puppy dog eyes on him. They held hands under the booth, sitting shoulder to shoulder anyway. He was sweet and playful all night, trying to lighten his mood, which he succeeded. They dropped off Daniel so they could spend time with just each other.

They blew each other in his car in an abandoned parking lot Sean told him about. That definitely helped him relax. Sean played and gripped his hair as he went down on him. He had some sort of fascination or kink with his hair. Finn didn’t mind in the slightest, it only turned him on more when he pulled him by the hair and came all over his face. He even taught Sean a thing or two and he ended up making Finn finish in only a couple minutes. The guy was a natural.

Daniel bolted into the room, barely panting, “Dad found some old toys. You guys gotta come see!” He left as fast as he came.

Finn glanced over to Sean, who was absorbed in his work. He left Sean to his drawing and followed the sound of Daniel’s voice. Esteban and him were hunched over some boxes in the living room. Daniel pulled out an old teddy bear that has seen better days. He glanced inside one of the boxes; everything looked ancient. 

“These are some of Sean’s old toys, mostly hand-me-downs from their mother.” Esteban explained. Daniel notably tensed at the mention of his mother.  _ Guess it’s a touchy subject for everyone.  _ Sean only mentioned that one time when they first met about their mom, but even that was brief. Curiosity peaked, Finn wanted to know more of the story, if there was even one but he knew he was sensitive about the topic.

“I can take some? Even mom’s old ones?” Daniel asked digging through the box already.

“You can have a few, I’d like to donate most if I can.” Esteban answered. Finn smiled a bit at the comment.

He remembered he was one of those kids that got old toys from charity shops from his brothers growing up. His dad didn’t really keep his brothers old toys around since there was such a large age gap between them. His eldest brother always got him some toys every now and then from said shops. It always brightened his day. His childhood wasn’t the worst, his mom left when he was young, his brothers practically raised him anyway.

Sean appeared out of his room, coming up to stand beside Finn who was fumbling with a faded blue Hot Wheels car. Sean took it from him to inspect it, chuckling at it.

“This one was my favourite.” He said, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly, as if remembering a fond memory.

“Can I keep it then?” Finn asked, leaning in closer. Sean closed his fingers around it, bringing it closer to his chest, protecting it.

“Oh come on, it’s my favourite colour… Pretty please?” He whined, trying to act cute. Sean rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Shared custody.” Sean said, opening up his palm for Finn to take it. Finn smiled widely at him, kissing his cheek. Sean pushed him away slightly, clearly embarrassed at the public display of affection in front of his dad.

They sorted through the toys all together, putting most back into the box to be donated. There was a lot of whining from Daniel to keep a lot of them. Esteban gave him an option to swap any toys he currently has to donate. He spent quite a long time mentally debating. The kid was spoiled, it was cute. Reminded him of himself when he was young. Once he decided what he wanted, he played with them in his room.

Sean was quite visibly uncomfortable during most of it, or angry, he couldn’t tell which. But he knew it was because his dad kept mentioning Karen, their mother. At one point, he finally got up, his brows furrowed together, visibly angry now.

“Will you stop talking about her like she’s still here? She’s not. She’s gone” He shouted, his hands balled into fists. He stormed off to his room, closing the door behind him. Both Finn and Esteban stood in silence, surprised by the outburst. Finn looked over at Esteban who was shaking his head.

“She wasn’t all bad, you know. Sean just wants to remember the bad because of what she did.” Esteban explained, keeping his eyes down as he continued to pack away the toys.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I think Sean should be the one to tell you.”

Finn nodded and went to go check on Sean. He knocked on his bedroom door; no answer, so he let himself in. Sean was laying on his bed, his back turned to the room. He was hugging the pillow tightly in his arms.

“Hey.” Finn said, closing the door behind him. He took a seat at the end of the bed where Sean’s legs were curled up.

“You alright?” He asked, setting a hand on Sean’s leg. Sean grunted in response.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sean muttered against his pillow, not turning to look at him. Finn sighed, squeezing his leg.

“You’re allowed to be upset.”

“I know that!” He snapped, finally looking at Finn. Sean pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows at him. Finn didn’t want to push him but he was curious to why talking about his mom made him that upset. He was able to talk about his family to him when he asked, though he too kept some things hidden, for good reason.

“What happened?” Finn asked after a long minute of silence.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sean said again.

“But maybe you’d feel better if you got it off your chest?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it” His voice got louder. Sean glared at Finn, his eyes silently threatening him. He pushed on.

“Sean, I’m just trying to understand. You-”

“Finn, drop it.” Sean cut him off. And Finn tried again.

“You can talk-”

“No!” He shouted, his hands balled into fists again Finn’s heart raced as he tried to speak, his words stuttering and stammering. He wanted to apologize but Sean didn’t give him a chance.

“I don’t want to. Get out!” He pointed to the door. Finn looked to the door and then back at Sean and tried to plead again but was shut down. He frowned as he left the room. He didn’t mean to make Sean so upset. Walking into the front room, Esteban was on the couch, the tv muted. He definitely heard everything, they weren’t particularly quiet.

“I knew it was a touchy subject but… I’m sorry. Give him some time to cool off, I’m sure he’ll come around.” Esteban said, giving him a sympathetic smile. Finn tried to return it but he felt troubled. Sean had never yelled at him before. This was all new.

Finn said his goodbyes to Esteban and left. He kept glancing at his phone all night but no text or call came. Taking Esteban’s advice, he gave Sean some space.

~

Sean woke up from another miserable night of sleep. He tossed and turned all night, finally falling asleep around three or four maybe. He tried not to keep track. Lyla gave him some tips for insomnia which didn’t really help. Everything came bubbling out at once.

He didn’t mean to yell at Finn, he regretted it as soon as he did. But his dad talking about Karen like she was still around and how great she was really boiled his blood. She up and left them to fend for themselves.

Sean took his anger out on Finn and he knew it. Though he blamed Finn for part of it, he was being persistent and it upset him. But he shouldn’t have gotten so mad. They hadn’t spoken for a couple days now. Sean avoided him around the house. It was very awkward, he didn’t know how to apologize to the other. They’ve never fought before, if that’s what this even was.

He spent his days drawing, trying to build his portfolio, it never hurt to add work. Nothing he drew he liked unfortunately, like all his ideas were sucked dry. He moped in the kitchen after dinner, cleaning up slowly to avoid doing any more work or facing reality.

His dad came home with groceries not too long after. Helping him put away the food, his dad was rather silent, which was unusual but he didn’t question it. After they finished, his dad handed him an envelope. Sean’s eyes lit up, knowing exactly what it was. He took it from him slowly, glancing at the address. It was from the art school. Opening it with his thumb, he paused, scared all of a sudden for the information that was inside.This news could either make or break him. He took out the slip of paper slowly, reading every word like his life depended on it.

“I got in.” He said, looking dumb-fully at the letter. 

“I got in!” He smiled widely, glancing up at his dad who’s smile matched his. His dad pulled him in for a tight hug.

“I knew you would, Sean.” He squeezed him tighter. Sean couldn’t stop the tears slipping from his eye, happy tears of course. He could hardly believe it. All this time he spent doubting himself when everyone believed in him. He got into the school of his dreams. He was going to study and pursue what he loved. His father let go of him to read the letter for himself.

_ I gotta tell Finn, _ he thought. But they were still not talking. Sean wiped his face with the back of his hand. He took out his phone and started to type a text. Pouting he deleted the text, setting his phone down with a loud sigh.

“You gotta talk to him,  _ hijo _ .” His dad said, leaning against the counter, setting the letter down carefully. Sean sighed again.

“I know the stuff with your m- Karen still upsets you but you can’t blame Finn. He just wanted to know your side of things. He’s just curious. It’s a part of you he doesn’t know. Just talk to him, Sean. I’m sure he’d love to hear the good news.” He squeezed his shoulder, reassuring him. Sean didn’t speak but he nodded, wiping his eyes again.

He went back to his room, the letter in his hand. Carefully setting it down on his desk, he sat on his bed with his phone in both hands. He texted out a couple variations until he settled.

[ Are you awake? ]

It was only half past nine, of course he would be awake. Sean sat at his desk, his knees bouncing, nervously waiting for a reply. Finn didn’t respond until a couple minutes later.

[  _ whats up _ ]

[ u wanna go for a drive? ]

Sean replied quickly. But it was another couple minutes passed, Sean staring down at his phone waiting for a reply.

[  _ be there in 15  _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you like the drama! I promise there will be more.  
> So the next chapter is technically the last BUT! I keep coming up with more ideas for the epilogue so I think I'm gonna make it three parts or so? So there will be a large time skip probably, I'm still working on the timeline so please be patient with me for it. I love writing this story and seeing all the love for it <3  
> And again, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day! So keep your eyes peeled! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on insta and twitter, galactic-leah on tumblr :)


	11. Broken Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept my promise! Here's the next chapter :)  
> Really hope you guys like this chapter! It took quite a while to edit the whole thing, I did end up taking some parts out so it's not as heavy - you'll see why. I also added a couple more tags for warnings. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of child abuse and non-graphical violence.  
> Broken Boy by Cage the Elephant

Sean waited out on the porch when Finn pulled up. He had told his dad on his way out that he was meeting up with Finn. He knew he wanted to argue that it was too late but he understood. Sean climbed into the passenger side, his eyes down, too nervous to look Finn in the eyes. His car smelt like weed, cigarettes and like Finn. He breathed in deeply, missing the smell of him.

“Any set destination?” Finn asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

“Uh… There’s a lookout not too far from here. Been meaning to check it out.” Sean replied after a moment. Finn nodded and headed in the direction he told him, Sean telling him where to turn. The car ride was barely ten minutes but it was a painful ten minutes. They sat in silence besides his directions and the soft tunes of the radio. He didn’t know what to say first or what even to say. They arrived at the lookout before Sean had said anything. The lookout was usually a spot for couples to come make out in their car; he was thankful there weren’t any other cars tonight.

“Come on.” Finn said, shutting off the car. He got out and took a seat on the hood, Sean following in suit. Finn pulled out a cigarette box and passed it to Sean, who took one gladly. He should really quit.

“I’m so-” Finn started.

“Look-” Sean started. They both talked over each other, stopping as soon as the other did. They glanced at each other, Finn chuckled.

“Go ahead.” He told Sean, taking a drag from his cigarette. Sean sighed, doing the same before speaking.

“I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry for getting so angry with you.”

“No, I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“ _ No _ , I shouldn’t have yelled at you for being curious.” Sean explained. Finn leaned back a bit, turning to face Sean on the hood of the car. He took a moment to collect himself before speaking again.

“That isn’t something I like to talk about, much less think about. But I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you for wanting to know. I overreacted.” He said softly, watching the cigarette burn away slowly in his fingers. Finn took a puff, sighing.

“You can talk to me about that shit, you know? I come from a fucked up family, like you know. I would understand. Probably.” He shrugged at the last comment, chuckling slightly. It was nice to hear him laugh again, even if it was at himself.

“I know… I should have known better.” Sean mumbled, keeping his eyes down. Finn took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He finally glanced up at Finn who was giving him a sad smile.

“It’s alright… I’ll be honest, I was confused at first but I get it. Bringing up the shit you keep buried can be hard… When I told you about my brothers and my family I left out a bunch of shit. It would probably disturb you if you knew everything. I try to remember only the good stuff but there wasn’t a whole lot. So I get trauma.. Oh boy, do I ever…” Finn’s voice was uneasy, as if he was on the verge of tears. It was Sean’s turn to squeeze his hand, reassuring him. 

Sean talked about his mom and his feelings toward everything. That he felt abandoned and there was no one else to blame other than her. They were in debt for a while, Sean only learning about this once he got to high school and actually understood money. Karen was selfish for leaving them without so much as a goodbye. Sean remembered crying at night because he missed her so much. He was closer with her than he ever was with his dad at the time. She would take him out hiking and camping as a kid, just the two of them. But all of that was fake, a facade.

He talked about the aftermath; what her leaving did to him mentally. How he thinks he even understood love and marriage because of what happened. He shared things he’s never even told Lyla or his dad. He felt alone in the world. Sure he could relate to kids whose parents also got divorced but Karen up and left them without an explanation and it broke Sean more than he thought.

Finn held him in his arms as he rambled on, tears falling onto his cheeks as he spoke. Once he stopped talking he wiped his face with his sleeves, he glanced up and finally met Finn’s eyes. He had a sympathetic smile on his face, his eyes sad.

“That was a lot.” Finn commented, rubbing Sean’s back as he wiped his eyes again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, sweetie... You don’t gotta apologize for that. You needed to get that off your chest. It’s okay.”

Sean nodded in response. He’d been harbouring all those emotions for years, kept it buried deep down and it just came rushing out of him. They stayed silent for a long while, Sean trying to calm himself down continuously wiping his eyes, he hadn’t cried that much since he was a kid. He played with Finn’s bracelets as he thought.

“I used to snap like that at Daniel.” Sean finally said, rolling the cord oh his bracelet in his fingers, “I would get angry at him for stupid shit… Until my dad sat me down and talked to me and I… Just stopped after that… Not one hundred percent, Daniel’s still a spoiled brat but I’m calmer. I shouldn’t have blown up like that, I’m supposed to be better than that.” His voice grew quite. He hated admitted defeat like this but he felt comfortable enough with Finn to share that with him. Finn hummed in response.

“Well, nobody’s perfect, eh? You should gotta take one day at a time.” Finn said calmly, still rubbing his back softly. He leaned down and kissed Sean’s hair, signing into it.

“Thanks for tellin’ me that, Sean. I’m glad to have your trust. You don’t gotta be afraid to tell me shit, I’ve heard it all before.” Now it was Sean’s turn to be curious. He pulled away from Finn, looking him in the eyes.

“Do… you want to get anything off your chest? Y-you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable…” Sean said quietly, almost whispered it, unsure. Finn sighed, pulling his hands away from Sean and into his own lap. He hesitated for a while before sighing again and spoke.

“It’s… like I told you before, my family was messed up. My dad…” Finn dropped his head, avoiding Sean’s gaze, “wasn’t the best… he would... hurt me. It started out as a slap on the face for misbehaving or a spanking for talking back but… It-it just progressed. Got worse. He was so angry with me all the time. Like it was my fault mom died… So he would take his anger out on me. Would threaten me if I told anybody. I was a kid, I didn’t know any better. So I couldn’t say anything to anyone… Not even my brothers. They were the only ones who really looked after me.” Finn’s voice was uneasy, his hands trembling. Sean leaned in and grasped his hands, giving it a light squeeze. Finn chuckled, his voice breaking.

“My brothers didn’t know. Still don’t as far as I know… Or maybe they did and let it happen.” A tear fell from Finn’s face. Sean’s heart clenched in his chest.

“I’m… I-I stopped thinking of him as my dad as soon as he narced on us. I should have told someone when I… Maybe shit would have turned out differently. But… No, I like my life. Even though it’s all fucked up and made me kinda fucked up... He can rot in hell for all I care. He was never a father to me.” Finn’s voice faded out, tears falling down his face. Sean used his sleeve and wiped his face, pulling a chuckle from him.

“Jeez… I guess we’re the same. Keeping shit bottled up for years.” Finn laughed through the pain, more tears falling from his face, “I… have only ever told Hans… No one else…”

Sean couldn’t help but get teary eyed again, seeing Finn like this. He had no idea he went through that stuff as a kid, it was horrible. It wasn’t anything compared to the stuff with his mom. If he had known…

“I can see the gears workin’ in your head, darlin’. Don’t compare our lives.” Finn said bluntly, his voice more collected now, “Just cause I was beaten and went to jail doesn’t mean your shit isn’t as important.”

Sean couldn’t help but smile at him, “It’s like you can read my mind.” It was Finn’s turn to laugh.

“Didn’t Daniel tell you that’s my superpower? I’m a mind reader.” He wiped his face with his free hand, “I’m just good at reading people.” Sean chuckled. It felt good to laugh after all that. Sean turned towards him, crossing his legs. He pulled him into a hug, pushing his head into his chest, caressing the back of his head.

“I’m glad you told me. I know it wasn’t easy.” Sean finally said, “You’re okay now, you’re safe with us… with me.” Finn pressed his face into his chest more, humming in response. They sat like that for what felt like an hour, his hand combing through his dreads, Finn’s arms wrapped around his middle. Finn’s legs spread out, his feet falling off the hood, practically laying in Sean’s lap.

“I got accepted into the school.” Sean said after a while. Finn’s head shot up, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Why didn’t you start with that!?” He exclaimed, “I’m so proud of you, baby!” He cupped his face, kissing his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. Sean’s face heated up at the new nickname.

“I thought it wasn’t as important.” Sean stammered. Finn pulled away, cupping his face again.

“True. But congrats! I knew you would! We gotta celebrate.” It was like his mood flipped; he acted like his regular old happy go lucky self. Sean smiled at him, tilting his head.

“Another night.” He said. They sat holding each other for just a while longer before Sean’s phone went off. He glanced at the time on the corner of his screen, it was already past midnight. He checked his messages; he had two texts from his dad.

[  _ Everything alright? _ ]

[  _ Text me when you’re home safe. _ ]

“Your dad?” Finn asked as Sean put away his phone.

“Yeah, just checking up on me.”

“He’s great, you know.”

“Who? My dad?”

“Yeah.” 

It didn’t even occur to Sean that Finn would see his dad like that. He knew they got along well, they worked closely together in the garage most days of the week. He never put two and two together though. Finn saw his dad like a father-figure. Part of him made him happy that he thought that, his dad was truly an amazing person but he wondered what Finn thought. Tonight wasn’t the night to ask about that. They’d shared enough emotions and shed too many tears for one night.

“Guess I should drive you home…” Finn said, his voice trailing off. Sean thought for a moment; he didn’t want to leave yet.

“I can spend the night at yours, I’m sure my dad won’t mind.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

~

Finn held Sean’s hand the whole drive back to his place, Sean’s thumb grazing his over his tattooed knuckles. He never imagined he’d be telling Sean all those things that happen to him. He left out some gruesome details but he felt as if Sean would still accept him if he shared the rest.  _ Maybe another night _ , he thought.  _ I don’t want to think about it anymore. _

Once they arrived, they walked hand-in-hand up to his room. The house was silent, it was quite late, everyone had work the next morning, including him. Sean stood in the middle of his room, his arms crossed. They hadn’t spent the night together since the camping trip. He knew Sean was probably nervous. Sean’s eyes scanned the room, looking anywhere but him

“We don’t gotta do anythin’, darlin’. We can just go to sleep.” He said calmly. Finn took off his vest, tossing it over a chair when Sean approached him. He cupped his face and forcefully pressed his lips against his. It surprised Finn but he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sean. Sean was the first to pull away, breathing heavily.

“I want to… I want you…” Sean whispered against his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  _ God, he was so sexy. _ Finn caught his lips again and started walking him backwards toward the bed. Sean didn’t waste any time and stripped himself of his pants and shirt, hiking Finn’s shirt up to do the same. He was already half hard just from Sean’s aggressiveness, it was new; he liked it.

After shedding the rest of his clothes down to his boxers, like Sean, Finn kissed down his jaw towards his chest, his hands massaging his back, Sean letting out quiet gasps. They moved to the bed without taking their hands off each other. He pressed Sean down into the bed, kissing down his chest, Sean’s fingers in his hair as he stared down at Finn, eyes half closed. Finn didn’t waste any time, a hand snaking down into Sean’s boxers. The other was already hard, moaning Finn’s name as he stroked him, gasping as he rubbed his thumb over his slit.

“You’ve gotten so hard… I’ve only touched you a little bit, sweetheart. God… you’re so cute.” Finn practically moaned out.

“That’s because it’s you.” Sean finally replied, his hands tangling in his hair. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Sean did things to him no one else ever has. Just Sean moaning his name was enough to set him off; it felt like completely new territory for him.

Finn jerked him slowly as the other gripped and pulled his hair, causing him to let out soft gasps. The hair pulling made him twitch in his underwear. He didn’t want to push Sean, he was perfectly content just doing this. Anything with Sean was good enough for him.

“How far do you want to go?” Finn asked breathlessly, his hand still gripping his dick. Sean let out a breathy moan.

“I said I want you.... I-I want you inside… I need you.” Sean sighed, hiking a leg up and over Finn’s hip. He was  _ definitely  _ more confident. The younger male whined in protest as Finn let go of him to rummage through his things. Sean slipped his boxers off, tossing them aside. He found what he was looking for, eagerly pouring some lube on his fingers. He stroked Sean’s dick with said hand, squeezing the head, pulling a low groan from him. His fingers trailed further back towards his hole, circling around it before slipping a finger in, a gasp escaping Sean’s lips. Finn glanced up to meet his eye line. Smirking at him as he kissed back up his chest, thrusted his finger in and out slowly. Sean spread his legs apart more when he slipped in another finger, gasping as he scissored him.

“Fuck… Why are you so good with your hands...” Sean moaned out, more a comment then a question. A chuckle bubbled in his chest, his smirk growing wider.

“Just a talent I possess, baby.” Finn replied, hooking his fingers as Sean threw his head back in pleasure.  _ Found it.  _ He smirked to himself, massaging the spot. He wasn’t about to tell Sean he’s only good with his fingers because he often got Hannah off like that. He loved having someone squirm under him like Sean is right now.

He slipped in a third finger, watching Sean’s reactions as he stretched him open. His eyes were closed, completely lost in the sensation, it caused Finn’s own dick to twitch. He tried to keep himself calm, not to rush but Sean started to wiggle his hips, thrusting himself down on his fingers. Finn nearly lost in. He didn’t know Sean could get like that, needy and wanting.

Pulling his fingers out completely, Sean sighed, his head rising to meet Finn’s gaze. Finn grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and started to roll it on himself.

“Wait- Let me.” Sean panted, his hand on his. Sean took the condom from him and rolled it on him. Finn felt himself flush at how sexy Sean was being, he was so confident, it turned him on immensely. Sean leaned back down, bringing Finn down with him, kissing him deeply. Finn pressed himself against Sean as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, moaning against him. They pulled back with a gasp as their dicks brushed up against one another.

Pulling away, Finn gripped his own dick, lining up against his hole. Sean gasped as he pushed in, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside him. Finn moaned at the tightness, leaning down over him as Sean hooked his legs around Finn’s hips, keeping him in place.

“Fuck, how are you this sexy.” Finn mumbled breathlessly, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. They both moaned together as Finn continued to thrust in and out, slowly growing faster. Sean’s head was thrown back and Finn buried his face in the crane of his neck, littering kisses all over. He snapped his hips forward, pulling a rather loud yelp from Sean. He stilled his hips, as he grabbed Sean’s face, making sure he was alright.

“Oh shit… Do that again.” Sean breathed out, his lips parted. Finn’s heart skipped a beat. He snapped his hips forward again, Sean’s face scrunching up in pleasure. His hands wandered down to his hips as he thrusted harder, pulling more moans and grunts from the other. Finn could feel himself getting lost in the pleasure around him, feeling sweat drip down his back. The younger male was being so much more vocal than ever before.

“Finn…” Sean moaned out, meeting his eyes, “c-can I try something?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows and Finn slowed his pace.

“Yeah, sweetheart, whatever you want.”  _ I would give you the world if I could.  _

Sean rolled them over. Finn slipped out of him as Sean repositioned himself on top of him. His legs on either side of Finn’s hips and braced a hand on his chest as he lined Finn up and pressed down. Both groaned as he fully seated himself on Finn. Sean was flushed from his face, down his neck, his mouth parted as he sighed, grinding his hips down, testing the waters. Finn felt breathless, seeing Sean on top of him like this.

“You can’t get any sexier than this.” Finn thought out loud, heat spreading across his own face. Sean chuckled before he rose his hips and pushed back down, both moaning obscenely. Finn rested his hips on Sean’s hips; just looking at Sean like this was enough to make him finish, he was close before they changed their positions. Sean clenched around him as he rode him at a slow pace, causing Finn to moan out.

“Sean, oh my god.” He moaned out, his nails lightly digging into his hips as Sean slammed his hips down.

“Fuck… Is that good?” Sean asked. Finn bit his lip, staring at Sean as he continued to ride him.

“More than you know.” Finn answered, thrusting his hips up to meet Sean’s. They picked up the pace, heat bubbling in the pit of Finn’s stomach. Finn grasped Sean’s dick, stroking him quickly, causing Sean to brace himself on him, falling over slightly in pleasure. He continued to meet Sean’s hips as he moaned and panted into his ear.

“Shit, I’m coming.” Finn moaned out, squeezing Sean’s dick as he came in the condom. Sean moaned out his name, coming all over his chest. They laid like that as they caught their breath. Finn finally pulled out, causing them both to sigh. Sean rolled off him, laying next to him as he panted.

“Shit.” Sean mumbled. Finn hummed in agreement. He gathered enough energy to sit up and pull the condom off. Glancing at his chest, cum splattered all over it. He chuckled to himself as he got up and cleaned himself off with a spare towel nearby. 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Sean commented, chuckling at himself as he checked Finn out, a dopey smile on his face. Finn felt weak in the knees as well. Struggling to keep standing, he laid back down beside his boyfriend. He laid on his side, his hand holding his elbow up as he stared at Sean. The other finally looking his way, smiled sweetly at him, Finn mirroring it.

“You feel better?” Finn asked curiously, his fingers gently grazing his chest as he snuggled closer. Sean hummed, turning to look at him, his eyes half closed, definitely wiped after that.

“Yeah… I’m sorry again for yelling at you.” Sean muttered, rolling over to face him directly.

“It’s alright, I get it. I’m just glad to have you back again.” Finn admitted, his hand caressing his cheek, pulling him in for a light kiss. He hummed into the kiss.

“Your dad will be happy we’re talking again.” Sean looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“He gave me updates about how you were cause I kept asking. He was the one who told me to give you space.” Finn explained, smirking slightly, “I was worried about you.” Sean gave him a sympathetic smile. He cuddled up against Finn, rubbing his face and got comfortable, draping an arm over his chest.

“I.. I-I… Thank you, Finn.” He mumbled against his skin. Finn leaned down and kissed his hair. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and fell asleep, his fingers still entangled in Sean’s hair.

  
  


July 4th rolled around quickly. Esteban told him to keep his plans open, he was planning his famous barbecue and wanted him there. It was a bright and hot Saturday afternoon when he got there, Lyla and Sean helping his dad with the cooking and Daniel playing on his Playbox, like usual. He greeted Sean with a kiss on the side of his head, knowing he still wasn’t the most comfortable showing affection in front of his family. It didn’t bother Finn, he was just happy to be there and even more happy that it was Esteban who invited him.

“Look what I brought.” Finn said to Daniel, holding his gift behind his back. Daniel peeled his eyes away from the TV, looking up at Finn with wide eyes.

“You got me a present?!” He bounced on the couch, trying to take a peek behind Finn. He pulled the toy from behind his back; it was a large toy plane. He found it in the clearance bin during his last grocery trip and knew Daniel would love it as soon as he laid eyes on it.

“Holy shit!” Daniel yelled.

“Hey! Language!” Esteban yelled from the kitchen.

“Sorry.” Daniel inspected the toy, a wide grin on his face. Finn knew he did good.

“Thanks Finn! This is so cool. Let’s go play with it outside.” Finn flashed a charming smile to Sean before following Daniel to the backyard. The plane wasn’t like a football but they tossed it to one another easy enough. The smile on Daniel’s face warmed Finn’s heart. He really did remind him of his younger self. 

“Look how far I can throw it!” Daniel pulled back his arm and wiped it forward, sending the plane far into the neighbour's yard, the plane leaving their view. They heard a shout and a curse. Both their smiles dropped as the neighbour, Brett, came storming over, the plane clenched in his hand. By the look on his face, it must have hit him. Finn instinctively placed a hand on Daniel’s chest, pushing him slightly behind him.

“Which one of your moron’s hit me with his?” Brett barked, his voice making Daniel flinch.

“It was just an accident, man.” Finn tried to be light hearted, holding out a hand, reaching for the toy.

“Was it the little asswipe? Huh? I could have lost an eye.” Brett yelled back, getting in Finn’s face. Daniel flinched again, knowing he’s making a jab at Sean’s accident.

“He’s just a kid, leave him outta this.” Finn said clearly, “Go inside, Daniel.” He kept his hand up, trying to keep peace.

“But-but-”

“Go back inside.” He said again, his tone more stern.

“Go run back to your daddy, you bastard!” That hit a little too close to home.

“Calm down, man. You didn’t get hurt, everythin’ is fine.” Finn didn’t want to get angry even though he felt his muscles tense. He knew if he was the first one to touch him, it would be his fault, so he kept his hands to himself.

“And who do you think you are? Some stoner drop out.” Brett said back, his voice loud and harsh.

“The tough  _ fairy  _ thinks he can defend a little kid? News flash, their family is trash. Stupid fucking immigrants.” He muttered the last part but Finn picked up on it, his eyes widening in anger. He could talk shit about him all he wants, but taking a jab at the Diaz’s and with Daniel there to hear it.

“What did you say? What’s your problem, man?”

“What, you want to go?” Brett gave him a shove, trying to initiate a fight. Finn shoved him back.

“Calm down, I don’t want to hurt you.” Finn warned him, taking a step forward, standing his ground.

“Like you could, you fag-” Brett was cut off by Finn’s fist flying into his jaw, stumbling backward. He wouldn’t stand for that. Not that word. Brett cupped his jaw, glaring angrily at him.

“Finn! You hit him!” Daniel yelled, his hands covering his mouth.

“Go back inside!” He waved a hand away. He had to protect him.

Brett lunged at Finn, tackling him down. He wasn’t much of a fighter. He managed to get the other off him, shoving him to the ground. They both stood up but Brett was faster.

“You’re going to jail for that, asshole!” Brett yelled at him, punching him in the gut. Finn huddled over in pain, the punch made him lose his breath. He forced him to the ground with another fist to his stomach. Finn laid on his side, cupping his stomach as he tried to breath. Brett kicked him in the stomach, right on his hand. Finn yelled out in pain, he felt something snap, there was not getting up from that. As he tried to speak out, the asshole kicked him in the face, spewing blood across the ground.

“Finn!” Was all he heard before he blacked out. 

Finn's body ached all over and his head felt dizzy. When he blinked, he was somewhere else, no longer in the backyard. The lights made it hard for him to open his eyes fully. He groaned and grunted as he tried to move, his stomach aching and his hand stiff.

“Finn?” A voice came from beside him. He squinted his eyes, raising a hand to block the light. His hand was pushed down again; the pain making him wince. His vision finally cleared, Sean was leaning over him. His face was tear stained and his hair ruffled to one side. Finn went to speak but it came out like a croak, causing him to cough. He hunched over in pain from coughing. Sean promptly grabbed him a glass of water, helping him drink it. It was only then he noticed his own hand in a cast. He pushed away the glass, taking in a deep breath.

“What the fuck happened?” Finn managed out, wiping the excess water from the corner of his mouth, noticing his other hand hooked up to an IV. This was all new to him.

“That asshole... beat you.” Sean stuttered out, his eyes welling up again. Finn placed his uninjured hand on his.

“Let me go get my dad and the nurse. I’ll be right back.” Sean said, wiping his face and giving Finn’s hand a squeeze before jogging out the door, leaving him alone.

He remembered defending Daniel and fighting with Brett.  _ Did Daniel see me like that?  _ Finn coughed in pain again as he tried to sit up. He let out a sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall. He remembered Brett punching and kicking him in the stomach a bunch of times. Clenching his stomach he felt thick bandages over his ribs. It was then he noticed a tooth missing. His finger shot up to feel it; it felt strange. He stroked the rest of his face, feeling his cheek swollen. _ I must look like a mess. _

Barely a minute later, Sean came back in the room, accompanied by Esteban and a nurse, just like he said. Sean immediately came to sit by his side again, taking his hand in his.

“Glad to see you awake, Mr. McNamara.” The nurse said. He was a young black man with stylish facial hair.

“How long was I out?” Finn asked, avoiding eye contact with Esteban. He felt ashamed.

“About four hours. It was only so long because we gave you something to put you under while we dealt with your hand.” Finn glanced down at his bandaged hand, he couldn’t even feel it. The nurse read through his clipboard and listed off everything.

“Your middle and index finger are broken, so we wrapped your whole hand in a splint for now. It’ll take about five weeks to heal. Your fingers saved you from breaking or fracturing a rib though. You’ve got two bruised ribs which will take four to six weeks to heal. You also experienced a mild concussion, that’ll explain your dizziness for the next day or so. The blow to your face caused some bruising and swelling and also knocked out one of your teeth, as you must have noticed.”

Finn took in the information. He’s been in worse situations, but it was still a lot.

“At least I can still walk.” He tried to joke.

“I wouldn’t recommend it for a while, you’ve got a lot of recovery ahead of you… I’ve got some pain medication for you here.” The nurse handed him a glass of water to take with the pills. Finn took them easily, thanking him. He left with the clipboard, promising to be back later.

“We can press charges if you want. Since he attacked you first.” Esteban finally said. Finn looked up at him, he had his hands on his hips, a sad look in his eyes.

He shook his head, “No… No, it’s fine.”

“But it’s technically a hate crime for what he called you. He shoved you first, Daniel saw it.” Sean pipped in. Finn winced; so Daniel did see everything and heard that.

“I don’t want to get the police involved. I… don’t have the best track record.” Finn admitted, keeping his eyes down. He almost forgot Esteban didn’t know about his history with the law or about him going to jail. Now wasn’t the best time to bring it up.

“Okay. It’s up to you. I’ll go call Daniel and let him know you’re up, he wants to see you.” Esteban said. Finn was thankful he didn’t ask questions but he eventually would, when Finn was ready. He made his leave, his cellphone in hand. Finn turned his attention back to Sean. His eyes were red from crying.

“Hey, sweetie. You okay?” Finn asked, brushing his thumbs over Sean’s knuckles. He let out a pained laugh.

“I should be the one asking you that.” His voice sounded on the verge of tears, “I saw you lying there, I thought-” He croaked. It didn’t even occur to Finn what this would have done to Sean. Finn placed his hand on his cheek, bringing his face up so he could look him in the eye.

“I’m okay. I’m a lover, not a fighter” Finn said and tears fell from Sean’s face.

“Now I know how Daniel and my dad felt when I was in the hospital.” He joked and Finn smiled at him. Daniel came rushing through the door, as if he heard his name being called, Lyla and Esteban following behind him.

“Finn! I’m so happy you’re okay!” He shouted, running to Finn’s side. His hands pressed down on the bed beside him, causing him to shift. The movement made Finn wince in pain and Daniel immediately pulled away, worry on his face.

“How do you feel?” He asked quietly.

“Like a million bucks. Don’t worry, little man.” He tried to cheer Daniel up, he knew he probably blamed himself for what happened. It wasn’t his fault.

“So what happened? After I blacked out, I mean…” Finn asked, looking around the room. He hoped there wasn’t an ambulance called, he knew he couldn’t afford it, much less the hospital bill but he didn’t want to think about that.

“I went and got Sean and dad after you guys started fighting. Sean punched that douche- I mean… Brett… He punched him so hard he fell on his butt to protect you!” Daniel said with excitement, clearly proud of his brother. Finn glanced over to Sean who pressed his lips together, clearly not proud of himself.

“My knight in shining armour.” Finn said with a smile.

“Dad rushed over and carried you to the car and we’ve been here for hours.” Daniel’s voice trailed off.

“Come on, Daniel. That’s enough excitement for now. Let’s go get some food. We’ll be back later.” Esteban said, placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and walked him out the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Finn. I let the guys know what happened and they’ll try to visit tomorrow.” Lyla said before following the others out.

He glanced back over to Sean who stayed silent.

“You really knocked that guy on his ass?” Finn asked, trying to meet Sean’s gaze.

“I-I had to. He was… saying all those things to you as he… was kicking you…” Sean said quietly, “I couldn’t just stand by and watch.” Finn stayed silent as Sean continued, finally noticing Sean’s bruised knuckles.

“Seeing you motionless, I thought the worst… And then you didn’t wake up… I thought… I don’t know… I thought I lost you.” He mumbled, another tear falling from his face. Finn wiped it off his face. His heart clenched in his chest. He imagined Sean crying over him as he was out, clenching his hand. Finn felt a tear fall on his cheek, his feelings coming out all at once.

“Sean… I fucking love you. I… I can’t believe I said that… B-but… I do… I love you… s-so much.” Finn’s eyes locked with Sean’s, neither being able to tear away from each other. Sean’s eyes were wide and watery and matched Finn’s expression.

“I-I… I do too… I love you too… I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Sean finally replied. Finn sniffed and smiled widely, pulling Sean in to meet his lips. Sean’s hands cupped his face; it hurt but he endured. They both smiled into the kiss, laughing at each other.

“God, we’re so sappy.” Sean laughed, resting his forehead against Finn’s.

“Yeah, we are.” Finn kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'm still obsessed with this story and I'm still planning out the epilogue so it's gonna be some time before I'll be posting another chapter. This is technically the real end, the epilogue is just gonna be a time skip and probably two or three chapters. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out early next week but no promises.   
> Tell me what you think! :) And if you've got any ideas for the epilogue, I'm all ears!  
> Follow me on socials: galacticleah on insta and twitter, galacticleah on tumblr :)


	12. Take This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! So sorry I've been so absent. I got major writer's block trying to figure out the timeline stuff. It's not so much as an epilogue, it's more just an continuation. The next chapter will have a large time jump.  
> Excited for you all to read this :)  
> Also I guess there's spoilers for the ending of Star Wars episode 3? Hopefully y'all know what I'm talking about lol.  
> Take This Love by Brothers + Company

Sean spent most, if not all of his free time with Finn while he was recovering. He visited the hospital at least once a day so his boyfriend didn’t have to spend it alone. He was only in the hospital for a week longer before he gained enough strength to walk on his own. He was instructed to take it easy; no heavy lifting, no exercise and no other strenuous activities. Lyla cracked a joke about no sex for a couple weeks. Sean rolled his eyes at her comment. They would manage, he wasn’t too worried about that, he just wanted his boyfriend to recover.

The gang ended up staying in Seattle for most of the summer, everyone doing their part to help Finn recover. Breaking his dominant hand had made recovery harder but he managed. He was at least able to shower and dress himself but almost anything else he needed some form of assistance. This, thankfully, only lasted about two weeks and then he was able to do things himself. 

It was hard to say goodbye to Hannah, Penny and Jinx, mostly for Finn. He held onto Hannah for a long time before they finally drove off, promising to come back in the New Year if shit works out. Sean reassured Finn they would be back, there was no doubt in his mind that their friendship would keep them apart for long. Even still, Finn got choked up, even Cassidy was sad. They all smoked a bowl to make themselves feel better.

It was well into the summer by the time Finn and Cassidy finally moved out of the house and into a small two bedroom apartment. Cassidy and Sean did most of the heavy lifting, even Sean’s dad coming to help for the large stuff. They refused to let Finn lift anything heavier than forty pounds. He moped around a bit but still helped, it was his  _ place _ . 

Finn was only wearing a splint on his two fingers, his ribs fully healed but his tooth still missing. Sean thought it was cute and it didn’t change Finn’s personality so he didn’t bother to fix it. It added to his charm.

Finn was a fighter when it came to pain, he never let it get to him. It put a bit of stress on their relationship near the beginning but Sean tried not to worry about it. He knew not to push himself or Finn during his recovery.

It wasn’t until one Saturday night, Finn appeared on his doorstep wearing a cream coloured button down rolled up to his elbows, new jeans that looked thrifted and his hair tied back, a couple dreads framing his face. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Sean stared at him in awe. Finn had a devilish smirk on his face, handing him the flowers.

“Heya, sweetie… Lyla told me you’ve never been on a first date before.” Finn said, still smirking, handing the flowers to him.

“Uh… We’ve been on plenty of dates, Finn.” Sean cocked an eyebrow at him, taking the flowers anyway.

“A  _ real  _ date. The romantic kind.” He emphasized, taking a step closer to the other. Sean let out a chuckle, still not believing his eyes.

“Okay, hotshot. Give me a minute to change.” He let Finn inside. His dad and brother were on the couch watching a movie. They brought their attention away from the screen to get a look at the intruder of movie night.

“Oh wow, you look spiffy.” His dad commented. Sean rolled his eyes as Finn shrugged and snickered, fully aware how out of character he looked. Sean fled to his room to change, leaving the flowers on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a clean white t-shirt he hardly wore and a nice pair of jeans. He wasn’t one for nice clothes either but he made do with what he had, tucking in the shirt and cuffing his jeans to make him look more put together. Trying to remember some style advice Lyla gave him.

He took more than a minute to fix and style his disheveled hair, shrugging when he couldn’t fix it anymore. It had grown out quite long, almost past his eyes, he really ought to cut it soon. He parted it to cover his left, like he usually did, to hide the glass eye slightly.

Sean made his way back into the living room, trying to flatten the somewhat wrinkled pants with his hands. Finn whistled at him, causing Sean to blush and chuckle nervously. They made their way to leave, a smile on both of their faces.

“Have fun guys!” His dad shouted after them.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sean waved, shutting the door behind him and following Finn to his car.

“So, where are you taking me?” He asked curiously.

“You’ll see.” Finn smirked, holding the passenger side door open for him. Sean hesitated for a moment, not used to the chivalrous behaviour, before climbing in the car. Finn jogged around to the other side and also climbed in.

Sean didn’t have a clue in his mind where they were going. He wasn’t surprised Lyla told Finn about never being on a proper real date before. Finn was fully aware of how much of a virgin he actually was. Finn was his first… everything. What he didn’t understand is why the sudden interest in being traditional or romantic? Neither of them cared for being by the books because neither of them were like that to begin with. Sean never cared for tradition.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they arrived at the restaurant. It wasn’t the fanciest but it was definitely a step up from their regular burger or pizza place they usually found themselves in. He followed Finn inside, who was very clearly excited. The hostess took a double take at them as they entered. He knew Finn stuck out and often made people glance twice, however it never seemed to bother him, even if the looks weren’t the nicest. 

They’d spent plenty of time alone since Finn got hurt, but nothing near romantic or that intimate. It did put a slight damper on their relationship; Sean didn’t want to hurt Finn if he went too far so they’ve done nothing but kiss. Their dinner went by smoothly, though a slight awkward tension in the air, but neither of them addressed it.

Afterwards, they walked out, hand in hand, stuffed from an expensive full meal. The last time Sean could remember he went somewhere nice like this was for someone’s birthday. He couldn’t even remember who, that’s how long ago.

Finn drove them towards his new place downtown. He was beaming with excitement and it rubbed off onto Sean, who couldn’t stop himself from smiling. It was an odd, giddy feeling. The butterflies in his stomach fluttering around as Finn took his hand and held it the rest of the short drive.

His place was dark and quiet by the time they got there. Cassidy was nowhere in sight. Their place was a small two bedroom apartment on the sixth floor of the complex. There was a large couch in the living room with only a coffee table and a TV. Neither Finn or Cassidy had enough belongings to fill the apartment but they were slowly accumulating more things over time. A balcony was a must- so they could smoke outside and not hot box their new place. Their old landlord was lenient whereas this place was a bit more strict.

Sean followed Finn onto the balcony and they shared a joint. He started to notice weed didn’t affect him nearly as much as it used to. It now just relaxed his muscles and he didn’t have much of the regular ‘high’ feeling. Finn explained it was just different weed.

They were lazily draped across the couch and on each other, hands caressing each other. Finn had shed his button up, leaving him in a tight tank top that hugged his body perfectly. Sean didn’t know who kissed who first, but he didn’t care. Finn pushed him down while Sean pulled at his shirt, crushing his lips against his, a desperate need rising inside him. They kissed passionately, Sean slipped his tongue inside the others mouth, both of them moaning out. They pulled away, catching their breath, Sean gaining confidence suddenly. 

Finn yelped as Sean suddenly flipped their positions, causing them both to almost fall off the couch. Sean slotted himself between Finn’s legs, his hands rubbing against his thighs, slowly making their way to his belt. He fumbled with it before Finn leaned up on his elbow and pulled him in for another kiss, his hand grasping at Sean’s shirt as he ground his hips against Sean. He managed to undo Finn’s belt and pants even though Finn was distracting him with his mouth. Sean pulled away to pull down the others pants, Finn’s hand still grasping his shirt.

Sean halted his movements as Finn tugged his shirt up and over his head forcefully. He managed to get the shirt over Sean’s head, his hair sticking up every which way. He knew he looked goofy but Finn’s laughter was contagious, so he didn’t care.

Sean leaned down again, catching his lips, both smiling into the kiss, their chests pressed up against the other. Finn’s fingers ran through Sean's hair, pulling him even closer. Finn’s hands were all over him, touching and caressing his back, pressing his fingers into all the right places. He could feel himself growing harder by the second. 

Pulling away, Sean kissed and licked down his jaw and neck. He hiked up Finn’s shirt as he kissed and licked further down his torso, pausing momentarily at his nipples teasingly. Finn’s breath hitching when he reached his hips. His hands were still on Sean, his fingers brushing against the spot between his neck and shoulder. Sean could see the bulge in his briefs. He glanced up at Finn momentarily, his eyelids half closed and his mouth parted, panting. Pulling down his briefs, Finn sprung free, his dick rock hard.

Finn let out a strangled moan as Sean took him in his hand and licked the tip. He chuckled to himself as he gripped him hard at the base and took him in his mouth. Sean would  _ maybe  _ never admit it, but he really liked sucking him off. There was a sense of pride whenever he was able to finish Finn in only a few minutes. He especially loved all the parise Finn spewed when he got close to the edge, littering him with compliments. He twitched in his own pants as he took Finn deeper in his mouth. moaning around him while he palmed his own dick through his tight jeans. 

“Fuck, Sean… You’re gonna make me cum…” Finn panted, pulling at Sean’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking every few seconds. Sean’s dick twitching again with interest, only then realizing how much he liked his hair pulled. He moaned around Finn, who let out a loud groan.

“Fuck me.” Finn pulled harder on his hair, tugging him off. Sean stilled his movements, looking up at Finn with wide eyes, not sure if he heard correctly. 

“What?” he asked, tilting his head as he sat up on his knees to get a better look at his boyfriend, his hand still on his dick. Finn let out a breathy chuckle, his sigh turning into a moan.

“Fuck me.” Finn said more clearly, still out of breath, “Only if you wanna, darlin’.” Sean’s heart pounded in his chest, his eyes still wide.

“Do… You want to?” Sean asked slowly. Finn hesitated for a moment, tearing his eyes away from him.

“Yeah… I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I’ve bottomed once before and it wasn’t… great... But I wanna try with you.” Blush crept onto his face as he met Sean’s eye. Sean pushed up luck, not taking a second to think; he grinded his hips against Finn’s clothed ass. Finn let out a gasp as the contact.

“I think you’d make it good,” Finn moaned out, “but let’s move to a bed.” Finn pushed Sean off him, taking his hand as he led him to his room, their shirts forgotten on the floor.

His bedroom was quite an upgrade compared to his last place, though he still hadn’t gotten a bed frame yet. Finn shed his remaining clothing, not taking his eyes off him. Sean followed suit.

Finn pushed him down into the bed, capturing his lips while he straddled his hips. Not a second later, he reached for the lube, pulling away from Sean. He applied lube to his fingers and reached behind him, his face tensing. Sean reached up, leaning on his elbow as he brought him in for another kiss. Finn moaned into the kiss, a finger finally slipping in.

It didn’t even occur to Sean until then that he’d never been in this position. Sean was only ever the bottom with Finn, this was another first he’d be giving to him. He gladly gave it.

Finn pulled away, gasping against his lips. Sean leaned up more to where Finn sat in his lap. He reached behind Finn, cupping his cheeks. His fingers inched towards his hole before, placing his hand on Finn’s. He felt as Finn scissored himself, gasping against Sean’s mouth. Sean slipped a finger inside him, coaxing another loud moan from Finn. He thrusted his finger alongside the others, stretching him. Sean littered his face with kisses, distracting Finn as they stretched him open. They stayed like that for a bit longer, thrusted their fingers inside, Finn’s eyes shut tightly and his dick brushing against Sean’s. Pulling their fingers out, Finn let out a heavy sigh, rolling his head against Sean’s shoulder.

“Wow… Fuck… It’s been awhile.” Finn whispered against his skin.

“Are you okay?” Sean asked, stopping himself as he was reaching towards a condom. Finn raised his head, letting out a chuckle.

“Fuck yeah. I want you inside me.” He stated, grabbing the condom before Sean and rolled it on him. Finn lubed him up, Sean moaning at the contact, before repositioning himself in Sean’s lap, a hand on his shoulder and Sean’s hands on his hips. Finn guided his dick to his entrance, slowly lowering himself. Sean squeezed his hips at the tight pressure around him. This was a whole new feeling.

Finn lowered his hips, bracing his hands on his shoulders, his breath hitching every inch. He took his time, just like they had Sean’s first time. Sean didn’t mind at all, he was in a world of pleasure. He could already feel the sensation in the pit of his stomach, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

They both let out long moans as Finn was fully seated in his lap, his nails digging into Sean’s shoulders. The heat of Finn’s skin caused him to flush, his cheeks, neck and chest were rosy with arousal. Finn stilled his movements as he got used to the feeling, breathing heavily.

“You alright?” Sean asked softly, his hands massaging his sides, helping him relax. Finn ever so slightly grinded his hips down, both of them groaning out.

“S-shit… I’ll take that as a yes.” Sean stuttered, Finn chuckling at his reaction. He raised his hips up an inch before settling back down; he did this a few times, gasping out each time Sean filled him up. Sean’s fingertips pressed into his hips tightly, the other clenching around him. He stayed seated, forcing himself to not thrust up as Finn picked up the speed very slowly.

Finn slammed his hips down harder, both of them motionless and moaned loudly. Finn’s thighs were shaking as he rose his hips again at a slow pace. Curiously, Sean thrusted his hips to meet Finn’s; both groaning again as Sean continued to meet his hips.

“Come here.” Finn said softly, cupping his cheeks while pulling him in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, his hands grabbing at Sean, pulling him closer.

They lost balance and Sean fell on top of Finn, still inside him. They moaned into each others mouths, still lost in the kiss as Sean thrusted his hips. Finn wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him in place, continuing to thrust. He thrusted deep inside him, harder than Finn was previously and without a proper rhythm. Sean was lost in the pleasure, moaning against his lips. Finn reciprocated by meeting his hips, his thighs still trembling.

With a particularly hard thrust, Finn threw his head but with a gasp that turned into a moan.  _ There it is _ , Sean thought as he tried to aim his thrust, trying to keep a rhythm. He mimicked what Finn has done to him in the past.

“I’m close… Fuck.” Finn cursed, pulling a hand away and stroking his dick in time with Sean’s thrusts. With the way Finn was moaning out his name, Sean didn’t last much longer. He thrusted hard as he came, Finn shouting out, coming on his hand and all over their stomachs. Sean stayed inside as they caught their breath, coming down from the high.

Finn winced when Sean finally pulled out. Both of them still panting as Sean rolled off him and next to him, the sheets sticking to his sweaty back. Finn was the first to break the silence.

“We’re gonna have to switch more often. That was… unreal.” He chuckled, turning his head to meet Sean’s gaze.

Sean snorted, “I don’t have a problem with that.” He smiled at his boyfriend as Finn cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a tender kiss, his fingers combing through Sean’s hair. He pulled away, staring into Finn’s charming blue eyes.

“I love you.” Finn said first, Sean smiling in response.

“That’s what I was gonna say.” Sean playfully punched his shoulder. Finn’s contagious laugh cause them both to chuckle.

“I love you too.” Sean finally said, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

When school came around, Sean busied himself with it. His dad was finally expanding his business so he and Finn were busy themselves with moving shop. His dad hired a couple more guys and eventually planned to hire more, even Daniel started to show an interest. Sean worked around his schedule to help with the transition, knowing his dad was stressed out of his mind because of it. Thankfully, it was an easy enough move. The shop was a little empty but now that it was a proper business, things would pay for themself, or so his dad put it.

He’d lost track of time and before he knew it, it was his birthday. Sean had been so engrossed in his first week of classes and helping his dad out, plus applying for part time jobs; he nearly forgot his own birthday. He didn’t really feel like doing anything extravagant, he didn’t care much for his birthday. Last year, he went off downtown Seattle with Lyla and got a tattoo.

Sean shot Finn a text the morning of, asking if he was busy tonight. He was positive Finn didn’t know it was his birthday, he didn’t want to make it a big deal, everyone had bigger things to worry about. Finn responded a while later;

[  _ be at my place at 5 _ ]

His dad and brother made him lunch. They called him into the kitchen after locking him in his room so they could work on a surprise meal. There was his dad’s secret pasta and his favourite garlic bread. It was nice to have a calm afternoon with just them three, it felt like forever they had a normal meal together. It was nice.

Daniel drew him his gift; it was them with wolf ears and tails. Daniel’s caricature had superpowers, telekinesis to be exact. Whereas Sean’s character could just run fast. He couldn’t get too mad at not getting superpowers since they were the same powers are their superhero identities. Their dad jokingly got offended when Daniel didn’t draw him, Daniel defending himself that they’re ‘lone wolves, off to fight crime together.’ The drawing sparked an idea in his head, but he put it on the back burner.

His dad, on the other hand, got him a $100 gift card to a local art store. He told him to go crazy and get all the supplies for school, on him. It was such a simple gift but Sean loved it. However, his dad then whipped out another gift. It was the exact same sketchbook he got him last year, which was looking worse for wear. He hugged his dad, thanking him repetitively.

Sean nearly lost track of time playing PlayBox with Daniel. It was about ten to five, when Finn told him to be at his apartment. He quickly threw on a random graphic shirt that smelled clean and wiggled into his jeans, making sure he grabbed his bag on his way out, stuffing some extra clothes inside. One of his teachers said to draw a sketch at least once a day to practice more and Sean was good on that goal.

He double checked to make sure his sketchbook was in there before he headed out. His dad let him take the car, only because Finn’s place was a short drive away, about ten minutes. He was allowed to take the car sometimes, his depth perception still slightly off because of his eye, but he managed to work with it well enough to drive short distances.

Sean barely had any time to think on the drive, how to awkwardly tell his boyfriend it was his birthday. He may have told him in passing when his birthday was, or maybe Lyla told him. His mind raced as he stood in the elevator, tapping his foot with anxiety.

Sean paused in front of Finn’s door, the key in his hand.  _ Fuck it, it’s not a big deal, _ he thought, finally gaining the courage and unlocked the door. Finn gave him the spare key to keep safe, but it was more practical that he owned one, he was always at Finn’s if he wasn’t home.

As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with a bunch of different smells. First something burning, then fired vegetables and then… something sweet?

“Finn?” Sean called out, locking the door behind him before venturing down the hall and into the kitchen. He was met with the kitchen a mess and Finn covered in flour.

“What… the fuck happened?” Sean questioned, his brows furrowing together,  _ very  _ confused and concerned. Finn looked up at him, flour smeared over not just his clothes, but his face and hair too. Even though Finn looked in distress, Sean slapped a hand over his mouth, holding back laughter.

“I tried to make you a cake.” Finn said, setting down the bowl of batter. The counters were covered in an abundance of ingredients, flour, batter and all the utensils.

“What? Why?” Sean asked without thinking.

“Your dad told me last week that today was your birthday so I tried to make you dinner but I kept the cake in the oven for too long and it was inedible. So I tried to make another before you got here but I dropped the flour and it went everywhere. I cleaned up most. It was way worse than this, trust me.” Finn ranted, wiping his hands on his shirt, not caring anymore. A smile crept onto Sean’s face, his eyes softening.  _ He did all of this for me? _

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Sean walked over to Finn, he took his cheek in his hand and captured his lips, kissing him deeply. Finn, caught by surprise, took a step back before getting lost in the kiss himself. Snaking his hands around Sean’s waist, he brought him in even closer, the flour rubbing off onto Sean. Once they parted, he rested his forehead against Finn’s.

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re amazing.” Sean said softly.

“But I-”

“I didn’t even tell you it was my birthday and you did all this. You’re amazing.” Finn pulled away, his cheeks slightly rosy underneath the flour and a smile crept on his face. He leaned in and pecked his lips before pulling away, going back to work.

“We can at least eat the stir-fry I made, your dad gave me his recipe. I hope I did it justice.”

They ate their dinner at the bar stools in the kitchen, not wanting to drag the mess around the whole apartment. Finn told him about his most recent phone call with Hannah. They’d only been gone about a month but they already want to come back, Hannah especially. He said they’re going to try to come back in the New Year. Finn seemed a lot happier knowing his friends would all be back together, though Sean had no doubt in his mind they’d be gone for long.

Sean managed to fix Finn’s mistake about the cake, helping him finish it and putting it in for the correct time. They cleaned up together as they waited for the cake to finish, a smile on both their faces, dancing and singing along to a random playlist they shared. Sean usually hated cleaning but Finn made it fun, like he did with everything.

As the cake cooled, they retreated to Finn’s bedroom to clean themselves up. Sean hopped in the shower; it wasn’t just flour he was covered with, it was everything.

Finn snuck behind Sean, wrapping his hands around him as he soaped up his arms. He pressed kisses into the crank of his neck, littering them over his shoulder, his hands wandering down as he huddled closer. Finn’s hands clasped around Sean’s dick, bringing him to full hardness in no time. Sean rinsed himself off under the water, his head falling back on Finn’s shoulder and he stroked him with both hands. He could feel Finn hard against his ass.

“I have another gift for you.” Finn said softly in his ear, his hot breath giving him goosebumps. Finn turned him around and sank to his knees, squeezing Sean’s dick at the base as he licked the tip teasingly. Sean gasped and moaned while Finn teased him, bracing himself against the cold tile wall.

He threw his head back, moaning obscenely as Finn took him in his mouth, sucking the head before taking more in. His knees started to buckle when Finn took him deeper, bobbing his head back with every inch, practically drooling on him. When he took him completely in his mouth without gagging, Sean gripped Finn’s hair, stopping himself from thrusting into his hot, wet mouth. _ Holy shit. _ Sean didn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth as Finn deep throated him, just watching him was enough for him to fall off the edge.

Finn let out a moan, vibrating around his dick and that was it for Sean. He came with a shout, his knees trembling under the sensation. He pulled of him with a pop, a string of saliva breaking as he stood. Finn wiped the back of his mouth, holding Sean in his arms so he wouldn’t collapse.

“I’ve been practicing that. You like?” Finn waggled his eyebrows. Sean panted, finally meeting Finn’s eyes.

“You’re amazing.” Finn chuckled before catching his lips for a short kiss, Sean exhaling through his nose as he tasted himself on Finn’s lips. He cleaned himself off while Sean came down from his high, his back against the cold tile. 

As they finished up, Sean finally collected himself. The water already started to run a bit cold as he turned it off. Sean was thankful he brought a change of clothes, but he still stole one of Finn’s shirts, shamelessly loving Finn’s scent on him. Finn couldn’t stop smirking at him or staring at his bare bottom as they changed, even pinching it as he passed by him. Sean’s flush expression was not just from the shower.

Finn half-assed spread icing on the cake and they didn’t even bother to cut it, attacking it from either side with their forks. Sean smeared some icing on his face and Finn licked it clean, Sean pushing him away jokingly.

“I just showered!” Sean yelled out, his forearm against Finn, holding him back. They were both laughing as they started to play fight, neither of them having any remorse.

Sean had Finn in a headlock when Cassidy and Lyla walked in. Cassidy had her arms crossed against her chest, giving them a disapproving look, like a mother would to her disobedient kids. Finn was the first to burst out laughing, wiggling his way out of Sean’s loose grip. Cassidy just rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her face.

“Come on, lovebirds. We’ve got the prequels to watch. And save me a slice!” She called out as she left the room, Lyla laughing as she followed. Sean looked over to Finn and narrowed his eyes, cocking his head.

“I’ve never seen the Star Wars prequels-”

“What? You’ve never…” Sean interrupted Finn, not finishing his sentence from disbelief.

“Well I knew you were a big Star Wars so we thought it’d be fun to watch them all in one sitting.” A smirk on Finn’s face, “We did the math, it’ll take seven hours to watch if you’re up for it.” Sean grinned ear to ear.

“Fuck yeah.” Sean laughed, his smile wide.

“I also… got you something else for your birthday.” Finn started, leaving Sean’s side and shuffled through a drawer.

“You already got me plenty.” Sean tried to argue but Finn handed him a red rectangle box with a bow tied around it.

“The other gifts were more experiences and I wanted to get you something real.”

“You’re real.”

Finn snorted, “Well, then… This is something to remind you of me when I’m not around.” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Sean pulled apart the bow, slowly opening the box. He peeled back the tissue paper to reveal a pocket knife. It was similar to the one Finn had but brand new. He took it out of the box, inspecting it closer, Finn watching his reactions closely. The handle was white oak, with a dark gunmetal blade and hardware. His thumb caress the wood, weighing it in his hand.

“Flip it over.” Finn said, gesturing to the blade. Sean flipped it to find something engraved on the handle. It read in barely legible cursive: ‘I love you to the end and shit’. Sean’s heart skipped a beat, glancing up at Finn with wide eyes. Finn’s warm smile caused him to smile back.

“I love it. Thank you.” Sean pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, “I love you too.” Sean whispered in his ear. He felt Finn shiver against him, hugging him tighter as if he’d fall if he didn’t keep holding.

“I’m happy.” Finn said softly, finally pulling away but kept his hands on him. 

“Let’s watch Star Wars!” Lyla yelled from the couch impatiently. He already received Lyla’s gift; it was a concert to one of their favourite bands that did a show in Seattle the previous week. It was a night full of dancing and singing so loud they both lost their voices.

The two men strolled over to the couch planting themselves on the opposite side of the couch. Sean sat in the middle but ended up snuggling close to Finn, his head resting on his chest.

They stayed away until two in the morning. After Finn almost fell asleep during the first movie, they had a couple beers to keep them going. Finn especially was really into it, kept commenting on how hot Obi Wan was, to which Sean and Cassidy agreed. 

Near the end of it, Cassidy passed out on the couch and Lyla retreated to Cassidy’s room to sleep after the second movie. Finn sat on the edge of his seat, Sean running his fingers over his back mindlessly as he watched him watch the movie. He was more interested in seeing Finn’s reaction to the ending.

“No fucking way. He’s not gonna do it. He’s-” Finn started but stopped as soon as Anakin drew his light saber. Finn sat wide eyed in silence with his hand over his mouth for the rest of the movie.

“Holy shit.” He said as the credits started to roll. Sean chuckled sleepily, still amused even though he was somewhat sleep deprived.

“I- Why did… But… I can’t even.” Finn was wide awake, his brain probably going a mile a minute. He finally looked over to Sean, his eyes blown wide and kind of red, even in the dark. They both went silent when Cassidy stirred under her blanket, muttering something in her sleep. Finn snickered as he took Sean’s hand and led him to his room, not bothering to wake Cassidy.

Somewhere between the second and third movie, Sean stole one of Finn’s sweaters to stay warm. He huddled in the soft sweater, enjoying Finn’s scent all around him. Finn tucked him in bed and slid in behind him, curling up. He slid his warm hands around Sean’s waist, pulling him against him. Sean hummed at the warmth, already falling asleep.

“Glad you had a fun birthday… I can’t wait to celebrate more with you, sweetheart. Maybe with less accidents.” Finn whispered. Sean clasped a hand on Finn’s, huffing in response, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you… to the end and shit.” Sean smiled widely, turning around to face his boyfriend. His smile mirrored Finn’s, both staring longingly into each others eyes.

“ _Te amo._ ” Sean said after hesitating, knowing those words meant more. Finn quietly and softly inched his way closer to Sean, pressing a light, tender kiss on his lips. He pulled away just as slowly, their hands still intertwined as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so happy with how this fic ended :') I was gonna end it after the shower scene but it felt incomplete. Very pleased. Tell me what you think! I know bottom Finn might have been a surprise but I love switch/verse characters. Hope I did him justice!  
> Hopefully I'll get the next two chapters out in a more timely matter. I'm over my hurdle or writers block and I've got really awesome plans for the time jump :)  
> Let me know what you think! And as always, my socials are galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr. <3


	13. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see! So sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I have a million reasons why but the gist is I just didn't have the time to write in the last little while. I was doing con crunch to finish my cosplay but my convention got cancelled because of the virus.  
> Well... At least now I have plenty of time to write! And oh boy, this got long. So long that I had to push my timeline around. So the next chapter will probably be just as long... and will be the last in this series :( I have another idea already lined up lol  
> So also! This is where the time skip happens, roughly 3 years have passed. Sean is now in his last year of college and Daniel is in high school. Hopefully I explained it well enough and in the end notes.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing parts of it (besides getting writers block like 3 times lol)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: underage drinking ~ please please please, if you're underage and you wanna drink, PLEASE do it safely and in a safe environment or wait until it's legal in your country. I tried my best to write teenagers in America this day in age... but I am neither of those lol. I just wanna put that warning out there. Oh yeah... and more Star Wars references. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Homesick by Catfish and the Bottleman

Sean practically sprinted back towards Finn’s apartment, one of his shoelaces coming undone but he didn’t have time to care. He impatiently waited for the elevator, frantically texting Finn. His leg bouncing and his heart racing as the elevator painstakingly slow. He hoped Finn would let him take his car since he definitely missed the last bus. He could run the whole way but that would only make him later. It was about a twenty minute walk from the apartment, ten if he jogged the whole way. He didn’t want to risk it. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened he was greeted with Finn’s handsome face. He held Sean’s freshly printed paper in one hand and his car keys in his other and a sly smirk on his face.

“Take my car so you’re not late.” Finn said, handing Sean both the keys and his paper. Sean leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“God, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” Sean said quickly, pulling back and hitting the ground floor button.

“Don’t I know it.” Finn winked at him before the doors shut. He shot his professor a text, warning him he would be a couple minutes late.

Sean tried to calm himself as he drove, knowing now that he wouldn’t be as late. He just prayed his professor would accept his paper. His mind went a mile a minute as he pulled into the parking lot. He may have gone a little too fast but he blamed his nerves; at least there wasn’t traffic. Sean tried to ignore his poor parking job as he sprinted across campus to his class. 

He pushed open the doors to his class, everyone’s eyes on him. It was a small class, maybe twenty or twenty five people. He was only seven minutes late. Sean put his paper at the top of the pile and took his usual seat near the front, his face a bit flushed from embarrassment. His professor, Jennifer, gave him a look before continuing her lesson.

It was their last class before break and the paper that was due was an outline of what they wanted to create for their final project next semester. He knew his idea was a long shot and he’d never seen it done before, at least from the examples he’d been shown. His professor had a lot of faith in his ability so he bit the bullet and took a chance.

Their class was cut short so the teacher could start reading their papers as soon as possible, that way if there was something wrong, a student still had time to come up with a new idea. Sean was packing up his bag as his teacher caught his attention.

“Sean, stay and chat with me for a second, will you?” Sean’s heart skipped a beat, all his nerves coming back full force. He gathered his things and stood in front of her desk, his denim jacket draped over his arm.

“You know I’m not a stickler for rules but this is out of character for you. You’ve never been late once. What happened?” He didn’t want to tell her the real reason. He was awake until four in the morning rewriting his whole idea to go with his original idea rather than the safe one. Finn tried to stay up to help him but passed out around one in the morning from working all day.

“I overslept and forgot my paper in the printer…” He replied quietly, his grip tightening on his backpack strap.

“Right…” Jennifer said, narrowing her eyes at him, seeing right through him, “Look, I trust you. We’ve never had any problems before so don’t make a habit out of this. Take a seat while I read your paper. I’ve been very curious about what you have planned.” Sean sighed and took a seat at the front as she skimmed through his paper. It was shorter than most of the stacks there but he was confident in his idea.

Over the last couple years, Sean developed a good relationship with most of his professors. He may not have the best grades but most of them saw his ambitions and that counted just as much. Jennifer in particular, his Advanced Illustration teacher saw him as an underdog, always taking risks with his work, even if they didn’t work out for him.

The class for his last semester was different than the rest. Each student has to create a project that they would spend the whole semester doing. Being in illustration, most people created a business, a series of paintings or even a mural. His idea was a comic book. He’d seen from the examples that some students made children's books, a field a lot of illustrators went into after graduating. However, Sean’s interests laid elsewhere.

His idea was a dark horror comic with anthropomorphic characters. He originally got the idea from Daniel years ago; wolf brothers fighting supernatural crime together. After sketching over the years, he developed the characters and gave them a world to live in. He drew mini comics in his sketchbook but nothing ever flushed out. He’d been thinking about making a full story for this and when this project came around, he thought it would be perfect. The only hiccup is how much work it is to make a complete comic book all on his own and if his professor would even let him do it for his final. He didn’t like his back up plan, which was safer but he didn’t like it nearly as much as this idea.

Jennifer sat the paper down in front of her, finishing the last page, her face unreadable. Sean chewed his lip nervously as she finished.

“Wow.” She said, finally looking up at Sean. She gave him a kind smile, leaning back in her chair, “It’s definitely different than anything I’ve seen but it’s definitely doable.” Sean’s face lit up.

She held up her hand, not letting him get too excited, “You know this is going to be a lot of work. This is a whole story you have to flush out. Do you have any ideas for a sequel or is this just a one-off story?”

“I’ve got some other ideas that I don’t think I could fit in just yet so I think if I can, I would continue. Maybe turn it into a small series, maybe even try to get it picked up by a publisher. But I’ve got lots of ideas... Like the brothers could travel across the country hunting ghosts and shit. Expand on the overarching plot like giving the brothers a larger goal that I can work into this first story. Maybe give the older brother a love interest, maybe a villain gone good.” Sean ranted his ideas a bit more, his sentences coming out broken. The smile on his face made it obvious how excited about this project he was. Jennifer nodded along, her smile growing.

“So I guess you have it all planned out.” She finally said after his rant.

She sighed, “I want some fleshed out concept art and a storyboard before you start this. I can help you along the way and I know a guy who can give you some advice for this sort of work. It’s going to be a lot of work but I think you can do it.”

“Thank you so much.” Sean exclaimed, a smile still beaming on his face.

“The due date for the concept is at the end of the semester so you better get started. You’ve got a lot ahead of you.” She stated. They said their goodbyes, a smile still on Sean’s face. He was thankful she approved his idea, it was definitely worth getting no sleep over; he was beyond excited.

Like she said, the outline concept was due in two months and the final project was due in the Spring. He knew there was plenty of time but also not enough time. 

Once he got back to the apartment, Finn and Hannah were smoking a bong together. Sean dropped his bag and snuggled up against Finn, laying his head in his lap. 

“How’d it go, sweetheart?” Finn asked coolly.

“She loved it.” Sean replied, grinning up at his boyfriend. Finn’s face lit up, matching his.

“I knew she would.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips, pulling away to laugh once Hannah made a fake hacking noise, teasing them. 

Hannah had come back into their lives only eight months after they left. She crashed on Finn’s couch before saving enough money to get a place of her own down the road. About a year after that, Penny and Jinx came back up north as well, settling down together in a small condo outside of the city. Everyone, including Cassidy who still worked at the tattoo shop, all had stable jobs. Sean knew they wouldn’t stay away forever, and he was right. 

Finn leaned down and blew smoke into Sean’s mouth. Sean inhaled and blew it out of his nose as he pulled at his hair, catching his lips again. Finn hummed into his mouth, setting the bong down. His dreads cascaded over Sean’s face, his fingers running through them as he slipped his tongue in Finn’s mouth, pulling another small moan from him.

Finn only wore his hair down at home; he usually tied it up at work and most times they went out. He’d taken some of the dreads out after a while, keeping a couple in with accessories he had before, unwilling to part with them. He hadn’t cut his hair once, so it was quite long. Finn’s hair had come past his collar bones. He knew Sean loved running his fingers through it, which may have been the deciding factor to keep it long.

Sean on the other hand, had kept his long mop for a while, only cutting it when everyone, mostly his father, complained about it. He cut it into a mohawk every now and then, whenever he needed the change. He even dyed it blue for a time, just to try it out. Finn, who was the one to help him do it, also dyed a streak of his own hair blue and had kept it. He did prefer it slightly longer so he could partly cover his blind eye. 

Hannah groaned again, “Get a room.” Sean and Finn laughed into each other’s mouths, barely parting.

They remained close, never really parting from the honeymoon phase. They were always all over each other, especially in private. Sean had eventually warmed up to PDA, though it took some time, even still not completely comfortable with it but Finn was very understanding.

Finn pulled away first, leaning back into the couch, his tattooed fingers playing with Sean’s hair. He chuckled at Hannah’s ‘lovebirds’ comment. Everyone at this point had called them that. Even when Daniel said it, which threw him for a loop.

“Did you manage to pick up our costumes from Lyla?” Finn asked, interrupting Sean’s wandering thoughts. He widened his eyes. He knew he forgot something. Finn had a habit of reading his mind.

“Don’t worry, we can go pick ‘em up later.” He smirked down at Sean.

“Thanks. I forgot.” Sean sighed, rolling on his side, his head still in Finn’s lap. Finn snorted.

“It’s alright, Seanie. Party’s not till tomorrow.”

The annual Halloween party that Lyla introduced to them two years ago was this Friday; tomorrow. Lyla didn’t know right away what she wanted to go to college for so she applied to random places here and there nearby. She took a general arts program and ended up falling in love with fashion and costume design. Her dream was to work in theatre.

Since then, she’d always offer to make their Halloween costumes, since it was all their favourite holiday. Finn and Sean could never decide on something, this year being no different. Until Lyla suggested something Star Wars, since they were both huge fans, Finn a more recent fan. There was a lot of debate back and forth, even some fighting about who they’d dress up as. Sean wanted to dress up as Luke and Han, whereas Finn wanted to dress up as Anakin and Obi-Wan. Lyla was the tie breaker, flipped a coin for them and Finn won. And that brought on another debate; who was going to be Anakin and who was going to be Obi -Wan.

Finn convinced him to be Obi-Wan in the end because of ‘how sexy he looked with facial hair’. Which made Sean smitten and gave in. Finn immediately bought them blue and red lightsabers. They paid Lyla for the materials and she completed them in just two weeks. She said it would have been sooner but she was also stressed with midterms, just like Sean.

Since he’d been growing out his facial hair for about two weeks, it was quite scratchy. Whenever Finn woke up next to him he always complimented how sexy and how handsome he looked. It always made Sean blush and it was all the more reason to keep it a little longer. He liked making Finn happy.

~

“Hold still, will ya?” Lyla asked Finn for the third time. Finn tried his best to stand still while Lyla dressed him, draping the black robes over him in a particular way. He blamed it on his excitement but he was sort of nervous. He’d never really cared to dress up for Halloween before; it was always just an excuse to get high and eat too much candy, like he didn’t do that already.

“I’ll trust you with the makeup? I gotta help Sean get ready. He’ll be back any second.” Lyla asked Cassidy, handing her the bag. Cassidy and Lyla also had decided to match. Cassidy was dressed head to toe in purple, a green ascot and her hair sprayed orange since her long hair wouldn’t fit under a wig and there was no way she’d dye it permanently.. She was Daphne and Lyla was Velma. They had easily made their iconic original outfits and definitely looked the part.

The two of them moved to the bedroom. Lyla could dress him without Finn as a distraction. The girls knew better. 

His makeup consisted of some eye shadow around his eyes and a scar on his temple and cheek. They heard Sean arrive but Cassidy wouldn’t let him get up to greet his boyfriend. He groaned as he let her finish.

Sean came sneaking into the room, just in his costume pants, his chest exposed. Finn didn’t stop himself from moving away from Cassidy and whistling at Sean. He checked him out blatantly. Sean wasn’t a skinny teenager anymore. His chest was toned and tanned, a simple sparrow tattoo on the left side of his chest he got from Cass over the summer. His arms especially looked more toned recently, a couple tattoos littered his arms as well. He snickered at Finn, barely giving him a glance. He retrieved the rest of his costume Lyla left before leaving the room again, Finn checking out his ass as he left.

A light tap on the side of his head pulled him away from Sean, an unamused look on Cassidy’s face. He just chuckled and let her finish with his hair and scar. He checked himself out in the mirror in the small bathroom. The counter was covered in makeup and hair products, just a huge mess no one was excited to clean later. The scar she did looked pretty realistic, he shouldn’t be surprised since she was an artist and took her time.

“I look hot as fuck.” Finn said, a sly smile on his face as he checked himself out. Even the outfit looked good on him. He was expecting to be swallowed by all the robes but Lyla did a good job at getting everything to fit him snug. The belt cinched his waist, giving him a figure he’d never had. Cassidy laughed at him admiring himself. She gave his ass a light slap, Finn gasped loudly.

“I have a boyfriend, miss.” He joked, putting a hand up over his mouth and stuck out his ass more, “But I won’t tell if you don’t.” He winked at her, causing her to laugh harder at his ridiculousness. Even after years of dealing with his stupid shit, Cass still stayed by his side. Finn adjusted his robes again, attaching his lightsaber to his belt before leaving the room, Cassidy behind him.

Lyla was just attaching Sean’s belt, but he was pretty much all dressed. He looked  _ so  _ good. It helped he already had the hots for Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan and Sean dressed up as him only made it better. Finn whistled again, blush spreading across Sean’s face.

“Lookin good, young padawan.” Finn teased, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sean snorted, “That’s  _ my  _ line.” He teased back. Lyla giggled to herself, doing the finishing adjustments to his belt and attached his lightsaber. She was already dressed as well, a orange turtleneck sweater and a short pleated red skirt with matching orange knee high socks. She looked absolutely adorable with the glasses.

“Everyone ready?” Finn asked, trying to lighten everyone’s stressed moods. He got some hums of agreement and some sighs.

“Come on, folks! Let’s get excited! And celebrate! And drink!” He tried again, a smile on Lyla’s and Cassidy’s face eventually sprouted but Sean wore a sour pout. He strolled over and threw an arm around his boyfriend, leaning in close.

“We gotta babysit Daniel and Chris.” Sean pouted, crossing his arms as he sighed again, “Dad said he’s got work to do and he wants them to get out of the house.” Sean rolled his eyes.

“Daniel’s cool, I’m sure we can still have a good time with him.” Finn reassured him, squeezing his shoulder as he walked them out the door.

“I already said I would DD, as long as I can smoke a joint at the beginning. You can get drunk all you want, I can look after the teenagers.” Finn said, finally letting Sean go as they all piled into the elevator.

“My dad knows about this party and that there will be drinking. He forbade Daniel to drink anything but I doubt that’s gonna stop him.” Sean mumbled quietly.

“One drink ain’t gonna hurt. I’ll keep a close eye on him so you can have fun and relax, alright, sweetheart?” Finn leaned in close again, his nose bumping into Sean’s cheek, trying to get him to smile.

“You promise?” Sean asked, turning to look at him.

“You betcha,” Finn hummed, placing a quick peck to his cheek, “Besides, the kid loves me. I’m sure he’ll be attached to my hip all night.” Sean snorted.

“Tonight is to have fun and relax!” Lyla exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

“Forget everything and just have fun, yeah?” Cassidy chimed in, her smile mirroring Lyla’s.

They decided to drop off Lyla and Cassidy first before going to pick up Daniel and Chris from Sean’s house, since they all wouldn’t fit into Finn’s small car together. They both got out of the car to greet them on the lawn, Esteban hanging back, leaning against the doorframe.

Daniel and Chris were dressed up as Wayne and Garth from Wayne’s World. When Finn saw them he immediately broke into a laughing fit. They looked ridiculous, cool and amazing all at the same time. Daniel’s friend Chris laughed along too, patting Daniel on the back who was taking it as an insult.

Daniel met Chris once he started high school and the two of them had been inseparable since. Anytime Finn was over at the Diaz household, Chris was almost always there. The kid was nice and even more energetic than Daniel, if that was even possible. Both of them looked up to Finn, mostly Daniel. The two of them spend a lot of time together at Esteban’s shop ever since he started helping around a year ago.

Daniel approached him and they did their secret handshake. It got more complicated as the years went on but they both did it flawlessly. Sean went over to chat with his dad as the two teens flocked him.

“Whoa you guys look so good!” Chris gushed, inspecting Finn's costume more closely. Finn smirked, spread his arms and spun around, showing off how cool he looked. After a little of showing off, Finn rested a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

“So what’s the real reason you’re coming with us?” Finn asked quietly but loud enough for Chris to hear. Daniel sighed, crossing his arms. He looked just like Sean.

“Dad doesn’t trust me alone in the house anymore.” He said, avoiding Finn’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Finn could read right through him, just like he could with Sean. They didn’t hide their emotions well; not that that was a bad thing.

“I kinda… sorta… maybe blew out the power in the whole house.” Daniel muttered, staring at his shoes.

“We were testing this radio I got. We did some wiring and I thought it was okay and…” He made an explosion noise with his mouth and his hands to exaggerate, “Almost caught on fire.”

“ _ Almost _ .” Daniel chimed in. Finn chuckled, his brows furrowing together. It was funny but he has to learn to be more stern and strict with Daniel. He can’t endorse that kind of behaviour, especially since he was on his dad’s good side.

“You can do what Sean always did.” Finn started, a smirk on his face. Daniel’s face shot up, a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Your chores.” He said simply, his smirk growing as Daniel rolled his eyes. Finn threw his hands up in defense.

“Hey, I don’t know how, but it usually got Sean out of shit after a week or two. You gotta behave, buddy.” Finn commented, making Chris chuckled.

“And you too, Chris.” Finn added, pointing a finger at the blonde. Chris’s smile faded. Before Finn had a chance to continue, Sean joined their group, a weird look on his face.

“Let’s get going.” He said, climbing into the passenger side. The two teens climbed into the back as Finn waved at Esteban before climbing in himself. 

Halloween decorations were all over the place, gravestones and skeletons the lawn, black and orange streamers draped on the railing and some very cheesy window decals. Before any of them could get out of the car, Sean stopped them.

“Guys. I know dad said it was okay to come but I don’t think  _ you  _ understand what kind of party this is. So you two  _ have  _ to be on good behaviour or he’ll have both our asses.” Sean said sternly. Daniel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again.

“I’ll get you guys one beer each but that’s it. Dad can’t know about that. No getting crazy. Please. For me,  _ enano _ ? We’ll all have a fun and  _ safe  _ time and then crash at Finn’s.” Sean pleaded, a worried look on his face. Finn bit his lip to keep from laughing at the nickname. Sean didn’t use it often anymore since Daniel was as tall as him.

“Fine.“ Daniel finally agreed. Sean sighed. They climbed out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

Both him and Sean were over twenty-one, thankfully, so it was easier to buy their own booze instead of relying on someone else. Daniel had yet to show an interest in drinking but he was fifteen, it was bound to happen soon. Finn had convinced Esteban to let him try one during dinner one time, under everyone’s supervision and Daniel hated it. It was pretty funny, Finn still made fun of him.

Just like he said, Daniel stayed by Finn’s side most of the night. Be babied his beer where Chris drank his fast. Chris begged for another at one point but Finn knew better and refused. 

The bulk of the party was in the backyard, probably close to sixty people at the house, no one he knew besides his friends. Daniel worked his way to the dancefloor to dance with Lyla as Finn was finishing up his joint, sharing with Sean before Cassidy stole him to dance. That left Finn alone with Chris. He knew the kid was tipsy still so he kept a close eye on him, even though he was high himself.

“Can I ask you something Finn?” Chris asked loudly over the music. Finn quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning in closer to hear him better.

“What’s up, kid?” Chris hesitated before speaking again.

“When did you know you liked Sean?” The question made Finn’s eyes go wide.  _ That was out of the blue _ , Finn thought, cocking his head to the side.

“Probably the moment I spoke to him.” Finn said simply, smiling to himself remembering the cold spring night they first met. He remembered how Sean’s greeting scared the shit out of him and how cute his laugh was. It felt like an eternity ago but also felt like yesterday.

“When did you know you loved him?” Chris asked, leaning against the wall next to Finn, looking out at the sea of bodies dancing. Finn cocked his head again.  _ Where is this coming from? _ He answered nonetheless.

“I don’t know. Probably a bit after we kissed for the first time?” Finn scratched the back of his head, unsure how to answer. He didn’t think there was a set date for when he fell in love. It just sort of happened and he realized it one day. He kept his feelings to himself because he wanted to be certain Sean wasn’t using him like everyone else had. But keeping his feelings inside went out the window when he was in the hospital. His feelings came rushing out that day. From then on, he tried to be more honest with his feelings and himself.

“Love happens on it’s own. For me there wasn’t one moment… But everything compiled into a big rush of feelings I’ve never felt before.” Finn spoke with his hands, sure he wasn’t making much sense but Chris nodded along, listening intently. 

“Sean and I were very different people at the start. There was no reason for us to even be friends. But… shit happens. We were charmed by each other, I guess... One coincidence after another and we ended up in each other's lives for good. I admitted my feelings one night and he felt the same. It blew me away that someone as kind and caring as Sean could like, even love a punk like me.” Finn’s eyes wandered as he spoke. He found Sean in the crowd dancing to a random Halloween classic. They locked eyes as Finn continued.

“I think we compliment each other in the best ways. We bring out the best in each other.” Finn smiled, Sean mirroring his smile across the room, still dancing along to the music.

“You just… have to wait around long enough to see. When you care about someone- when you  _ love  _ someone, you’d wanna do anything for them. Be the best for them. Be the best  _ you  _ for  _ them _ . They’re your world, even if they don’t know it.” Finn didn’t even care that he was rambling on at this point, his mind was only focused on Sean.

“And I’m gonna go be with him for a bit.” Finn said, leaving Chris behind as soon as Daniel walked up to them. He didn’t even glance his way and made a b-line towards Sean. Sean, who was probably more than a little drunk, stared at him as he approached.

“Well hello, handsome.” Finn greeted, a sly smile on his face and his hands sneaking their way around his waist, pulling him in.

“Hi, stranger.” Sean greeted back with a smirk that matched his. His eyes were half closed and his hair slightly disheveled and pushed back. He looked stunning.

“Come here often, sweetheat?” Finn teased, a hand wandering down to his back.

Sean hummed in response, “Sometimes.” Sean leaned into his touch, his body still swaying to the beat of the music. Finn’s hand wandered down further, resting on top of his ass. Sean chuckled.

“I have a boyfriend, you know?” Sean commented, his words slurring slightly. It was Finn’s turn to laugh.

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” A devilish smirk on his face and he leaned in, capturing Sean’s lips as he swayed with him to the music. Sean’s laughter came to a halt, melting into the kiss. His arms wandered up and around Finn’s neck, pulling him in even closer. Finn lost himself in the kiss, forgetting the people around him. His other hand came up and cupped Sean’s face, his fingers getting lost in his hair as he deepened the kiss, holding him there. Sean moaned into his mouth, clinging to him.

Someone bumped into him from behind, which pulled him back to reality. He parted from the kiss, breathing heavily. Sean panted as well, staring down at him with half lidded eyes. His mouth parted and his cheeks flushed as he clung to him. Sean had grown another inch or two over the years so he was slightly taller than Finn; not that he minded.

Finn felt himself sober up a little. He wanted nothing more than to take Sean back to his car and ravish him, but he knew they had to watch Daniel and Chris. He finally pulled his gaze away from Sean and looked back to where he came from. Chris and Daniel were huddled close, leaning against the wall.  _ They’ll be okay for a couple minutes. _

Finn brought his attention back to his boyfriend, still in his arms. Sean was humming and moaning, still swaying to the music. He was definitely still drunk. Thriller started playing and Sean's eyes went wide with excitement. He let go of Finn and took his hands instead, forcing him to dance with him. Finn laughed at Sean’s goofy dance moves, laughing even harder when he chorus came on and he did the claws, the famous dance move. Everyone around him did the move and he just laughed at his cute boyfriend.

Once the song changed to something more techno, Sean worked his way back to Finn, his body moving to the beat. Finn’s eyes were glued to him as he moved around him. He had no idea Sean could move like that. Finn swayed awkwardly to the music, feeling stiff, but as soon as Sean snaked his arms around him, he relaxed.

Sean turned around in his arms, his back against his chest and he swayed them to the beat. His ass pressed against his hips, his hands holding Finn’s as he rested them on the younger’s hips.

Finn forgot the world around him again, totally lost in everything Sean. Sean moved with him, the bass of the music loud in his ears and his costume getting too hot. He was already half hard from making out, this just made him harder. Finn was sure Sean could feel him against his ass, which caused him to only grind harder. He bit his lip, holding back a moan. He felt Sean chuckle, grinding his hips again.  _ He’s teasing me… He’s playing with me. _ Finn smirked. _ Two can play at this game. _

His hands gripped Sean’s hips, grinding his crotch against his ass hard, keeping in rhythm with the music. Sean let out a gasp but continued swaying, letting Finn take the lead. One of Finn’s hands moved it’s way up Sean’s chest and slipped underneath his tan robe. The shirt he wore underneath was thin. Finn’s fingers found his nipple and pinched it through the shirt. Sean gasped again, leaning into his touch, the motion still not interrupting his movements. As his fingers played with his chest, he leaned in and kissed his neck. He heard Sean let out a sigh, his grip tightening on Finn’s hand. Neither of them cared where they were. Finn sucked the spot, pulling another moan from Sean.

“Finn… Can we...” Sean moaned out, his face flushed, ear to ear. Finn knew what he was asking. He twitched in his pants.

Finn took his hand and pulled him through the crowd, making his way inside to find anywhere private. They climbed up the stairs, the dark lighting hiding their situations in their pants as Finn tried every door. He accidentally walked in on a couple making out on the counter of a bathroom. He quickly excused himself and shut the door, the other couple giggling.

Finally, he found an empty room. It looked like a guest bedroom. He pulled Sean in, closed and locked the door behind him before pushing him into the door, devouring his mouth. Sean let out a squeak as Finn pressed himself against him. Finn was thinking with his other head. He attacked Sean’s neck again as Sean pawed at his costume, pushing and pulling the fabric as he moaned out his name.

He knew they had to be quick. Finn’s hand wandered down and groped Sean through the fabric, pulling a gasp from him. He was already hard. Finn captured his lips as he walked them toward the bed, pushing Sean down.

Finn got on his knees at the edge of the bed and pulled Sean’s pants and underwear, pulling them down midthigh. His dick sprang free, Sean sighing loudly at the release. Finn took off his glove, Sean moaning out as soon he gripped him. He immediately took him in his mouth. Gasping, Sean gripped and played with his hair as he took him deeper, not wasting any time.

He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off to suck two of his own fingers. Finn caught Sean’s eyes as he licked his fingers. He smirked around them, winking at his boyfriend before pulling them out and placing them against his hole. He kept eye contact as he circled his fingers around his entrance, teasing him, stroking him with his other hand. Sean’s lips were parted and even in the dark, Finn could make out his flushed expression.

Slipping a finger inside, Sean let out a low moan, biting his lip to keep quiet. Finn took him in his mouth as he slowly thrusted his finger, sucking every now and then, pulling more moans from him. Sean cupped his mouth to keep from getting louder. The more he moaned, the harder it became for Finn to keep his cool. He sloppily licked up his length, slipping another finger in. Sean let out a strangled moan, Finn was painfully hard.

He had no intention of going all the way but the noises Sean was making made him wish he brought lube and a condom.

“Finn… I’m gonna cum.” Sean moaned out, biting his fingers. Finn continued to thrust his fingers in and suck hard, focusing at the top. Sean’s breath picked up and the grip on his hair tightened, warning him. With another strangled moan and a curse, Sean came in his mouth. Finn moaned around him, slowing his fingers as he swallowed, licking him clean. The thought of Lyla kicking his ass for ruining their costumes was at the back of his mind.

“Fuck. Shit. I think that sobered me up.” Sean said with a breathless laugh, wiping sweat from his forehead. Finn chuckled at him, pulling up his pants and fastening them. He crawled up the bed from where he was on the floor, his knees a bit sore but worth it.

“I love the noises you make.” Finn whispered in his ear. Sean hummed in response, his face still flushed. Sean turned over so they faced each other. He glanced down at Finn and smirked.

“You need any help with that?” He wondered out loud. He was rock hard in his pants, a very obvious tent in his pants, even in the dark. 

“Glad you noticed.” Finn chuckled, taking Sean’s hand and guiding it down to his crotch, gasping slightly at the contact. His hands were too busy getting Sean off that he neglected himself.

Sean wasted no time and took him out of his pants, gripping him tightly. Finn knew he wasn’t going to last long. The urgency and being in public somewhat made him even more excited, if that was even possible.

Finn cursed and moaned as Sean played with the tip, his thumb grazing over the slit. He knew he was being too loud. Taking the hint, Sean captured his lips and Finn moaned into his mouth, his hand gripping the side of his head. The younger slipped his tongue in, gripping him harder as he stroked down his whole length.

Finn continued to moan as he came quickly. He cursed against Sean’s mouth, biting his lip. Sean hummed, kissing him deeply once more before pulling away. Finn’s head spun from the climax and threw his head back, panting loudly.

The other took care of the mess as he came down from his high, feeling slightly sobered up as well. He laid still for another minute, catching his breath. He shot up from the bed when the door handle started to jiggle. It only happened once but it still made Finn’s heart leap into his throat.

“That was close.” Sean commented, laying on his side next to Finn. A towel magically appeared in his hand, cleaning himself off. Finn snickered.

“Don’t want anyone to see us getting it on, do we?” Finn slurred his words, smirking up at Sean. Sean huffed in response, rolling his eyes.

“Not really.” He joked, a shy grin on his face. Finn wanted nothing more than to snuggle up against Sean in this random room but he knew they had to head back to reality.

“We best be getting back to the children.” Finn sighed, throwing his head back into the soft bed before sitting up. Sean huffed again, took his hand in his and led them out of the room.

They received a couple stares from other party-goers but Finn ignored them.  _ What’s done is done. _ It’s not like hooking up in the middle of a party was uncommon. Sean stopped off in the kitchen and rinsed his sleeve, only realizing in the light there was a little bit of cum on it.

“Don’t you dare tell Lyla. She’ll most definitely kill me for this. If she asks, I spilled my drink on my sleeve.” Sean lectured him as he splashed water over it, cleaning it. Finn couldn’t help but giggle. He poured Sean another beer and handed it to him, kissing him. Sean’s stern expression falling away easily.

“Let’s go.” Finn took his hand and led them outside again. The crowd of people in the backyard almost double during their time away. They were gone maybe ten minutes. He scanned the crowd and found Lyla and Cassidy on the other side of the backyard. Their attention wasn’t on them though; they each had a drink in their hand and were staring off in a different direction. The two boys startled them as they came up behind them.

“Where’s Daniel and Chris?” Sean asked them. They didn’t receive an answer when they saw what they were looking at.

On the dance floor, which was really crowded but from where they stood they have a clear view of Daniel and Chris dancing in a big circle of people. Their moves were totally dorky and odd but everyone loved it. The Ghostbusters theme remix blared around them. Everyone around them cheered them on with huge smiles on their faces.

“No way.” Both him and Sean said at the same time. The song came to an end as everyone flocked to them, high fives and compliments being thrown at the two teenagers. Eventually they made their way back to the group. Finn’s face matched his friends; complete and utter disbelief for what just happened.

“We were so cool!” Chris exclaimed, a large smile on his face, looking to Finn for approval.

“Yeah, kid, I didn’t think you had that in ya.” Finn said when everyone else remained speechless. Chris leaned on Daniel for support, catching his breath. Reality clicked for Finn, the kid was drunker than he left him.

“Were you guys drinking?” Sean asked before he got the chance, clearly seeing exactly what he saw. Daniel avoided Sean’s gaze.

“N-no… We just had some of the… punch.” The gears seemed to click in Chris’s head as he spoke, finally realizing what he did. Daniel interrupted Sean before he was able to speak.

“It’s not like we’re here alone!” Daniel spat, his brows furrowed. Sean was taken aback at his brothers outburst but collected himself though he was still tipsy himself.

“You can’t just drink something you don’t know!” Sean argued.  _ He has a point, _ Finn thought.

“You’re drinking some right now!” Daniel argued back, gesturing to his red cup. That was Finn’s fault. But it was from the keg of beer, not the punch. Sean started to yell back but Finn placed his hand on his shoulder, halting him.

“Guys, calm down. You’re drawing attention.” Finn explained, his voice soft, unlike theirs. A couple heads around them stared, listening in on the conversation. Daniel’s face blushed with embarrassment. Finn kept his hand on Sean’s shoulder as he continued.

“You’re both right. Daniel is with us, under our supervision, so he is safe. Though a better situation to get really drunk would be in a less public area.” Finn spoke gingerly, trying not to cause any more attention their way.

“But Daniel… Sean is right. You are drinking something you don’t know where from. You’re lucky this is a safe crowd… From what I know… But you do have to be safe. Especially for your guys’ age.” Finn continued. Both Diaz brothers looked to be calm but neither of them looked at each other. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

“The night is still young. So let’s have fun. But no more drinking for you two.” He pointed at Daniel and Chris. They looked ready to protest but Sean flashed them a glare which made them scurry off into the crowd.

“Well. That was quite a show.” Lyla spoke up, her hands on her hips.

“We better keep a close eye on them.” Sean mumbled, taking a sip of his beer. The four of them split off from the crowd and sat on the lawn, chatting away.

Every now and then they would glance over to Chris and Daniel who were standing quite close to each other talking. Finn didn’t think anything of it at the time but he glanced over at one point and Chris’s face read smitten all over it as Daniel talked. He easily put two and two together; the conversation earlier they had and the look on his face now. Chris had a crush on Daniel.

He wasn’t about to gossip about it with his friends but it was good to know. Eventually they joined them and they made a large circle, their friendly chats turning into a game. All the bad vibes settled and everyone was having fun. Daniel promised it was water in their cups when a drunk Sean questioned him.

Besides being in ‘older bro’ mode as Finn liked to call it, Sean relaxed mostly and continued to drink and have fun. Finn eventually came down from his high. He lit up a cigarette to fill the void of wanting to smoke more. Daniel asked if he could try it but Finn turned him down, promising him maybe another time.

Finn didn’t even realize the time until he looked up and saw the crowd was gone, only a few groups hung around like them. He glanced at his phone. 3:24. No wonder he was starting to feel sleepy.

“Time to wrap this up, folks.” He sighed, leaning his head against Sean’s shoulder.

“Is it that late already?” Chris asked, looking at his own phone, eyes wide. Neither him or Daniel looked even the slightest bit tired. Cassidy already passed out in Lyla’s lap. She shook her awake.

They all slowly made their way to Finn’s car. There were one too many people to fit in his car but they made it work. Finn prayed they wouldn’t be pulled over on the way home. Cassidy claimed shotgun, passing out as soon as she got in, Lyla crammed in between Sean and the two teens. Chris practically sat on Daniel’s lap. From the rear view mirror, he could spot rosy cheeks on both of them.

They arrived back at Finn and Cassidy’s apartment without a hitch. Finn was extra careful on the roads. Him and Sean helped Cassidy up to their apartment. She was just too tired, not that drunk at least. Sean was still quite tipsy compared to everyone else, having drank the most, Lyla close behind him.

Putting Cassidy to bed was its own task. Lyla helped her out of most of her costume before they crashed in Cass’s room. Daniel and Chris were on the couch next to each other, apparently not ready for sleep.

Finn found Sean in the kitchen, making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Finn chuckled as he watched him, leaning against the counter. Sean offered him half of the sandwich, which he took gladly. Sean chuckled into food, Finn pulling him in close. He stared deep into his gorgeous brown eyes, taking another bite.

“You looked great tonight, by the way. I don’t remember if I said that.” Finn commented, his arm hooked around Sean’s waist.

“You’ve been complimenting me all night about how hot I look.” Sean said with his mouth full. Finn snickered, finishing his half of the sandwich. He pulled Sean along and into their room, Chris’s eyes following them as they passed.

Finn couldn’t take his eyes off Sean as they took off their costumes. He haphazardly left his costume on the floor, climbing into bed in only his boxers. He watched Sean struggle for a bit before getting up to help with a smirk on his face the whole time.

“I’m useless when I’m trashed.” Sean muttered under his breath but Finn still caught it. He pulled the robes off Sean, even fishing out a shirt from his drawer he could borrow.

Once they settled into bed, Finn pulled Sean towards him. He rested his forehead against Sean’s, closing his eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered, a small smile on his face. Even Sean at his worst was enough for Finn. He could feel Sean smile, leaning in closer.

“I know.” He replied, Finn’s smile widening as he opened his eyes and locked onto his brown ones. They sat in silence for a bit, just staring at each other. He could tell Sean was starting to sober up.

“Will you move in with me?” Finn asked out of the blue. It had been on his mind for a couple months now. He even sat down one night and did the math to see if he could afford a place of his own. He could, just barely, but it was possible.

He wanted to be around Sean as much as humanly possible. He loved having him in his bed, even if it was just to sleep. Just being around the other made his life feel whole.

“I’ve been saving my money for that…” Sean mumbled, rubbing his face sleepily against the pillow, “I can probably by the end of the year.” His voice trailed off. Finn sighed happily.

“Good.” Was all Finn said, pulling Sean closer. He snuggled up against his chest, his arm draped over his middle as he fell asleep quickly. Finn pressed a kiss on top of his head, wrapping his arms around him as he eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Like I said, this chapter kinda got too long. I wasn't planning half this stuff to happen but I liked how it all flowed. The ideas I had for this chapter kinda got pushed around so everything will be moved to the last chapter. I thought it was gonna be easy to write the boys as my own age but they live very different lives than me. So I had to throw in Lyla being into costuming cause that's what I do lol. I didn't really mention particular ages in this because since I aged up Sean at the beginning while he was still in high school, this got a bit confusing? SO roughly 3 years have passed? Daniel is 15, Sean and Lyla are 22 and Finn is 23? Honestly IDK. Roughly that. I got confused in my own timeline, oh well. Hope it's understandable enough.  
> And Chris! I've wanted to include him since the beginning but since I barely showed Daniel, I thought it felt weird to just throw him in one day. So during the time skip it felt right.  
> Oh and I hop I explained the school stuff alright. I've been to art school and have had similar projects to what I explained Sean has but obviously different since I wasn't in art particularly. I just hope I explained it enough that it seemed passable? Idk American schooling is very different compared to Canada. Oh well, this is fiction. :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I know it's a lot to unpack. It was a lot of fun to write at times. But like I said in the top notes, I've had writers block a lot. Had some good motivation from my bff Jenna <3 thanks hun!  
> Hopefully since I can't really leave the house and literally all my plans got cancelled, I've got plenty of time to write. See you next time!


	14. Changing Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I lost motivation and with everything going on in the world I bet you all understand. This wouldn't even be out if it wasn't for my best friend who kept me motivated and kept my Finn/Sean feels alive <3  
> SO in other news, I have most of the next chapter done, just a bit more left. I decided to split the remaining epilogue into two chapters because it got really long. I wasn't planning on posting this until they were both done but I didn't want to wait any longer and leave everyone hanging. So please enjoy this chapter! Pre-warning you there's smut right away lol :)
> 
> Changing Colors by Rumesh and Emeen  
> Warnings for this chapter: alcohol and mentions of animal cruelty.

"Is that the last box?” Sean asked, his hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah, everything’s here.” Finn replied, also out of breath but had a cheesy smile on his face. They stood in their brand new apartment - definitely not new and fresh by their standards. It was affordable and perfect for just the two of them.

They’d been looking for a place to stay ever since Lyla wanted to move in with Cassidy, taking Finn’s old room once he left. Both boys thought it was the right step, with this being Sean’s last semester. Sean managed to find this place on a whim. It was in their price range for rent and the perfect distance between Sean’s college and the shop. Finn was sick of his long commutes to work across the city.

The apartment was small and just one bedroom but it had a large balcony and living space they could easily furnish with what they had. They didn’t have a whole lot but they managed to score a dining set and a somewhat fresh couch at a thrift store for somewhat cheap. Sean’s dad helped and pitched in since it was his son’s first place. They would slowly furnish everywhere else once they could spare the money.

Sean desperately wanted to paint the walls before they really got started unpacking most things. He already envisioned painting a city mural on the large wall in the living room. He’d always wanted to do it in his room back home but his dad never allowed him. Even though they were renting, it was still his place. He could always paint over it if they ever moved.

“Whatca thinkin’ about, sweetheart?” Finn asked, his limbs scattered over the floor, panting. His sweat stains more noticeable now. Sean couldn’t blame him, neither of them were the fittest and they had to move quickly since they only had the truck for so long. Sean wiped some sweat from his brow, sighing. He was quite warm too, even though it was mid-February and the frigid breeze gave him chills.

“Just what we could do with these walls. I hate this colour.” The walls were a warmed toned beige. It made the place look more dingy then it actually was. Sean already bought paint cans, prepared as always.

“We can get started on that tomorrow. Come here.” Finn extended a hand from where he laid, rolling his head against the hardwood flooring to smile up at his boyfriend. Sean rolled his eyes and took his hand, letting Finn pull him down and against his chest, his hand rubbing his back. His skin was damp with sweat but Sean didn’t mind, he looked kind of sexy. His hair splayed out across the floor, his skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat. Finn narrowed his eyes at him.

“I know that look, Diaz.” Finn commented, his hand stilling, catching him staring. Sean rolled his head on Finn’s chest, quirking an eyebrow at him, silently questioning him.

“You’re thinking about something dirty.” Finn said with a devilish smirk, “We haven’t Christened this place yet. We got all day, baby.” Sean let out a chuckle, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

“Tell me who wouldn’t want this ass?” Finn asked with a smirk, his hand wandering down and lightly squeezing his bottom. Sean hummed in response, used to Finn’s flirty nature but it made him blush regardless.

“We should at least do some unpacking before anything,  _ dear _ .” Sean stated. He rolled off Finn and stood up with a grunt, his thighs burning from the excessive exercise. Finn groaned, whining sheepishly. He rolled onto his stomach, arching his back and wiggling his butt, silently asking Sean to touch him.  _ Guess seeing me sweaty worked him up too,  _ Sean thought, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, continuing to work.

Finn came to help him move some more boxes around, putting them in the correct room labelled on the box. The couch was thankfully not as heavy as it looked, so they didn’t have that much trouble lifting it and putting it in place. Sean changed his mind about the placement a couple times before settling on what they first decided.

They slid the mattress across the floor. It barely fit through the bedroom door at first but at the right angle they managed to get it through. Finn collapsed on it face first, Sean chuckling at his goofiness yet again. He said something against the fabric Sean couldn’t make out.

“What?” He asked as he pushed another box into the bedroom.

“I said, can we fuck now?” Finn rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs apart. Sean cocked his head, a little more interested now, but he can’t help himself.

“That’s a romantic way to ask.” Sean chuckled, “If you have enough energy to fuck, you have enough energy to help me.” Finn groaned in response, his hands rubbing his face in frustration but got up to help anyways.

Sean would often do this. If Finn wanted something, he’d make him work for it. He wasn’t about to give in that easy, even though he caught himself staring at Finn’s arms. He’d gain a lot of muscle over the years working on cars. Not a whole lot, but enough difference compared to his noodle arms he used to rock. Finn only got hotter the older they got.

“You’re staring again, sweetheart.” Finn said, cutting open a box, spinning his pocket knife in his hand. Sean blushed and averted his eyes. He could try to be the tease but was still a blushing mess.

They continued to unload some boxes, their speaker playing music quietly to fill the silence as they unpacked some things. They didn’t have a whole lot but still managed to have a surplus of boxes somehow.

At one point, Sean rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders, mostly because he was sweating but also to show off his own arms. He caught Finn staring at him for a little longer than normal. This was his chance to tease. In full view of Finn, he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forehead, knowing full well Finn was staring at him. He smirked to himself as he went back to work.

Noticing Finn’s glances more often, he bent down, pushing his ass out slightly more here and there. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him and his grin grew. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

This carried on for a little bit longer, back and forth, silently teasing each other until Sean was laying on his stomach, trying to reach a screw that went underneath the couch that he deliberately dropped. He slid back out once he got it, staying on his stomach as he read the instructions. Arching his back a little so his butt would jutt out. He had changed into his track pants earlier to be more comfortable. He picked the ones that he knew Finn liked the most.

“That’s it.” Finn grumbled from across the room. Before Sean could even turn his head, Finn was on top of him, straddling his hips.

“You’re such a tease.” He muttered against the back of his neck, kissing and licking before Sean could react. His hands wandered up underneath his shirt, his fingers massaging in all the right places. Sean let out a dreamy sigh as he twitched in his pants. Finn didn’t waste any time, he grinded his clothed erection against his ass, sucking a mark on the back of his neck where he knew Sean wouldn’t be about to hide it.

Sean let out a loud moan when the others hand snaked around and cupped him through his pants. He palmed his growing erection as he sucked another spot on his neck. Speechless, Sean raised his hips and grinded back against Finn who moaned against him.

“Shit, Sean… You’re too sexy.” Finn moaned out. Sean could only hum in response, too distracted by Finn’s hard length against his ass.

Finn continued to grope and squeeze him as he pulled up his shirt, pressing wet kisses and some hickeys onto his back. Sean was squirming underneath him but Finn kept him in place. Finn pulled down Sean’s pants, exposing his ass. Sean let out a gasp as Finn pulled apart his cheeks and without a word, he licked a stripe against his hole.

“Fuck…” Sean cursed as Finn licked him again. He buried his face in his arms, his face bright red. Finn had only ate him out a handful of times and it always came by surprise. He moaned against his hole, not letting up. Sean was fully erect now.

“Finn...” Sean moaned out, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. Finn looked up at him, his face flushed, his eyes filled with lust and his chin shiny in spit. Sean felt himself twitch hard against his thigh. He gulped as Finn licked his lips, his eyes locked on him.

He didn’t even break eye contact when he flipped Sean around, taking his hips and pulling him up so he was partly upside down. Finn sat on his knees as he held Sean’s ass close to his face, licking and teasing his entrance again. His arm around his waist held him tightly so he wouldn’t fall. Sean’s arms fell to his sides, looking to find anything to grip onto.

“Holy shit.” He moaned out as Finn’s fingers came into play, dipping one inside him. He had the perfect view of Finn eating him out; he was painfully hard, the tip leaking with precum and was being ignored. Like reading his mind, Finn’s other hand took hold of his dick, pulling another breathy moan from Sean.

“Finn. Fuck… Just fuck me already.” Sean moaned out in frustration. Finn snickered against him.

“Not yet. I wanna see if you can come like this.” He said bluntly, dipping two fingers inside. The angle was awkward but Sean cursed some more, mixing in with his moans as Finn ravaged him. His fingers worked expertly, finding his prostate in no time. He thrusted his hips toward Finn’s face, desperate for more friction. Finn jerked him off sloppily, focusing more of his attention on his ass. Sean yelped as Finn’s tongue slipped inside along his fingers. The sudden wet heat caused Sean to jerk his hips forward, cuming quickly and unexpectedly. Finn continued to jerk as he came, moaning against him.

“I knew you could.” Finn cooed as Sean collapsed, his arms spreading out across the floor. Sean let out a moan as Finn slipped out his fingers. He placed him gently on the ground, licking the cum off his stomach.

“Take me to bed.” Sean said breathlessly. Even though he’d just climaxed hard, he wasn’t done with him just yet.

Finn carried him and planted him on their bed, sliding between his legs effortlessly. He kissed up Sean’s chest, his shirt already discarded along with his pants and boxers. Finn’s hands massaged his sides gently, knowing Sean is extra sensitive after coming. He captured Sean’s lips, moaning against them as he slid his erection against Sean’s half hard one, already eager for more. Sean spread his legs apart further, wrapping them around Finn’s waist to pull him closer.

“Just fuck me already.” Sean moaned out, growing more impatient by the second. Finn snickered before reaching over and shuffled through his bag, retrieving a condom and lube. Sean couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  _ Of course he would unpack that stuff right away. _

Finn rolled on the condom in no time, slicking himself up and lining his hard length with Sean’s entrance. Finn’s face and chest were flushed, he was panting heavily. Sean knew that look, he was already close. Finn pushed Sean’s legs open as he entered, Sean coming to full hardness, moaning at the stretch. It was quite slippery with all the spit and lube, he slid inside easily. Finn was moaning more than normal. He thrusted in quickly with the snap of his hips, not letting Sean get used to it. A couple thrusts in and he toppled over Sean. He was buried in deep, moaning out his name and curses, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Did you just cum?” Sean asked breathlessly, a little surprised. Finn collapsed on top of him, still inside. 

“It was too good. I was too turned on… How are you still so tight.” Finn mumbled against his skin. Sean chuckled, caressing Finn’s back, soothing him as he caught his breath.

“Think you can keep going? I’m still hard.” Sean whispered, hooking a leg around Finn. He could feel him twitch inside him. Finn moaned out a curse as Sean wiggled his hips, grinding down. Sean flipped their positions, both moaning out as Sean sat fully seated on his boyfriend. Finn’s face was a mix of pleasure and pain, but he knew his limit, Finn liked it a little rough. Probably more than he would admit.

“Holy shit, Sean… Fucking hell.” Finn cursed, his hands gripping Sean’s hips as he rode him lazily. He could feel the bruises forming but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Finn liked to mark him up. If Sean let him, he’d be covered in hickeys.

“Wait, Sean… Wait.” Finn whimpered, stopping himself from thrusting upward. Sean stilled immediately, it was unlike Finn to want to stop.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just too much.” Finn replied and Sean climbed off him, sighing as Finn slipped out of him. He sat beside the tattooed man, ignoring his own stiffness, concerned more about Finn’s well being.

“Do you want to stop?” Sean asked clearly, trying to hide the disappointment. Finn shook his head rapidly, his hand coming up to clasp Sean’s.

“No, no,  _ fuck  _ no. Honestly I thought I was gonna blow my load again.” He said quickly. Sean chuckled, relieved.

“You’re still so tight, even after all these years.” Finn sighed, rubbing an eye with the ball of his hand. Sean leaned down and laid beside him, his fingers trailing over his chest, stopping to play with Finn’s nipples which caused his breath to hitch.

“I meant what I said earlier. You’re too sexy... Sometimes I can’t believe you’re still with me.” Finn muttered, not looking his boyfriend in the eye. Sean sighed.

“I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” Sean replied, leaning down to kiss along his jaw, peppering kiss down his neck. He could feel Finn’s heart racing as he sucked on his nipples, his fingers pinching the other one.

“Fuck… I love you so much… More than you know.” Finn hummed, his hand grasped tightly on Sean’s hair as he bit playfully into his pec, leaving a small mark. Sean murmured against his chest, leaving marks and bite all over his torso, trying to stir him. It clearly worked when Finn hooked a leg around Sean, just like he had only a couple minutes ago. He was still flushed all over, his breathing picking up again. Sean smirked to himself as he kissed down his chest, ignoring his now hard length. He marked up Finn’s thighs, close to but not close enough to his erection. Finn practically squirmed under him. It was fun to see them flip positions so often, neither of them had a preference; they just flowed with the moment. Sean learned that from Finn.

One of Finn’s hands let go of Sean’s hair to grasp the side of the mattress, groaning. Sean chuckled at him, finally meeting his eyes. He bit into the meat of his thigh rather rough, coaxing a loud groan from the other, keeping eye contact as he teased him some more.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Finn whispered.

“Not if you don’t kill me first.” Sean joked, sucking another hickey rather close to his dick. Finn blindly reached for the lube and handed it to him. Sean stared at him for a moment before taking it from him.

“I’m gonna blow my load right away if I try to enter you again.” Finn said with a dorky smile on his face, mixed with pleasure. He already looked fucked out, like he ran a marathon.

“Sure thing,  _ sweetie _ .” Sean cooed, winking at him as he poured some lube on his fingers. Finn gasped loudly when Sean grazed his length.

“I think I’ll cum if you even touch my dick right now.” Finn nearly whimpered. Sean felt himself twitch. Finn was ridiculously hot, especially at this moment. He had a hard time keeping himself calm enough to prepare him. He worked two fingers inside, his other hand searching for a fresh condom. Finn was a moaning mess as he was stretched, barely keeping his hips still. He loved the flip in his personality; dominating him one moment and then a squirming mess under him.

“Please.. Just…” His voice died out, his mouth parting, gasping as Sean found his prostate.

“Please what?” Sean teased, a smirk forming on his face as his fingers pressed on his spot again, pulling another moan from the other.

“Please just… fuck me already, damn it.” Finn stumbled out, spreading his legs further apart. Sean bit his lip before pulling his fingers out and rolling on the condom. He pushed Finn’s legs apart, lining himself up and wasted no time pushing inside. He was tight, like always. Finn squeezed around him, grinding back against him. Sean cursed under his breath, squeezing Finn’s hips that were littered in hickeys.

“Shit. I’m not gonna last.” Finn moaned out, throwing his head back as Sean thrusted rather harshly. He knew Finn liked it rougher so he didn’t waste any time and picked up the pace, thrusting eagerly. Sean knew he was close to the edge as well.

Grabbing Finn’s hand, he pressed him into the bed, holding him down as their hips met. Finn’s choked out moans only spurred him on more, plunging deep inside him, also moaning alongside him. He squeezed Sean’s hand, his other coming up to pull Sean into his arms, gripping his back as Sean continued to thrust hard. 

“Sean!” Finn called out, his nails racking down his back where he held, coming untouched. Sean wasn’t far behind. His thrusts quickly became aimless, chasing his own pleasure. He bit into Finn’s neck as he came, moaning with Finn.

Sean pulled out after a moment and flipped over, laying next to his boyfriend. He panted along with Finn, lazily using his already dirty shirt to clean Finn up. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, setting it next to the bed; he would deal with it later. His legs weren’t going to work.

“We gotta switch in the middle more often…” Finn huffed, “That was incredible.” Sean caught his breath before speaking.

“Fuck. Please.”

“I bet our neighbours enjoyed the show.” Finn snickered, wiping sweat from his brow. Sean laughed nervously with him, not wanting to think about meeting his new neighbours if they just heard that. They were going to be  _ that  _ type of neighbour, the kind that has sex on their couch in the middle of the afternoon on a weekday. Not like they weren’t already.

“I love you too.” Sean muttered, turning to look at his mess of a boyfriend.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.” He repeated, “I didn’t reply earlier, I didn’t wanna leave you hangin’.” Finn chuckled, flipping onto his stomach and placed his head on Sean’s chest to look at him directly.

“I’m not worried. I know how you feel.” Finn said with a devilish smirk that suited him well. Sean chuckled again, rolling his eyes.

“It’s barely five o’clock. We can get a quick nap in before we continue, yeah?” Finn suggested, resting his head on Sean’s chest, already making the decision for them.

“That sounds great.” Sean sighed, wrapping his arms around his sweaty lover, falling asleep in no time.

Unpacking everything took longer than it should have in the end. Sean became busy with school again and started working at a local pet store part time, since the corner store he used to work at was no longer an option. He worked most evenings and would stay up late to work on school. Though he did manage to finally meet their neighbour.

Their building was small, only had six floors. They scored a corner apartment so it was bigger than their neighbours, who they became friends with. His name was Jacob. He was roughly their age and was also attending the same college as Sean. It took the guy a while to warm up to the two of them, he even was bold and said that they were intimidating. Sean felt bad and went out of his way to hang out with Jacob, making him feel at ease. After a couple weeks, they became good friends. He even met the rest of the gang. Though he was a generally quiet guy, he was incredibly sweet and honest.

Finn was slightly jealous of Jacob, taking up Sean’s time at school. They often ate lunch together. But after a discussion, Finn warmed up to Jacob as well. He even invited him to grab drinks a couple nights.

One night in particular when Sean was working a closing shift, he came home to find the two of them plastered in their living room. Finn telling him a story from his time on the road. Jacob was seated on the floor, leaning against the couch and his eyes glued to Finn. Finn was pacing around the living room, telling the story with his hands, a huge grin on his face. Neither of them noticed him enter until he stood a couple feet away.

“Babe! You made it just in time for the good part! Here, here…” Finn took his hand and seated him on the couch, passing him an unopened beer. Sean opened it and drank from it, finally relaxing into the couch. Finn continued his story and Sean barely listened.

“He couldn’t wait so he just ran behind a tree and squatted right then and there, in front of all of us! We all turned away but that was definitely the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.” Finn joked, laughing at his own story. Jacob laughed along as well.

“Buuuuuut if you wanna talk intimate. Nothing will ever top the time Cass and I saw what we thought was an abandoned car on the road. Once we got a little closer… It was rocking. You can tell where this is going.” Finn paused to take a swing on his beer, finishing it.

“So we got a little closer and it’s rocking back and forth, not a whole lot but it was definitely noticeable. We were… maybe ten feet from it… The sun was setting so it was kinda dark but I dead-ass made eye contact with the girl riding her man. Pretty sure she came right then and there too.” Finn laughed, finally sitting down across from them on the floor, a goofy drunk grin on his face.

“It must have been my hot ass that made her finish. It was hot.” Finn leaned back, still chuckling to himself. Sean snorted, taking another sip of his beer.

“What? You never seen a couple going at it? Never hear your neighbours fuck through the walls? Huh?” Finn asked him. Sean snorted again.

“No. I was innocent until I met you, jackass.” Sean teased, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Bullshit.” Finn teased back. Sean raised his hands in defense, not wanting to fight even if it was playful. Trying to argue a drunk Finn was next to impossible. Even drunk he still maintained his normalcy, just a bit louder and eccentric. Very unlike Sean when he was drunk; he was clingy and a chatterbox.

“What about you? You ever catch someone in the act? Ever hear your neighbours goin’ at it?” Finn directed his question to Jacob, who immediately blushed at the question. It could have been the beer too.

“Uh-” He stuttered, looking down at the beer in his hands, “Not until you guys moved in.” He said quietly. Sean was about to take another sip from his beer but stopped, his face going bright red. To find out after all this time that their friend and neighbour hear them have sex; Sean was so embarrassed, he couldn’t even look at Jacob.

“No fucking way… You hear us? Oh shit!” Finn cackled, falling over in laughter like it was the funniest thing he ever heard.

“It was only a couple times, I swear!” Jacob defended himself, his face still bright red. Sean’s face matched his as he sighed and rubbed his forehead, stressing over this.

“My bedroom is on the other side of that wall,” Jacob said, pointing to the wall behind him, where their couch was. “I usually sleep on the couch if I hear something, I swear I’m not a peeping Tom.” 

“Oh my god.” Sean muttered, putting his head in his hands and Finn continued laughing. Jacob looked as stressed as Sean.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, sweetie. We’re a young,  _ hot  _ couple in our twenties. It’s normal. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times I heard my neighbours go at it at my old place. I’m still surprised Cassidy stayed, it was pretty bad sometimes.” Finn finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eye.

“We’re not having sex on this couch ever again.” Sean mumbled into his hands, his face warm against his cold fingers. Jacob laughed nervously.

“Maybe I should go-” Jacob started but Finn interrupted him.

“No, no, it’s fine. It really isn’t a big deal. I’m surprised neither of us thought about it. And if it really was a big deal, you would have told us sooner, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jacob agreed. The two of them turned to Sean, waiting for his response. Sean finally looked up, glancing quickly at Jacob, his face still red.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sean finally agreed. He wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation with Jacob for a while now, he was still embarrassed.

Their night was a little less awkward from that point on. Finn continued sharing stories but thankfully didn’t tell any sex related ones this time. It was a little after midnight when Jacob finally left. Sean walked him out but could still barely maintain eye contact.

“You know it’s really okay, right?” Jacob asked as he slipped on his shoes.

“Yeah… I’m just embarrassed by it all.” Sean said, scratching the back of his neck. Jacob pursed his lips, his eyes a bit worried.

“He… I know it’s not my place to ask but... He doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Jacob whispered. Sean cocked his head, confused.

“What?”

“I… I just mean that sometimes… When I overhear you guys… It’s a bit rough. Like… painful. He’s not hurting you, is he?” Jacob struggled to convey his message but Sean understood what he meant. Jacob was still pretty innocent and definitely didn’t have experience. Sean felt himself grow red again, embarrassed for the millionth time that night.

“Oh. It’s totally consensual, please don’t worry. We uh… like it… like that… rough. I’m not here to put our sex life on display but uh… Yeah. We’re young and dumb and we definitely have no volume control... I’m sorry about that. I hope it doesn’t make you see us in a differently.” Sean’s voice trailed off, his awkward side showing. Jacob had a bit of blush on his face as well, also just as awkward as Sean.

“That’s… uh oh-okay. I just didn’t know it could be like that I guess. I-I grew up quite conservative... This is all taboo to me.” Jacob stuttered.

“It’s okay. I understand. No need to explain to me. I was an innocent virgin that didn’t know any better until I met Finn.” Sean shrugged, “If uhm… I don’t want you thinking he’s hurting me, okay. I can tell you in all honesty that he isn’t. He would never. I promise.”

“Okay. As long as you say so. I’ve seen abuse before. I don’t want it to happen to you.” Jacob said quietly. Sean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He wasn’t the most affectionate person but Sean knew he needed to be.

“I’m sorry.” Sean whispered.

“It happened a long time ago. It wasn’t me, just a family I knew that went to church with us. I know the effect it can have. If anything happens though-”

“It won’t, I promise. Finn and I love each other. I think we’d rather die for each other than harm each other. But… I promise to come to you if anything does happen.” Sean said sternly, pulling away from his friend.

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. See you, Jacob.” They nodded at each other before Sean closed the door behind him. He lightly banged his head against the door and sighed.  _ Today has been a long day. _

He strolled back into the living room to find Finn lazily draped over the couch flipping through YouTube. Sean got him a glass of water before coming to join him. He picked up his legs and settled underneath them, passing the glass to Finn.

“Oh thank you, you’re the bestest boyfriend.” Finn slurred. He took a large sip, some water falling onto his chin.

“Please don’t drown yourself.” Sean teased, his voice coming out more concerned. Finn chuckled into his glass. He drank about half the cup before setting it down.

“You okay? You’re not still hung up on the whole Jacob thing, are you?” Finn asked, sinking into the cushions further.

“I’m fine. Just Jacob being worried like he usually is.”

“What do you mean?”

“He asked if you were abusing me.”

Finn’s face dropped, “What?”

“He said our sex sounded too rough. He was concerned for my well being.” Sean explained, playing with the holes in Finn’s ripped jeans. Finn snorted.

“You’re kidding. We sound like that?”

“Apparently. But I reassured him that it was consensual. It was an awkward conversation explaining that we like it like that.” Sean snickered, seeing the whole picture now. Jacob really wasn’t ever exposed to half the things they do. This is a whole new world to him.

“Shiiiiiit. We tainted the poor guy. Eh, I’m sure he’ll get over it. I don’t really care.” Finn shrugged, “It was bound to happen. Thin walls and all.” Sean hummed in agreement.

“Bet he got off to listening to us.”

“Finn! What the hell?!” Sean smacked his thigh lightly, refusing to think about that. Finn bursted into laughter again.

“You’re blushing! God you’re so cute when you blush.” Finn’s voice became more serious, staring at Sean’s face. He could feel his face grower hotter when Finn bit his lip. He forgot Finn tends to get horny when he drinks. Vice versa when Sean smokes.

“Do you think he’s listening right now?” He asked, spreading his legs apart ever so slightly, “Wanna find out?” Finn palmed himself through his jeans. Sean could tell he was already half hard. It was easy to turn Finn on and how easy it was for Sean to give in.

“Just be quiet, alright?” Sean demanded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Finn smirked as Sean unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough so he could take Finn out of his pants. He came to full hardness in no time with just a couple strokes. Finn stared at him while biting his fingers to muffle his moans. Squeezing the base, Sean lazily stroked him, teasing the tip with his thumb every time his hand pumped upward. Finn let out a sigh, pushing himself further into the couch as he thrusted his hips into Sean’s hand.

“Can I suck you off?” Finn asked blatantly, his eyes half closed, definitely too aroused to control himself. He was already almost at full mast just from watching Finn. He couldn’t say no to that face.

“Just make it quick, you voyeur.” Sean muttered, letting go of Finn. He quickly scrambled off Sean and onto his knees. He made quick work of Sean’s jeans, pulling him out of his underwear, his mouth parted and his eyes full of lust.  _ He’s gonna be the end of me one day. _

Finn took him in his mouth immediately, his wet tongue swirling over the head and working it’s magic. Sean held his breath for a moment, remembering to be quiet. He let out a breathy moan when Finn sucked, his hand caressing him where his mouth didn’t reach. Sean cursed as Finn took him deeper into his mouth. His hand shot up to cover his mouth to silence himself, his other hand grabbing hold of Finn’s hair he loved so much.

He tried his best to keep eye contact with his boyfriend, who stared at him even through watery eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Finn’s hand moving, no doubt jerking himself off.

Sean bit into his knuckles to stop himself from moaning out as he took him deeper. Finn closed his eyes, moaning against him. It never took him long to finish whenever Finn went down on him. He was always so enthusiastic about it.

As soon as Finn met his eyes again, he couldn’t stop himself or even warn him; he came hard inside his mouth. He bit his hand hard to keep himself from yelling out in pleasure. It took Finn by surprise but he took it well, swallowing everything down. Once he pulled off, he rested his head against Sean’s thigh, drool and cum practically falling out of his mouth as he panted, his arm moving vigorously. Sean held eye contact, he knew that always pushed Finn over the edge. It worked like magic.

The next thing he knew, Finn groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he came. Sean was still coming off the high, too busy to keep Finn quiet. He wouldn’t be able to look Jacob in the eye for a while after tonight. He sighed loudly as Finn finished, collapsing in his lap.

“Fuuuuck, I wanna sleep now.” Finn moaned out, rubbing his face against Sean’s clothed thigh.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sean sighed, putting himself back into his pants. He lightly grabbed Finn’s face and kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue. Finn moaned, melting into the kiss.

Finn could barely stand up on his own, his knees weak. Sean helped him to their bedroom and helped him clean up himself. Thankfully, all his cum got on his hand and shirt. He didn’t want to dirty their couch. Sean made him drink the rest of the water before putting him to bed. Maybe drunk Finn was just as needy as him. It was cute.

Sean settled into bed next him after changing into something more comfortable. Finn hummed contently next to him, pulling Sean against him and nuzzling into his back. Sean chuckled a little, leaning into the touch.

“You’re such a big baby.” Sean teased, a warm smile on his face. Finn giggled into his back.

“I got you to take care of me so I don’t care.” Finn laughed, hugging Sean closer. 

“What would you do without me?” Sean asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes in the dark. Finn continued to giggle next to him.

“I’d be out of a job and probably dead in the ditch somewhere.” Sean knew Finn was joking but there was a bit of honesty to the comment. Sean’s smile dropped a little. Like usual, Finn could sense what Sean was thinking by his silence alone.

“Hey... Face me.” Finn said softly, his giggling died off. Sean complied and turned around, still in Finn’s arms.

“That was a joke, I promise.” Finn’s tone was more serious, “I don’t want to imagine a life without you.” His words meant a lot and a smile crept onto Sean’s face. He pressed his face into the pillow, staring at Finn in the dark. The other pushed the hair out of his false eye and kissed his eyelid. Sean sighed.

“I love you.” Sean said, his face only an inch away.

“I know.” Finn replied, smiling widely. Sean mirrored his smile, chuckling at the reference. They fell asleep right after that.

There was just under a month left of school and then Sean would be free. At least from school work. He worked tirelessly on his comic, perfecting each page at a time. He wanted it to be perfect so a publisher would pick it up. Everyone had confidence for him though he was still skeptical.

Sean found he worked better when he was alone, or at least blasting music in his headphones so he could ignore the world around him. Finn was home often so it was usually the latter. To combat this, help Sean work the best he could, Finn started to take nightly jogs.

He talked about wanting to get fit again, complaining that he wanted to be able to lift a box or something heavy around the shop without throwing his back. A twenty-something year old with the back of a grandpa as he always says. So this brought on him working out. Sean would occasionally join him if he had time to spare but he didn’t have much free time anymore.

He hadn’t seen his dad or Daniel in almost two weeks, which was beyond strange considering Finn saw them almost everyday. Sean saw them as often as he could, even coming home for dinner after one of his late classes every week; Finn usually joined as well.

It was about seven in the evening and the sun was already down. Sean paid no mind to his surroundings as he played music quietly. He had his work sprawled out across the kitchen table, where he usually claimed as his work spot. They should really get a desk for him so he would have a proper spot to work.

Sean was so engrossed in his work he didn’t even notice the time went by. By the time he did notice, his phone read: 9:38. It was unusual for Finn to be out so late on his run. He was usually only ever gone for maybe an hour or just over an hour. He was gone for nearly two and a half.

Out the window, where their balcony faced the street, it was pitch dark outside and pouring rain, he could barely see the sidewalk. He didn’t even know it was supposed to rain and he bet neither did Finn, or else he wouldn’t have gone out. Sean grew slightly concerned. It was mid-March so it was still pretty cold outside, especially when the sun went down, hence why Finn went running before sunset.

Pulling out his phone, he clicked Finn’s contact info and called him. Sean crossed his arms as he listened to the ringing. It went to voicemail. It was  _ very  _ unlike Finn not to answer his calls either.

Sean cursed to himself, really concerned now. He grabbed his jacket and bolted out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it on the way out.

Once outside, he could only see a little with the help of the streetlights. Sean looked both ways down the street, not really knowing which way he takes when he goes for a run. He bit the bullet and started jogging one way, putting up his hood of his sweater to protect himself from the rain at least a little. 

“Finn?!” Sean shouted out, seeing no one but hoping for an answer. The streets were dead and barely any cars were out. He jogged in the direction of the corner store just down the road from their apartment complex.  _ Maybe he went there to get out of the rain. _ He called out his name a few times, still seeing no one on the streets.

Already drenched from the rain, he asked the clerk if he’d seen Finn, describing him briefly: White guy, dreads and three triangles under his left eye. He was even more concerned when the clerk said he hadn’t seen anyone in the last hour.

Sean started to panic more. He tried calling Finn over and over again, still walking the streets in the pouring rain. He cursed to himself as he continued walking, trying to remember where he was so he wouldn’t get lost. Starting to lose hope, he finally saw someone across the street.

“Finn?!” He shouted over the rain, waving to get the person’s attention. They stopped in their tracks.

“Sean?” The voice called back; Finn’s voice.  _ Oh, thank god. _ Sean jogged across the street towards his boyfriend. He only noticed until he got close that Finn was in only his t-shirt. He was carrying his coat in his arms.

“Where the hell have you been?! I tried calling you.” Sean spoke quickly, his voice strained with worry. Even in the dark he could tell Finn jittery. Even though he was cold himself, he draped his jacket over Finn’s shoulders, rubbing his arms to warm him up.

“Phone died halfway through my run. I took a wrong turn and got lost. I found this little guy while trying to find my way back home.”  
“What-” Just as Sean questioned him, Finn lifted his jacket to reveal a shaking puppy. The little thing looked up at Sean with one big brown eye.

“Holy shit.” Was all Sean managed.

“I didn’t wanna run and maybe hurt him but I got lost. Shit looks different in the dark.” He laughed nervously. “I finally turned a corner and recognized the street name.” Finn explained, his teeth slightly chattered.

“Let’s get you out of this rain. We’re not far from home.” Sean kept an arm around Finn as he walked them towards their apartment. He was still amazed he even found him in the dark. He was thankful he was safe; he was beginning to think he was dead in a ditch somewhere, but he didn’t want to think about that.

As soon as they got home, Sean shed his clothes, changing into fresh ones. He put on the kettle to boil water and turned the shower on hot. He sat both Finn and the dog in the bathroom, letting the steam warm them up. He also helped Finn into dry clothes and blow dried his hair. Finn kept the dog in his lap and wrapped in a fresh towel, trying to use his body heat to warm the poor thing up.

“We gotta take him to the vet as soon as possible. He might belong to someone.” Sean said, passing Finn tea to warm him up more. 

“I doubt it. I heard whining from around a corner and found him in a  _ closed  _ box behind some storefronts. I don't think any owner would deliberately do that if they wanted to keep him.” The anger in Finn’s voice was notable, “I can’t believe anyone would do that to a creature, much less a defenseless puppy. I’ve had dogs all my life, even had one on the road with us for a while. I don’t want to imagine someone trying to hurt a little thing like him.” Finn was on the edge of tears. Sean pulled him in for a hug, trying to sooth his boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head.

“Well we’re lucky our building allows pets.” Sean said against his hair.

“Really? We can keep him?!” His mood flipped, now excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

Sean smiled at him, “Money is okay right now so it wouldn’t be a burden. Plus now that you’re working out, you can take him on plenty of walks. I don’t know what breed he is but he’s got long legs already so he’s gonna grow big.” Finn grinned ear to ear up, bringing his attention back to the dog.

“You hear that?” Finn spoke to the puppy, rubbing his face between his hands, “You get to stay with us!” The dog could sense the happiness and kindness in Finn’s voice, his tail started wagging, the first time since they brought him home. Sean couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

“Oh... He’s a she.” Finn rubbed the dog’s belly, “and you’re a cute lil girl aren’t you?” Finn used a baby voice to get the puppy more excited. Sean chuckled at him, leaving the room to look for something to feed her with.

“What about a name?” Finn asked, setting her down and making her follow him into the kitchen, “I was thinking something Star Wars.”

“I like that. Any ideas?”  
“I was thinking about Lando or Anakin or something but…”

“But she’s a girl.” Sean finished his thought, chuckling.

“What about Leia or Padame?”

“No, those are too obvious. It’s gotta be cool. What about Jyn? From Rogue One?”

“Nah, that sounds too much like Gin. What about just Rogue?”

Sean sighed, “That’s a little weird. What about Rey?”

Finn shook his head, “Also too obvious. What about something gender neutral? Like Skywalker or Jedi?” Sean made a face, shaking his head.

In the end, they’d exhausted themselves throwing names at each other, never agreeing on one. Finn was really set on calling her Skywalker but Sean really liked Phasma, from the newest trilogy. Their argument continued in the morning on the way to the vet.

The vet said they were lucky to find her when they did, another couple hours in the cold and rain and she probably wouldn’t have made it. Thankfully, besides the missing eye, which the vet explained was a birth defect, not caused from abuse, she was alright. They checked for any chips and obviously, nothing came up. They gave her the shots she needed and they were on their way with a new dog in their care.

They made a quick stop at Sean’s work, the pet store. His coworkers flocked Finn, cooing and awing over the puppy. They picked up the necessities and caving and bought more than a couple toys than necessary. Especially when they saw a cute dinosaur toy.

Sean sat shotgun with the dog on his lap. She had her front legs on the edge of the window, looking at everything they passed by. She was quite curious by nature, Sean could already tell. Finn had to make a stop at the shop to pick up his paycheck he forgot yesterday, so they thought they’d surprise their dad.

He secured the collar one their new puppy, attaching the leash but still carried her into the shop in his arms. The shop was nearly empty besides the yelling teenagers in the back. It was a Saturday morning, before they opened, so it was just Esteban with Daniel and Chris. 

“Is that a puppy?!” Daniel practically shouted across the shop. Before either of them had time to answer, he was already running towards him, Chris right behind him.

“He’s so cute!” Daniel exclaimed, petting the top of her head as she wagged her tail, excited at all the attention.

“Finn found  _ her  _ last night by a dumpster. She was abandoned so we decided to take her in.” Sean explained, smiling.

“Oh, sorry. She’s so cute. What’s her name?”

“Uh- We haven’t decided yet.” Sean made a face, glancing over to Finn who shrugged.

“We can’t agree on one.” Finn said. Sean’s dad came into view then, smiling widely at them. He had Finn’s paycheck in his hand, passing it to him before bringing his attention to the puppy in his arms.

“And who’s this?” His eyes light up, petting her back calmly compared to Daniel who was massaging her face. Sean explained the story in more detail, struggling to keep the excited puppy in his arms. He passed her off to Finn who she already preferred; being her rescuer and all.

“What names are you guys stuck on?” Chris piped up, barely looking up from the dog.

“Sean likes Phasma and I want  _ Skywalker _ .” Finn said, heavily implying with emphasis that his idea was better.

“Why not flip a coin?” Esteban suggested.

“I think we need to pick something else, we’re too competitive.” Sean explained, shrugging.

“That’s just cause you’re afraid you’ll lose.” Finn teased.

Sean rolled his eyes, “See my point.” He gestured towards Finn, placing a hand on his hips. He rolled his eyes again when Finn stuck his tongue out at him like a child.

“Why don’t we all write a name we like, put it in a hat and randomly draw one and that’s her name?” Esteban proposed, quirking an eyebrow at everyone else.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Sean added, crossing his arms, “We wanted something Star Wars related though. That was the only thing we agreed on.”

“Okay, that’s the one rule. Come-” Esteban gathered everyone around his desk and gave everyone a piece of paper. Sean pulled Daniel’s beanie off his head, who complained and glared at his brother but Sean just shrugged and gathered everyone’s ideas. Sean made sure to write a different idea down this time. He went with Rey because he still liked it. He shuffled all the papers around in Daniel’s hat, groaning at the warmness of the hat.

“When was the last time you washed your hair,  _ enano _ ? This hat reeks.” Sean teased his brother, chuckling when Daniel glared again.

Without looking, Sean pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, passing the hat back to Daniel. There was a slight tension in the air as he opened the piece, reading it aloud.

“Rebel.” Sean cocked his head, furrowing his brows.  _ Why didn’t I think of that? _

“That’s my idea!” Chris said excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

“That’s sick, man. I love it!” Finn smiled, “You hear that little buddy, you’re a Rebel now.” He let her lick his face, giggling as she tickled his ear. Sean smiled; he loved seeing Finn this happy.

“Awh, I wanted mine to be picked.” Daniel pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

“What did you write?” Chris asked.

“Mushroom.”

“That’s not even Star Wars?” Sean complained. The brothers continued to argue a little, both Finn and Chris getting a kick out of it.

“Hey, hey, that’s enough. No fighting in the shop. Out.” Esteban said sternly, shooing them out of his office so he could get back to work.

“Can we hang out with you guys today?” Daniel asked as they left the shop.

“Sure, that okay with you, sweetheart?” Finn directed his attention back to his boyfriend. Sean scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh… I have work to get done. Why don’t you guys take her back to dads and play with her there?” Sean suggested, avoiding Finn’s eyes.

“Yeah! We can play with her in the backyard!” Daniel raved. Finn passed off Rebel to Daniel, letting him hold her while Finn climbed into the driver's seat. Sean slid into the passenger side as the two teens slipped into the back.

“You sure you don’t wanna come play?” Finn asked him quietly.

“I have a lot of work to get done. Sorry.” Sean muttered, just as quiet.

“Just don’t push yourself okay, you’ll get everything finished in time, I know you will.” Finn squeezed his hand and smiled sincerely at him before pulling away to start the car. Sean didn’t want to go back to work, he wanted to play with the puppy but he knew he had to get his work done. There was only a couple weeks left and he still had a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with mostly happiness <3 There will be a bit more drama next chapter though, but I promise it all ends well.  
> The puppy was planned at the beginning and it's too cute :') You can all imagine Mushroom if you want but this cutie was my inspiration https://www.facebook.com/iamcaponejames/photos/a.559387027813039/559387034479705/?type=1&theater  
> I'm hoping to get the next and final chapter out in a couple days and I'm a bit more motivated to write now. Just gotta get over the writers block lol.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on other socials! galacticleah on twitter & insta, galactic-leah on tumblr. I'm mostly active on twitter <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been a while.  
> A lot of stuff has happened in the last few months so I'll be brief. I've had most of this fic done since the spring, I just had the last few pages to write. I ended up moving out with my boyfriend to a different town in the spring. Became uber depressed and couldn't find work. Started going to therapy, realized a lot of shit.... Broke up with my boyfriend and moved back home with my parents. And that was just the summer. Stuff hasn't really gotten a whole lot better, but I've worked on the fic every couple weeks or so. It was honestly too hard to write about a happy couple when I wasn't happy myself, which is totally understandable.  
> The comments I've gotten over the last while are honestly what gave me the motivation to keep writing. I wrote a paragraph here, a sentence there, rewrote this, rewrote that... Got a friend to give it a once over and it was actually finished last night. I literally couldn't believe it. It was never my intention to go on hiatus right before the end but I'm sure you all will understand. Thank you for loving this story as much as me. Life is Strange 1 & 2 are comfort games for me and I love them so much.  
> Ok ok, let's get on with it... Enjoy!

For the next couple weeks, Finn spent most of his free time caring for their new pup, Rebel. She had very high energy so he often had to take her out back behind the apartment complex to play with her in the field. Though she was fun and playful, she was quite tiring. He knew what he signed up for, taking in a puppy was a lot of work, especially for two working young adults.

Esteban was kind enough to let him bring her to the shop when Sean couldn’t watch her at home, whether he was in class or working, which was often. It was only temporary, until she learned how to be by herself, which they started training her.

She was a fun addition to the shop. Finn even managed to teach her how to sit but they were still working on the rest. Thankfully, she didn’t cause too much mischief. Though, Finn did catch her getting into their garbage.

Sean on the other hand, was working himself to the bone. When he wasn’t at his part time job, he was either at school working on his comic or blaring music in his headphones at home, also working on his comic. It was hard to get him to relax every once in a while but Finn knew his deadline was only a week away. From what Sean has shared with him, he still had a lot to do. Finn didn’t like seeing Sean like this. He had constant bags under his eyes and barely had an appetite. He tried to get into the habit of cooking so Sean would actually eat something. Any time he brought up taking a break, Sean just scoffed at him and continued working.

He sat at the kitchen table which had become his permanent workspace for the last month, his head resting on his hand as his other drew on his tablet, drawing away at his pages, cursing every so often when he made a mistake. Finn frowned, he hated feeling helpless. He just wanted Sean to smile again.

That night, he went to bed alone. Rebel was passed out on her cushion next to their bed. Finn tried to stay awake to wait for Sean but it was already late into the night. He woke sometime later to shifting on the bed.

“Sean?” Finn muttered out, stirring awake. He blinked into the darkness and saw Sean laying next to him.

“Are you just getting to bed now?” Finn asked, blinking away the sleepiness. He glanced at his phone, it was three in the morning. Sean didn’t answer him so he scooted closer.

“Hey.” He called out quietly, he grabbed Sean’s shoulder and lightly pulled him back so he would face him. Even in the darkness, he could see Sean’s tear stained face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Sean just muttered under his breath but Finn didn’t catch it. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug, pulling the blanket over them so Sean felt more secure. He hated seeing him like this.

He let Sean cry into his shoulder. Finn pet his hair and rubbed his back slowly, helping him through it wordlessly. Sean didn’t have to explain, Finn knew he was overworked and exhausted. Finn held him until he stopped crying and his breathing slowed, finally asleep. Finn pulled him against his chest and held him as he fell asleep. 

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. He glanced to the floor, no Rebel either. He pulled his phone out of the charger, it was only half past ten. He groaned as he got out of bed and shuffled into the living room. Their apartment was empty. Finn usually woke up earlier than this, and he was always the first to wake up. It was strange to wake up in an empty apartment. He took his phone out and called Sean, not having enough energy or patience to text him. After a few rings, Sean finally picked up.

“What’s up?” He answered, panting.

“Where are you? You don’t have class today right?”

“Yeah, I’m out for a run with Rebel. I’ll be back in five.”

“Oh.” Was all Finn managed.

“I’ll see you in a bit!” Sean panted out, hanging up. Finn just started at his phone, confused. This seemed like normal Sean, although normal Sean wouldn’t take Rebel out for a walk willingly and alone  _ and  _ in the morning. Finn busied himself with making coffee. Sean came through the door only a few minutes later.

“Hey.” Sean called out, more chipper than normal. Finn called back, pouring two cups of coffee. Sean appeared around the corner, red faced and eyes wide. He greeted Finn with a kiss on a cheek and took the coffee, hopping up on the counter across from him.

“Very unlike you to go out for a run so early.” Finn commented, confused.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so…” Sean shrugged his shoulders, “Just thought I’d clear my head.”

Finn cocked his head, “So you’re alright.. after last night?” Sean let out an awkward laugh, avoiding Finn’s eyes.

“O-oh… yeah… t-that… sorry.” Sean stuttered out. Finn set down his coffee and took a step in front of his boyfriend, taking his face in his hands. His hair covered his blind eye so Finn pushed it away, urging Sean to look at him.

“I don’t want you to get sick because of all the stress you’re under.” Finn tried to explain, his voice laced with worry. Sean looked him in the eye and sighed, smiling sadly. He pressed their foreheads together, his arms wrapping around Finn’s middle. 

“I was too exhausted last night to explain… Everything kind of just came out of me… Like a way to relieve the stress. Like I let all the bad energy out.” Sean explained, choosing his words carefully. Finn let go of Sean’s face but remained in his arms.

“I finished it.” Sean said simply, after a moment's pause. Finn gave him a questionable look, clueless to what he was referring to.

“I finished the last page last night. That’s why I was up so late, I was on a roll and saw the ending and just… kept going. I still have to revise it a little and do another script edit so there’s no errors but I-” Finn interrupted him with a pressing his lips to his, grabbing his face in the process.

“Oh my god, I’m so proud of you, sweetie!” Finn exclaimed, pressing kisses all over his face, overly excited for his boyfriend. He’d been worried Sean was being self-destructive when the breakdown was just him letting off steam. It made a lot of sense looking back at anything Sean’s ever done. He was glad all this was behind him.

“It’s finished but it’s not  _ done  _ done. But yeah… it’s pretty much done. The deadline is the end of the week.” Sean tried to explain but Finn was having none of it.

“We gotta celebrate.” Finn said, pulling out his phone to dial Cassidy.

“I mean, a blowjob would suffice.” Sean laughed, still holding onto Finn’s middle as he brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, stranger, what’s up?” Cassidy said casually into the phone.

“How many appointments do you have today?” He asked in a rush.

Catching her off guard she stuttered, “U-uh, only one in the afternoon. Why?”

“Okay, Sean and I will be there in an hour.”

“What-” Finn cut her off, hanging up and bringing his attention back to his boyfriend in his arms.

“We’re going to celebrate.” Finn beamed up at him.

“By getting a tattoo?” Sean questioned, putting the puzzle pieces together.

“My treat. Get whatever the fuck you want, honey.” He easily picked Sean up, hooking his thighs around his middle as he carried them into their bedroom.

“Where are you taking me?” Sean chuckled, holding onto Finn for dear life.

“You said something about a blowjob.” Finn teased.

“Yeah as a joke. Plus I’m all gross, I haven't even showered yet.” Sean complained. Finn threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

“So you don’t want to?” Finn asked, smirking devilishly. He visibly saw Sean gulp, blush creeping onto his face.

“Just… shut the door. I’d rather not put on a show for Rebel.” Sean muttered, sheepishly looking away, embarrassed. Finn climbed off Sean to close the door, glancing into the living room to see her already asleep on the couch.

Climbing back onto Sean, he captured his lips, kissing him deeply and urgently. Sean tried to keep up, his hands twisting in Finn’s hair. He made quick work of Sean, not taking any breaks as he took him in his mouth. Sean was a moaning mess above him which only made the tent in his sweats more obvious. He finished him off with Sean yelling his name, squeezing his thighs around his face, forcing him to stay on his dick as he finished, coming down his throat. He coughed as Sean released his grip, his cum dripping down his chin. He gave the other a minute to relax before scooping him up again and taking him to the bathroom to help him clean up. They had somewhere to be.

Finn held Sean’s hand almost the whole way to the tattoo shop, overly excited. Cassidy was at the front of the shop to greet them as they entered. She’d been promoted just last year to full-time artist. She still didn’t have the biggest portfolio and still mainly did walk-in’s but she really felt like she belonged somewhere.

“Hey guys,” She smiled at them, “Why the sudden demand to get tatted?” Sean let out a nervous laugh.

“Sean finally finished his comic so we’re celebrating.” Finn beamed, he smiled wide as he threw an arm around Sean, kissing his cheek, making him blush.

“No shit, really? Congrats, dude. You worked really hard on it. I can’t wait to read it.”

“Thanks.” Sean said sheepishly.

“Now. What are we doing?” She asked excitedly, clapping her hands together, “I actually finished the piece we talked about, Finn, the moth?”

“We can do that another time, maybe sometime this week, yeah? Today is about our boy here.” Finn squeezed Sean closer against him.

“You got something for me, prince charming?” Cassidy asked Sean, her hand on her hip. Sean had only gotten two tattoos from Cassidy since he didn’t want to waste the money and he was very picky what he wanted. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and smiled.

“Cute. I remember you mentioning this, I’ll go make a stencil. Feel free to get comfy at my station, you know where it is.” And that, she was gone.

“What did you give her?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. Sean smirked over to him, putting a finger over his mouth. Sean left his side and followed Cassidy into the shop, taking a seat on the tattooing chair. Finn followed him in and took a seat next to him. He tried to probe Sean for answers but he wouldn’t give in. He clicked his tongue, leaning back against the chair, giving up.

Cassidy came back a couple minutes later, deliberately hiding the stencil from Finn. He tried to sneak a peek but she got in the way.

“Why can’t I know? What are you guys doing behind my back?” Finn whined, furrowing his brows together. They both chuckled at his child-like behaviour.

“It’s a secret. Give me twenty minutes and you’ll find out. So keep your eyes the other way, would ya?” Cassidy requested, pointing in the opposite direction.

She got started on Sean’s tattoo. The only thing Finn knew was the placement; his upper arm, near his first wolf tattoo. He’d gotten the wolf head a bit after he started college and little things here and there over the years. It’d been way over a year since the last thing Sean got tattooed, which was the sparrow on his chest, which was probably Finn’s favourite because it flowed with his body so well.

Finn, on the other hand, had gotten plenty of tattoos over the past couple years. It was mostly random things on his arms and legs, some flash designs from other artists he found online. He had a personal goal to get a tattoo any time they visited another city. Cassidy had done a few on him as well, most notably a spiderweb on his knee when she was practicing lines. He was her test dummy so he had plenty of fuck ups on his thighs but he didn’t really care, they were still fun even if she messed up on a few of them. It was a never ending collection of random things.

Sean groaned in pain after a little while, it had been a longtime since he last got one. He forgot how painful tattoos actually were. Finn was used to the pain by now but every so often, it would still hurt. That didn’t stop him from getting more, even after getting his foot done, which hurt like nothing he’s ever felt before- even the time he broke his fingers fighting Sean’s old neighbour.

“Annnnnnd done.” Cassidy said, wiping the spot with a paper towel and water. Sean sighed heavily, finally shifting where he laid still for so long. He sat up slowly, the tattoo still out of sight for Finn. Sean got off the bench and walked over to the mirror, both Cassidy and Finn on his heels. Finn didn’t have a clue what he just got tattooed. It could have been a flower for all he knows.

“What do you think? Well, I mean it’s  _ your  _ design.” Cassidy said, putting her hands on her hips, inspecting her work with a smile.

“I love it. It’s perfect.” Sean smiled at his reflection, his eyes lighting up for the first time in weeks. He finally turned around to show Finn. He showed off his arm, letting him get a closer look at it. Where he had the two wolves running, behind the larger wolf, there was a fox running. It was just line art but no doubt it was Sean’s art, matching the wolves in style perfectly. Finn furrowed his brows together, opening and closing his mouth, unsure what to say. It was a nice tattoo but he didn’t understand.

“It’s supposed to be you, dummy.” Sean chuckled, a sweet smile on his face. Finn’s mouth dropped a bit, speechless now. Sean had mentioned countless times that Finn reminded him of a fox but he never thought anything of it. He chalked it up to something about his comic but never really gave it any thought before.

He’d gotten a fox tattooed next to represent him, right next to Sean and Daniel. Not once had they talked about getting tattoos for each other. Sure, Finn thought about it but he didn’t want to freak Sean out because that was a huge commitment.

“Are you going to say something or keep staring?” Sean nudged Finn, pulling him away from his thoughts. He smiled at his boyfriend, a real genuine smile.

“I love it.” Finn said, tears in his eyes, “I love you.” He pulled Sean into a tight hug. He yelped as his fresh tattoo grazed Finn’s sleeve but hugged him back anyway. Finn pulled away quickly to press a kiss to Sean’s lips, his hand running through his hair.

“I don’t want to interrupt but I have to wrap it.” Cassidy piped up. He let Sean go so Cass could finish up with him.

He was still in a bit of a daze. Sean was really committed to him. There was always doubt in the back of his mind that he usually pushes back that Sean would leave him once someone better came along. He convinced himself it would happen one day. He had just decided to enjoy it while it lasted. However this, this felt different. This felt  _ real _ . Finn could feel himself tearing up again but kept in under wraps as the two approached him again.

Cassidy rang him up at the front desk. She always undercharged for them because they were family but Finn always made sure to tip high and buy her weed the next time they hung out.

The two of them walked hand in hand back to the car, a smile on both their faces. Finn spun Sean around before he got into the car and pulled him into his arms, pressing him lightly against the car door.

“I love you, you know that, right?” His doubtfulness was obvious now.

“I don’t think I would have gotten a tattoo of you if I wasn’t serious. I always have been. Since the night you kissed me for the first time.” Sean said softly. Finn chuckled lightly.

“I think you mean when  _ you  _ kissed  _ me _ .”

Sean shook his head, “Nope, I remember specifically you kissed me first.” He teased, falling into Finn’s arms. He leaned in and kissed Sean, his hand on the side of his face, his thumb caressing over his scar under his eye. Sean kissed back, gripping at the back of Finn’s shirt. He pulled away first, breathlessly.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sean mumbled, melting into Finn’s embrace. All he could do was kiss his boyfriend again, kiss the love of his life until he pushed him away, embarrassed by the PDA. Finn just chuckled against his lips, pressing one last kiss before climbing into the car himself.

“I love you too. Always.” Sean said once they were alone in the car. Finn shined his teeth at him, grinning wide enough to show off his missing tooth. They both snickered as they drove home.

  
  


“Finn, you around?” Sean called out. Finn pushed himself out from under a nearby car. The sudden movement startled him. 

“Heya, sweetie.” Finn smirked up at him. He stood up with a grunt. He wiped his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek, greeting him. A slight blush creeped on his face and Finn’s smirk only grew wider.

“I would have called but I was nearby.”

“Nearby?” Finn questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“My classmates and I are going out for drinks so I won’t be home until late.”

“You need a ride?”

“No, it’s alright, Jacob’s with us and he already agreed to DD.” Sean pointed behind him and he saw a small group of a little ways outside the shop, Jacob included in the mix, who wasn’t participating in the conversation around him.

“Sweet. Tell him to look after my man.” Finn commented, adjusting Sean’s flannel, pulling him closer. As if on auto-pilot, Sean melted into his touch. Finn pulled him in for a kiss, keeping it PG since they were in his workplace. If it were after hours, Finn would have other ideas. Sean pushed his shoulder, pushing him away, his face bright red with embarrassment. Chuckling, Finn pecked his lips once more before letting him go.

“I already fed Rebel so maybe just walk her sometime tonight if you’re up for it.” Sean said, walking with Sean out of the shop.

“Today’s already been too long,” Finn complained, “But I’ll walk her. I’m a good daddy.” Finn smiled over to his boyfriend. He grabbed Sean’s hand, pulling him in for one last kiss on his cheek, not wanting to embarrass him any further, but his cheeks were still red. It was cute. Finn quickly greeted those he knew and said their goodbyes.

“See ya later, darlin’.” Finn called, waving him goodbye, winking at him when they met eyes down the road. He made his way back into the shop to the car he was working on before. He should check on the client, tell him the car’s going to take longer than he thought. They were short staffed, Esteban was in the process of hiring more people but that takes time. Finn had been working overtime lately. He appreciated the money but he was quite tired.

Finn made his way over to their seating area in the back, away from the line for fire as he liked to call it. His client was seated looking through his phone with a displeased look on his face. Finn put on his good-boy face and greeted him.

“Hey, sir. It looks like it’s going to take longer than I thought. I changed the oil but it’s still making that noise. Had another look and I didn’t find anything underneath….” Finn’s voice trailed off when the man’s face looked even more disgusted. He kept his cool and kept talking.

“Is there any way we could keep it overnight and get it back to you tomorrow?” Finn asked, placing his hands on his hips. The man stood up, his face still ugly. He stood quite a few inches above Finn, trying to make himself seem bigger too.

“Can’t anyone else get the job done? No wonder you can’t figure it out.” The man spat at him, mumbling under his breath, his brows furrowed with anger.

“We’re in process of hiring new people so we’re short staffed, I was the only one available tonight. If it’s that much trouble, I can get the boss and he can-”

“Go get him. I’d rather a Mexican work on my car than a fairy like you.” The man interrupted, scoffing at him. Finn cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, surprised but shouldn’t have been. Finn chuckled, throwing the man off course.

“If I was a fairy, your car would have been fixed an hour ago.” Finn joked, not making any move to get Esteban. He could handle this fool himself.

“I don’t approve of your kind of lifestyle. I don’t need a faggot like you getting your grubby paws all over my brand new car.” The man shot back, his voice growing louder, stomping his foot on the ground like a child getting told ‘No.’

“Sir, what does that have to do with any of this? I’m just doing my job. I don’t think my sexuality has anything to do with the good work I do here. I’ve been here since the shop first opened-” Finn spoke calmly, keeping his hands at his sides, refusing to ball his fists out of anger.

The man interrupted him again, “You’re contaminating my car!” He yelled in Finn’s face. He contained himself. He’s dealt with shit like this before, this was no different.

“So being gay is a disease now? Here I thought it was a  _ lifestyle _ .” Finn mocked, snickering at the end a bit. He could practically see the steam coming out of the man’s ears.

“What’s going on here?” Esteban’s voice piped up, coming around the corner. He looked concerned.

“You! Your employee was mocking me! Do you have any idea who I am? Isn’t there anyone that’s not  _ him _ , that can work on my car?” The man barked, puffing up his chest again. He was just as tall as Esteban but his beer belly made him seem bigger. Esteban didn’t look bothered by the larger man.

“We currently don’t have a lot of staff at the moment, so it’s just the two of us tonight. I’m quite busy with paperwork so you’ll have to put up with my boy here.” Esteban repeated what he said earlier, placing his hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn held back a smirk, trying to keep a neutral face but failing.

The man let out a heavy sigh, “I can’t believe I picked this place. Should have turned away when I saw the fucking flags. A fag and a-” The man mumbled but was cut off by Esteban.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Esteban’s kind face dropped.

“You’re in America. There’s no need to put up any other flag. He probably convinced you to put up that rainbow flag. He’s poisoning your mind, that’s what. That’s unacceptable.” The man spat, getting in Esteban’s face, “He couldn’t even figure out what was wrong with my car. He’s shit at his job too.” Finn pressed his lips together, the insult hitting him harder than it should have, especially from someone like him.

“I think you should leave, sir.” Esteban spoke loudly, Finn could see the anger rise in his eyes. Finn stepped up to speak but Esteban put an arm out in front of him.

“You’re going to put your sissy worker above  _ me? _ The customer?”

“When you speak like that, yes, I will.” Esteban shot back, standing his ground.  _ He doesn’t have to stick up for me,  _ Finn thought immediately.

“You’re losing money, it’s your loss.” The man jabbed a finger at Esteban but he kept his composure.

“I’d rather be broke with a loving family than have some money and serve people like you.” Esteban said clearly, “No one talks to my family like that, _ hijo de puta. Vete a la mierda ya. _ ” His words were vicious but that only made the man angrier. He stormed off, mumbling more slurs directed at them both.

“I don’t want your business. Look elsewhere.” Esteban called after him. The man spun around and flipped him off.

“I should call the cops on you, you indecent people!” The man called back.

“For what? Refusing service? Last time I checked that was allowed when the customer is being homophobic  _ and  _ racist.” Finn finally spoke up, wanting to get the last word in. The man just glared at him as he angrily got into his car and drove off, almost rear ending a couple walking in the street. He just honked his horn at the pedestrians and sped away.

“You didn’t have to defend me. I could have dealt with that asshole myself.” Finn turned to Esteban, a little frustrated. Esteban placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to deal with it alone. Not while I’m here. Besides, you’re family. I wouldn’t let anyone talk like that to my sons, so why should they to you?” Esteban explained.

“Oh.” Was all Finn managed. He didn’t know that’s how Esteban saw him. He just thought he saw him as the kid dating his son and helped him around the shop.

“Did you honestly think I don’t see you as family, Finn? You’ve been working for me for how long? Three, four years? You’ve been coming to eat at my house for how long? Cheered up Daniel when I couldn’t? Been there for Sean in ways I could never? Hell, you practically saved my business when I was suffering. You helped me with a lot more than you give yourself credit for, son. You’re a part of this family.” Esteban spoke softly, his eyes kind, as they usually were.

Finn was speechless. He didn’t think about any of that. He never felt like he really belonged anywhere, much less with a family. His friends were always his family. Even though he’d been a part of the Diaz family for some time, he never really believed it.

“B-but I lost us a customer.” Finn commented, pointing over his shoulder.

“If he’s going to treat you like that, he doesn’t deserve our business.”

“But we’ve been struggling-”

“I don’t care, I wouldn’t help a man like that even if he paid double. Finn. You come before some asshole.

“But-”

“Finn.  _ Hijo _ . Stop. You don’t give yourself enough credit, man. Come, let’s close up.”

Finn still wanted to protest, concerned about the business but Esteban was having none of it. They cleaned up in silence and walked with each other outside to their respective cars.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Esteban said, trying to meet his eye. “The business struggling has nothing to do with you. This kind of thing happens all the time but I’m sure we’ll make it out alright.” He explained, a sincere look on his face.

Finn nodded, “I know. I’m sorry. We should take down the flag-” 

“Don’t apologize. This wasn’t your fault. The flag had nothing to do with this. Just… Go home. Have a beer and relax. Don’t let this get to you, son. It really isn’t a big deal.” 

Finn knew he couldn’t argue anymore so he nodded, pressing his lips together. Esteban patted his shoulder before climbing into his car. As Finn shoved his bag into the back seat, Esteban rolled down his window.

“Imagine what Daniel would say if you didn’t think you’re a part of this family?” He yelled. Finn thought for a moment and chuckled, finally smiling.

“He’d probably slap me and call me silly.” Finn laughed.

“See?” Esteban laughed as well, shrugging, finally proving his point. They drove their separate ways.

He thought on the way home everything Esteban said to him. He knew he was a part of the family but hearing it come from Esteban was different. It felt different. Finn had been comfortable with his life for a while now and he didn’t realize it was the acceptance that made it feel real. His father never treated him like that. If the roles were reversed, his father would have laughed along with the customer, calling him even worse names. But Esteban wasn’t his dad. He was better. 

Throwing his keys on the counter, he greeted Rebel, letting her lick all over his face. He knew he should relax and chill but he didn’t feel like it. He  _ could  _ call Sean and crash his drinking party but he didn’t want to bother him. Finn knew Sean didn’t want to spend twenty four seven with him and he respected that. Instead, he changed into his running clothes, grabbed Rebel’s leash and out they went. 

They were out for longer than necessary but Finn needed to clear his head. He assumed the fear of being left behind was still there, with his inability to accept Esteban as his family. He needed to put that feeling behind him. There were real people that cared about him, he wasn’t alone anymore. There was no need to close up around the idea of having a real family. His friends were his family but they never solved his daddy issues. It’s not like Esteban could fix them with a snap but he was getting there. Esteban was a friend and an authority figure he could look up to and trust, just like what a father should be.

Sure, there were parts of his past that were unsalvageable, but he could manage through it all with the Diaz family and his friends at his side. Finn finally felt ready to accept his past trauma and try to come to terms with it instead of running away, like he always did.

It was already late by the time Finn got back from his walk. He didn’t bother getting dinner, all the emotions he went through exhausted himself mentally that he didn’t feel like preparing anything. Instead, he hoped in the shower and then climbed into bed, Rebel snuggled up against him, also exhausted. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Finn was jolted awake when he heard the door slam shut, followed by a curse and a groan. Finn stirred in bed, not wanting to leave the warmth yet. He was almost back asleep but was jolted awake again by a knock on the bedroom door. Finn mumbled out some incoherent words, half asleep.

“Finn?” Sean called out, “You awake?” Finn rustled in the sheets, groaning in response.

“Jacob let me buy mozzarella sticks. Do you want some?” Sean’s words slurred but the mention of food made Finn’s eyes open, squinting at the light peeking from behind Sean’s figure.

“I knew that’d get you. Come on.” Finn groaned into the pillow again but rose anyway, obeying his boyfriend. He grabbed the first clothing he could find in the dark room, one of Sean’s old hoodies with a wolf print on it. It just barely fit him. Sean was already seated on the floor, with the food spread across the coffee table.

“Hey, save some for me.” Finn muttered, taking a seat next to him on the floor. Sean was already shoving the mozzarella sticks in his face, moaning with satisfaction. Finn was too tired to make a dirty joke. Instead, he sighed and dug in. He glanced over to Sean, he was eating like a little kid. His fingers were covered in grease and he had sauce on the corner of his mouth and chin. Finn chuckled at him, making him stop his actions, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“What?” Sean asked, clearly intoxicated. Finn just laughed again, using his thumb to clean up the spilled sauce on his chin and licked his finger clean.

“You eat like a baby when you’re drunk.” Finn commented. It was Sean’s turn to laugh, food still in his mouth. He swallowed the rest down before speaking again.

“Then feed me like one.” Sean joked but Finn took it literally. He scooted closer to Sean, dipped one into the marinara sauce and brought it up to the others lips. Sean just chuckled but took a bite out of it anyway. He continued to laugh as Finn fed him, finishing off all the food. By this time, Finn was awake enough to think clearly again. He ought to tell Sean what happened at the shop.

“Oh- I invited Jacob to come to the pride parade with us.” Sean said out of the blue, interrupting Finn’s thought.

“It’s not for another couple weeks.” Finn casually mentioned but Sean was quick, almost interrupting him.

“I want him to be included. He… Doesn’t have a whole lot and it’s a rough time for him because his family doesn’t accept him… I want him to feel like he belongs somewhere. I want him to have a family- found family like you have.” Sean said, trying his best not to slur his words. Even drunk, Sean still managed to show his caring side.

“The more the merrier.” Finn smiled, resting his head on his hand, staring at his boyfriend. He cleaned up his face haphazardly but stopped once he noticed Finn staring at him again.

“What?” He asked. Finn shrugged, still smiling. Being woken up late at night to eat junk food with his drunk boyfriend was definitely one of Finn’s favourite things to do. Drunk Sean was hard to come by, especially  _ this  _ drunk. Though it seemed like the greasy snack sobered him up a bit.

“How was your day _ sweetheart? _ ” Sean said, mocking Finn.

Finn smirked, “Tiresome. There was an incident with a customer.”

“What? What happened? Why didn’t you text me?” Sean rambled on but Finn took his hand in his, a small smile still on his face.

“Your dad dealt with it. There was just this homophobic prick of a customer. Oh, and racist. I tried to deal with it myself but your dad swept in and took care of it just like that.” Finn snapped his fingers, “He really has a way with words.” Sean stared at him blankly for a long moment.

“Are you okay?” He asked, Sean’s fingers caressing the back of his hand.

Finn hummed in response, “That shit doesn’t usually bother me but the guy was really persistent. I’m fine now, I know what he said isn’t true. Just… Kind of reminded me of my dad a bit. But… Your dad is really awesome.” He smiled again, Sean mirroring it.

“I didn’t think he cared that much for me.” Finn mumbled, catching Sean off guard.

“Are you kidding? When you don’t come for dinner he’s disappointed. He treats you better than me and Daniel sometimes.” Sean laughed, clearly not taking it seriously. Finn chuckled as well, he clearly thought wrong. He really should give himself more credit. There are people that care about him that are not just his friends. He belongs here.

“We should sleep. It’s late.” Finn said, stretching widely as he stood up. Sean just mumbled to himself but followed him into the bedroom anyway.

“Hey, Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“What does  _ hijo de puta, vete a la mierda ya.  _ mean?” He tried his best to pronounce the words correctly, remembering how Esteban said it.

Sean bursted out laughing, “Did my dad say that? Oh my god.” It took him a minute to calm himself down, still laughing as he finally answered.

“It means ‘son of a bitch, fuck off.’” Sean said through laughter. Finn felt his heart jump. Esteban wasn’t one to swear but if it was in a different language the other parties didn’t understand, he could get away with it.

“Remind me to study my Spanish more.”

~

The past few weeks rushed by. Sean finished his final exams and he got promoted at his job to floor manager. He finally had enough time to relax since he started his final year. The comic was finally finished; he got his professor’s seal of approval and passed the assignment with flying colours. He was still trying to get it published but his teacher was helping him a lot, getting his name out there and recognized. He had a future to look forward to.

Lyla had invited them to a pride party that she was a part of. She had done her final project with a local drag queen and gave her a bunch of invites. It was enough for their entire friend group. They planned to make a whole day of it; watch the parade, participate, mingle and then go drinking at this pub the party was at.

However, with Sean’s new promotion, that changed his schedule around. His boss was lenient and let him leave early but that still cut their day in half. He at least got to switch for a morning shift.

Sean rushed home as fast as he could, trying not to break any speed limits. He felt bad Finn had to waste the day without him. Their friends were already enjoying themselves at the parade but Finn didn’t want to go without Sean.

When he came through the door, Rebel, who was wearing a rainbow bandana around her neck greeted him. Lyla had made it for her so she could dress up too, even though Rebel already had a rainbow collar to begin with. Lyla had almost made everyone matching pride bracelets. She speacilized them for everyone; Sean got the bisexual flag colours, Finn got the pansexual colours, Cassidy got the bi colours as well, Penny got a rainbow one, Jinx got the trans colours. She even made a rainbow one for Chris who requested one. Sean sported his often, showing off his friends craftsmanship and support for his sexuality.

It wasn’t until he met Finn that he became comfortable with the idea of being with a man. And since being with Finn for so long now, he couldn’t see himself conforming to society and stayed in the closet. Finn really helped him come out of his shell.

Sean called out for his boyfriend, not finding him in his usual spot on the couch. Finn was in their bathroom, sitting on the counter with his feet in the sink, twisting and braiding all sorts of beads into his brown hair.

“What are you doing?” Sean asked, a little surprised.

“I got bored. Doesn’t it look sick?” Finn was excited to show off his new hair. His hair had grown quite a bit over the years; when they met it went just past his chin and now it was past his collar bones. Sean swears he only cut it once in the four years since they met. He grew out the dreads but brushed some of them out after a while. He kept The rainbow beads were a cute addition to his look.

“You better be cleaning this up. But you look great.” Sean snickered, “Please tell me you’re wearing a shirt though.”

“Why? You don’t want anyone else ogling over my hot bod?” Finn teased, smirking at him. Sean just gave him a look before turning around to get changed himself.

He opted for his casual pride shirt he’s had lying around for a while. It was a plain black pocket tee with the pocket being a bi-flag. He didn’t really want to go over the top like his friends, though they did try to convince him to wear a tutu, which sat in the corner of their bedroom, untouched. Sean was pulling on a clean pair of jeans when Finn stopped him.

“Oh, no, Lyla said to wear those.” He pointed to their bed, Finn’s worn denim overalls. Sean gave him a questioning look and Finn shrugged.

“I wouldn’t question the fashion guru. I’d listen to her unless you want to get glared at all evening for not listening to her advice?” Finn chuckled as he whipped up the glitter. Sean sighed but obeyed. He pulled on the overalls; he’d worn them before occasionally but that was usually when there wasn’t anything else clean. He checked himself out in the mirror and he looked cool, he’d have to thank Lyla for the advice when he saw her.

Finn offered to style Sean’s hair but he declined. He had grown it out a bit longer than usual and it covered most of his forehead and always got into his eyes. Sean wasn’t one for high maintenance and didn’t care. On the plus side, the long hair meant he could hide his blind eye easier, which has always helped his anxiety. 

Finn’s shirt was white that read ‘Hearts not parts’ that Cassidy got him for Christmas this past year. The shirt cropped a couple inches above his belly button, showing off his flat stomach. Sean’s eyes lingered for a while there. He also wore jeans that were loose and distressed. There was a chain on the side and they were all marked up with paint and patched over time. They were once jeans. He was already wearing rainbow socks that peaked over his shoes. He looked cute.

“You look cute.” Sean commented. “Thanks for waiting for me, even though you really didn’t have to.” Finn leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth.

“I don’t wanna celebrate without my better half.” Sean felt his cheeks flush but ignored it, grabbing Rebel’s leash.

“Your dad said they’re gonna meet us there. He said they can take Rebel for the evening while we’re busy partying.” Finn reminded him, pressing the elevator button. Sean nodded, smiling and gripping the leash harder as they went to the bottom floor.

“You okay?” Finn asked calmly, taking his free hand in his. Sean met his eye and forced a smile.

“Just a bit nervous. I don’t know.” Sean couldn’t explain the feeling. He was excited to be out celebrating but also on edge at the same time. He felt butterflies in his stomach that usually came with nerves. Clenching his jaw, he shook his head. They’ve been to pride before, they’ve flaunted their relationship to the world already, so why was he feeling tense all of a sudden.

“It’s probably just the anxiety of the unknown. We’ve never been to a pride party like  _ this  _ before, your dad has never come cause of work and we’re pretty dressed up. I mean, nothing will top when we were Anakin and Obi-Wan making out at a party. Either way, I’ll be by your side the whole night, unless you want some space to hang with the girls or Daniel.” Finn chuckled, his voice gentle and caring. Sean smiled, sighing in defeat with his own emotions.

“I’ll be fine once we’re there… Probably.” Sean muttered the last part. He exited the elevator, Finn right beside him, his hand still interlocked with his.

“Do you want a codeword? Or a safe word?” Finn asked.

“For?”

“For when either of us want to leave? If we’re not feeling good anymore and just want to go home. There’s no harm in having a fallback. We can just cuddle and watch a movie. An LGBT one to stay on theme if you want. Or we can rewatch The Clone Wars cause I know you’ve been dying to rewatch it since the new season just came out.” Sean laughed along with Finn as they strolled down the street, Rebel trotting alongside them.

“That does sound like a good time.”

“Or we can go home drunk off our asses, have a good fuck and then sleep. Or order take out, fuck and then sleep. Or just sleep.” Finn continued to list everything off in other orders, making Sean laugh and lifting his spirits.

“Okay. What should our safe word be?” Sean asked.

“For sex? Or ditching the party early?” Finn teased, winking at him, pulling another laugh from Sean.

“For the party, you dirty old man!” Sean teased back, nudging him with his elbow.

“‘I gotta go powder my nose’?” Finn suggested. Sean barked a laugh, this time nudging him harder.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. Too obvious…” Finn paused as he thought. Sean could already hear music blaring down the street and they already passed lots of colourful people.

“What about, ‘I’m gonna get a glass of water, do you want anything?’” Finn proposed. Sean thought for a moment.

“That would work, yeah. Let’s do that.”

“I’d ask you to shake on it but I’m already holding your hand.” Finn smirked over to Sean and Sean just rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t much longer until they spotted familiar faces. Lyla came running up, launching herself on Sean. He could smell alcohol on her already, hence her cheery attitude. The knot in his stomach dissipated once Lyla was near him.

“You look so good! I’m so happy you wore the overalls, they look so much better on you than Finn.” She laughed, squeezing his arm.

“Hey!” Finn moaned and Lyla waved him off.

“You look great too, Finn. I love the new beads, you should keep them for a while” She smiled at him, pulling him into a hug.

“I thought you’d be full of rainbows but you look… cool.” Sean admitted. Lyla wore a shirt that read ‘Sounds gay I’m in’ in a rainbow font and sported a couple of her bracelets, a larger asexual one as well. She also had a rainbow flower crown on her head, probably one she made herself. Sean was expecting full tutu’s and jazzy makeup, etc.

“I was going to but thought how hard it was gonna be to keep it all on while partying so I went for the subtle look, I’ve got people to impress. Plus I thought it’d be rude of me to be the brightest when I’m just an ally.”  
“Hey, you’re more than an ally. You’re apart of this community too.”

“I already heard people talking shit about asexuals, I definitely don’t feel like I belong.” Sean immediately went into protective sibling mode.

“Fuck those people. They don’t deserve to celebrate if they’re not celebrating everyone. They’re people the same type of people who think bisexuals aren’t real and end up either gay or straight. Fuck. Them.” Lyla smiled up at Sean, pulling him into another tight hug. Sean hugged back, squeezing her just as tight. 

“I love you.” She mumbled against his chest.

“And I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll punch anyone who says that shit to my face.” Finn piped up, feeling left out of the conversation. Both Sean and Lyla laughed. She grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them through a crowd toward their friends. Everyone was dressed up casually, in support of their own sexuality and gender identity.

They all watched the parade floats drive by, lots of music and people laughing. Every year he saw more elaborate designs, more and more people marching along to show their support as apart of the LGBT community or as an ally. It was a beautiful and exhausting few hours.

His dad, Daniel and Chris showed up and hung just outside their group for a while before him and Finn broke off to spend some time with their family. His dad insisted on lots of photos, Lyla too. He pulled Sean aside once everyone was distracted.

“You know I’m proud of you right?” His dad started. Sean couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You say that every year.”

“I know, I know. I’m just happy that you’re so happy. You’re always so radiant at the parade, the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time.” Esteban gave him a sad smile.

“I know I’ve been distant lately. School really kicked my ass. Since I’m all finished, I really have no excuse to come eat your experiments now.” Sean joked, pulling a smile from his dad.

“They’re getting better. Daniel and Chris got the worst of it. I’ll be a fine chef one day.” His dad laughed, patting him on the back.

“But seriously, Sean… Seeing how happy everyone is today, seeing other parents supporting their kids, it makes me happy to have an amazing son like you. I love Finn like he’s my own son. I love you and want to support you in every way I can.”

“Dad…”

“It’s fine, I’ll stop. I just wanted you to know. Now give me a hug.”

“Only this time, cause what you said was really nice. I’m sure Finn would like to hear that too.” Sean embraced his father, smiling. His father always showed his support in subtle ways and would occasionally spring on all these emotions onto him. Sean appreciated it and loved that his father was so supportive.

“Okay, enough of this. I’m gonna head out with the boys and we’ll take Rebel so you guys can have fun. Just be safe, alright?”

“Of course. We’re within walking distance to our place and will probably not be out too late.” Esteban smiled at him before taking the dog from him. Sean followed after him back towards their group, a smile on his face. Finn’s face lit up when he came up beside him. He threw an arm around him and pulled him close. Sean’s hand crept onto his back and slid across his exposed skin, smirking at him. His boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek, his jaw, his chin and then his lips, Finn melting into him. He heard some cooing in the distance, unsure if it was coming from his friends or strangers but his cheeks still turned red as he hid in the crook of Finn’s shoulder, embarrassed. Finn chuckled lowly, rubbing his arm as he lead them down the street, following their friends a few steps behind.

They said their goodbyes to his dad, Daniel and Chris. He was so wrapped up in Finn and the parade that he didn’t even notice Chris and Daniel’s matching shirts until they left. Both shirts reading ‘Love wins’. Sean’s heart fluttered; at first from his brother's support but then the realization that there might be something going on between them they haven’t shared with anyone else. Sean might have read too much into it but he kept a mental note to ask Daniel about it next time they’re alone.

The bar Lyla’s party was at was all decked out with pride decorations. There were a slew of performances from drag queens, kings, and even a whole band. The gang continued to drink, dance and party together even as the numbers dwindled. Penny and Jinx were the first to leave, off to another party they said. Hannah was soon after, said she had to work early the next day but still took a shot before she left. Jacob wasn’t drinking much and decided to leave, but Sean walked him to the door and told him to text him when he got home safe. Even tipsy Sean knew better. Not fifteen minutes later and he got the text, smiling at his phone.

Lyla left for a while to help with a costume malfunction backstage, dragging Cassidy with her. Finn had just abandoned him for a while to use the restroom, texting him that there was a line and he was going to be awhile. Sean was left to his own devices. Instead of standing in the middle of the room alone with an empty drink in his hand, he shuffled his way through the crowd and towards the bar to order himself another drink. The fruity drinks Lyla was ordering for him were giving him a sugar rush so he just stuck with a regular beer on tap. 

He was minding his own business, enjoying the band when someone bumped into him. He managed to save half his beer, spilling it on the ground but that didn’t stop him from scoffing.

“I’m so sorry, I lost my footing. I’ll buy you another?” A girl asked. He finally looked up and saw a familiar face; it was Jenn, from high school. She had bright purple hair so he took a second to recognize her.

“Jenn?”

“Sean? Oh, no way, I didn’t even recognize you with your hair! It’s so long!” She said ecstatically.

“You too, the purple looks great on you.” He complimented back, trying to be nice.

“Thanks! I did it for Halloween back in high school and it kinda just stuck. What are you doing here?” She asked casually, her eyes flicking down to his shirt and back up to meet his eyes. He unconsciously brushed his hair in front of his blind eye and chuckled.

“Lyla got us an invite.” Sean felt a bit awkward, he hadn’t thought about Jenn since high school and it was throwing him for a loop.

“Cool, cool. I didn’t know you were bi.” She said bluntly, “I mean no offense, I just never thought…” Sean chuckled nervously again, averting his eyes.

“Neither did I until I met a guy that changed everything.” He said honestly, shrugging.

“Lucky guy.”

Sean smiled, “I am.” He mumbled to himself. Jenn ordered herself a drink and Sean another beer even though he kept declining.

“We should grab coffee sometime, catch up and stuff. A girl doesn’t often get a second chance with her high school crush, especially with one that got such a nice glow up.” She leaned into him slightly and blush crept on his face at the realization that he was being hit on. He stammered for a moment, the comment catching him off guard.

“I-I would… That would be nice but-” Finn’s voice appeared out of nowhere, cutting his flustered rambling off.

“Making new friends already, sweetheart?” Finn slotted himself against Sean, taking the new beer from his hands and taking a large sip before placing it back in his hands. His hand found it’s way around Sean and rested on his hip.

“Sup, I’m Finn, Sean’s boyfriend.” He stuck a hand out for Jenn to shake. Sean heard a slight chuckle under his breath at the look on Jenn’s face. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to decline Jenn.

“Jenn. Friend from high school. I didn’t realize you were seeing someone. Thought I had a chance and went for it.” She laughed awkwardly, “I’ll just… go back to my friends. It was nice seeing you again, Sean.” She gave him a half smile before retreating. Finn bursted out laughing as soon as she was out of sight. Sean let out a sigh that turned into a laugh.

“Fuck, that was so awkward.” Finn commented, taking another sip of Sean’s beer.

“You’re telling me. She literally asked me out on a date.”

“Oh, nice, I like a girl who’s forward.” Finn teased and Sean playfully hit in, giving him a stern look.

“She probably saw how hot you are and wanted you all to herself.” Finn smiled, leaning in closer. He brushed Sean’s hair out of his face, his hand caressing his cheek.

“You came at the perfect moment. Thanks for saving me from that awkward mess.”

“You coulda handled it fine yourself. Hmm… Maybe not.” Finn was looking in the direction Jenn wandered off. Sean glanced over and saw her arguing with her friend, gesturing over to them, obviously not realizing they were looking.

“Does she think this was a ploy to get her to stop talking to you?” Finn thought out loud.

“What? You think she thinks you were lying about being my boyfriend?”

“Seems like it from all the hand movements. Either that or she’s pissed she can’t have any of this ass.” Finn’s hand slid down and lightly pinched his ass, making Sean squeal for a moment.

“Wanna put on a show for those girls?” Finn waggled his eyebrows, scooping Sean into his arms. Sean decided to answer him by pressing his lips against his, his free hand snaking around his neck to pull him closer. He melted into the kiss as his boyfriend gripped his sides, holding him steady as he licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Sean hummed against his lips, not caring that they were in public. Finn always saved him from his awkwardness and he was grateful for it. Sure, it was fun to kiss Finn and make his high school crush jealous, but he really just wanted to kiss him. His boyfriend took a step in between his legs, his thigh brushing his groin. Sean’s breath hitched as he pulled away slightly, his mind clouded with want and lust.

“I’m gonna get a glass of water, do you want one?” Finn asked, his lips grazing his.

“What?” Sean asked, confused. Finn just chuckled and let Sean figure it out himself. It took him a minute to come out of the haze and realize it was their codeword. Mentally slapping himself in the face, he snickered, placing his head on Finn’s shoulder.

“There you go. Wanna get out of here, sweetheart?” Finn asked softly, his breath against his ear gave him goosebumps.

“Yeah, let’s. I’ll text Lyla that we’re leaving.”

It was just past midnight by the time they stumbled home. They clinged to each other, stealing kisses and touches on the walk home, taking their time and enjoying the cool night. The brisk spring air sobered them up slightly. Finn didn’t wait until they got inside their apartment; he pressed himself against Sean’s back as he was unlocking the door, grinding his half hard erection against his clothed ass.

Sean snuck a look down the hall to make sure they were alone. He sighed of relief when he saw there wasn’t anyone around. It was well past midnight by now, they were safe.

With his hand still on the door, he turned around and pulled Finn in for a deep kiss. This time, Finn melted into the touch, pushing him harder against the door. They moaned against each other, grinding through their clothes. Their thin layers not hiding their arousal. 

Sean’s hand slipped on the door handle and opened the door, causing them to fall into their apartment, Finn fell right on top of him. They both groaned in pain but stayed like that for a moment. Once their eyes met and they burst out laughing. Even when they were trying to be cool and sexy, they could never stay serious for long with one another.

Finn helped Sean up, rubbing his own ass that took the brunt of the fall. He still felt a bit tipsy but knew it would wear off quickly the more he kissed Finn. He grabbed his boyfriend by the neck and pulled him in again, smashing their lips together. Pressing Sean against the wall, Finn held him tighter and kissed him deeper. He used his foot to shut the door, blindly looking for the lock.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other as they tumbled some more on their way to the bedroom, shedding a few clothes on the way. Sean had enough of a brain left to turn the bedside lamp on. They finally pulled away from each other; Finn spread out on the bed as Sean straddled him, grinding their clothed erections against each other.

“Shit, I want to be inside you so bad.” Finn moaned out breathlessly. Sean couldn’t help but smirk. Finn’s hands wandered down his bare chest, his shirt and overalls discarded somewhere down the hall. He was down to his underwear whereas the other still had his jeans on.

In an instance, Finn flipped their positions. He towered over Sean as he kissed and sucked down his neck and onto his chest, leaving marks on the way. Sean squirmed under him, his hands finding their way into Finn’s long hair.

“I want to make you come so many times, baby.” Finn moaned against his skin as he kissed down his stomach. Sean could only gasp in response, Finn’s wet mouth left dark marks down his body. Sober Sean would regret them later, but right now, it felt too good to stop him.

As Finn pulled away from him, he sat up on his elbows, watching as his boyfriend stripped off his jeans, laughing as he struggled to get out of them. He recovered from his clumsiness and seductively crawled back up Sean’s body, now in the nude. Finn claimed his mouth again, flicking his tongue against the other’s bottom lip. Sean chased his mouth as he pulled away but Finn had other plans. His boyfriend kissed down his torso again, licking and biting this time. Sean moaned and gasped at each bite, growing harder in his underwear by the second. By the time Finn reached his underwear, Sean was biting his lip; he could already feel the heat building in his stomach, he was so turned on. He breathed deeply out of his nose as Finn pulled off his underwear, his dick springing free, embarrassingly hard already. He could feel warmth spreading across his cheeks.

Hot breath against him, Sean gripped the sheets under him, unconsciously spreading his thighs. Finn moaned as he sprawled out in front of him. He teasingly grazed his fingers over his length, Sean’s fingers tightening on the sheets.

“Don’t tease me.” Sean moaned out as Finn kissed down his thigh, his hands incredibly close to his dick but not touching him, not giving him the release he wanted.

Finn snickered, “But that’s my favourite part, darlin’.” His voice was low and sexy. Sean dared to look down and met his eyes. Finn smirked at him, keeping eye contact as his tongue darted out and licked the head. Sean gasped at the hot tongue, not daring to look away. Settling down on the bed between his legs, thigh hooked over his shoulder as he caressed it gently. Finn gripped him at the base and completely took him in his mouth. It shouldn’t have taken him by surprise, he always did this but Sean didn’t stop himself from gasping loudly. His hand shot out and grasped Finn’s hair.

Moaning around him, Finn took him deeper in his mouth, getting deeper each time he bobbed his head. Sean was already close to the edge, barely had time to warn Finn before he held his head and came down his throat. Finn gagged a little but took it like a champ. Heaving, Sean collapsed back against the pillows.

“That was hot.” Finn said after pulling off his dick and coughed a bit. Sean couldn’t help but laugh. His laugh altered into a moan as Finn’s hand was back on his dick, stroking the over sensitive skin.

“Think you can go again?” Finn wiggled his eyebrows at him, his hand still fondling him gently, “I wanna make you come a lot tonight.” 

“Can I…” Finn started as he kissed up his stomach, licking some of his come off his stomach, “make you…” His tongue found Sean’s nipple. He took it in his mouth for a moment, making Sean arch into him, “Come…” Finn continued as he licked Sean’s neck and jaw, “as many times as I can make you?” He moaned at Finn’s words, his dick stirring at the words. He knew the other felt it.

Sean moaned out, turning his head to capture Finn’s mouth, licking into him. He could taste himself on his tongue but he didn’t care, he was too turned on.

“Yeah… Yes… Just- Just please touch me.” Sean moaned out, begging as he leaned in to kiss Finn again, wanting his lips more than anything. He felt Finn’s hand wander down his body again, gripping his length tightly. The sensitive skin made Sean gasp aloud, clutching Finn’s shoulder as he was manhandled. He settled down next to Sean, his body pressed against his side, his left hand wandering down his body.

Finn’s spit slicked fingers circled around his entrance. Sean bit his lip and moaned, grinding his hips against the fingers. He opened his eyes to meet Finn’s and saw his boyfriend staring at him with half lidded, lustful eyes. A single finger dipped inside him and Finn caught Sean’s lip between his teeth.

He whimpered as Finn retracted his finger. He came back a moment later with two slicked in lube this time. Sean was so unaware of what was going on besides his pleasure he didn’t even know when the other grabbed the lube. He was so hard, he felt like he was going to burst again, even though he just came. He was practically mewling, his fingernails digging into Finn’s shoulder.

Finn kissed his neck as his fingers stretched him open, finding his sweet spot in no time and pressing on it greedily. Sean was a mess and Finn loved every second of it.

Sean’s mind was muddy, in the best way possible. All he could think was Finn; his beautiful, funny, sexy other half. This man, who could be stubborn and childish at times stole his heart, his mind and his body. He’d give him everything.

“Finn, fuck… I’m close.” Sean panted, his nails left a litter of streaks on Finn’s back. His response was to thrust his fingers deeper, stretching and milking his prostate until Sean came close to tears. Still sensitive from his first orgasm, he could feel the tension in his gut.

“Come on, baby, I know you want to.” Finn’s voice was low, practically a whisper in his ear. He kissed his jaw, nipping at the skin. Making his way to his ear, he bit the lobe and Sean couldn’t hold back any longer. Hecame all over his stomach, untouched this time. Finn moaned along with Sean, slowing his fingers and eventually stopped.

“That was so hot. You good?” Finn asked, his voice still close to his ear. Sean felt himself shiver, his eye practically rolling back as he came down from the high of his second orgasm. He nodded his head, nosing his way closer to Finn’s face and tried to kiss him. He missed by an inch, pressing his lips weakly to his cheek. Finn met him halfway and captured his lips. They moaned into each other as they lazily kissed. Sean had little energy left and he wanted to be on top but he just couldn’t. He pressed deeper into the kiss as the other’s fingers started moving inside him again. Even through exhaustion, Sean was still hungry for more. Finn hadn’t even come once yet. Everything was about him tonight and he didn't want it to be one sided.

Sean peeled himself away from Finn. He gained his energy back quickly, as he usually did. He felt a bit more clear headed and had a goal. His hand shot down to Finn’s length, who practically yelped at the contact. His dick was hot and he had leaked precum all over himself; he was already so close to bursting. Finn moaned loudly as Sean pumped him slowly, his dominant energy fading.

“Sean…” Finn moaned out, grabbing at the sheets under him, “babe, hold on.” He spoke clearer and he halted. Finn almost looked like he was in pain, holding back.

“I wanna come inside you.” Finn stuttered out.

“Are you edging yourself? I wanna see you come.” Sean asked more confidently, his hand stroking Finn painfully slowly. He collapsed next to Sean, holding himself up by hi elbow now.

Finn panted, “I wanted tonight to be about you.” Sean chuckled.

“We’re not a one-sided relationship.” Sean mumbled against his chest, leaving light kisses across his skin. Finn started to protest but Sean’s thumb ran over the slit, causing Finn to stutter again, moaning to his touch. He rolled them over, laid himself half on top of Finn as he continued to stroke him. Finn was almost whimpering, practically begging to come.

Taking his nipple in his mouth, Sean pumped him faster. He was already half hard himself from just watching his boyfriend fall apart. His face and chest were flushed red, his eyes glassy from lust. He kissed his way up to Finn’s mouth, pecked his lips once as he watched Finn’s face as his hand sped up. Determined to watch as his boyfriend climaxed. He didn’t have to wait for long; Finn came moaning his name, his whole body seizing. 

“Fuck, now  _ that  _ was hot.” Sean mumbled, quoting Finn from earlier. He half heartedly laughed, still running high off his orgasm.

“I wanna come in you next… But… Give me a minute.” Finn panted. Sean thought for a moment. He was sure Finn meant figuratively to come while inside him, not actually come inside him. The idea made Sean’s dick twitch. They’ve had unprotected sex before but not often because the mess was a hassle. But Sean felt daring today. He gained almost all his energy back already and he wanted to be on top.

As Finn was panting, still recovering, Sean climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Finn barely had a second to realize what was going on.

“Wha…” Was all Finn managed to get out. Sean hovered over him, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. He quickly coated his fingers and threw the bottle aside. Sean positioned himself over his boyfriend; his free hand holding himself up beside Finn’s face, his hips positioned on Finn’s stomach, his dick already hard with anticipation as it rubbed against Finn. He stuck in two fingers inside himself. They went in easily since Finn did such a good job loosening him earlier.

“Shit Sean.” Finn sighed as he watched. Sean knew that look; he’d be ready to go in a matter of moments. It had been a while since Sean had fingered himself. Finn was always a considerate and passionate lover, he always takes care of him.

It felt a bit freeing. Having Finn watch him as he pleasured himself on top him, not touching him directly. He felt himself twitch again as Finn’s eyes grew dark. Sean barely had a second to speak before Finn grabbed his face and crushed their lips together. He moaned into the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose and their tongues slid against one another in a heated kiss.

Sean’s fingers still worked inside himself. He yelped in Finn’s mouth as his finger found his prostate. He could feel himself leaking all over Finn’s stomach but neither of them cared. Sean wanted him.  _ Now _ .

Pulling his fingers out, he coated the remaining lube on Finn’s dick, not surprised to find it rock hard behind him. Without wasting another moment, he guided Finn to his entrance. Both men moaned loudly as Sean slowly sat down, taking Finn all the way in, inch by inch. Sean’s hands steadied himself on Finn’s chest as he fully sat in his lap, his eyes fluttered shut. He felt so full, so perfect, so right. It was so good.

He felt Finn’s hands crawl up his chest. Sean opened his eyes and met Finn’s. Finn sat up, his hands wandering to his back, pulling him closer. He kissed up Sean’s neck and onto his jaw, finding his mouth and pressing his against it softly. Sean moaned into the innocent kiss, grinding his hips down slightly, both of them moaning at the sensation. 

“I love you so much.” Finn whispered, his lips brushing his. Wrapping his arms around his frame, Sean rose his hips slightly and sat back down in his boyfriend's lap. He thrusted shallowly, pressing his face into the crook of Finn’s neck, losing himself in the pleasure.

The other’s hands rubbed into his back, massaging and caressing him. His hands wandered down further and settled on his hips, gripping them lightly, as if testing the waters. Sean let out a breathy moan, sighing against Finn’s neck. He gripped his hips harder, pulling Sean higher and pushing him back down on his length, coaxing Sean to ride him harder. He took the hint and started grinding his hips harder when he was fully seated, pulling off Finn a bit as he rose and fell back down.

Sean gasped and Finn grazed his prostate, a shiver rolling down his body. Finn held him tighter and forced him to ride harder, moaning along with him as they grew closer to the edge.

“Shit, I’m not gonna last. You feel so good.” Finn groaned in his ear. Finn thrusted his hips up to meet Sean, urging him to go harder. The sound of their mixed moans, the bed creaking and skin slapping fill the room. Sean was so close; he pulled himself up and grabbed Finn’s face, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth. One of Finn’s hands grabbed his dick, jerked him off along with his thrusts. His thrusts became rough quickly, erratic as he felt Finn come inside him. The hot feeling inside him and Finn squeezing his front just right sent him over the edge, spilling all over their stomachs.

“Oh fuck.” Sean moaned out, finally slowing his hips, taking a seat in Finn’s lap, still inside him. Sean cursed some more as he panted, finally coming down. Finn rubbed his back, holding him tightly.

They laid together for a while longer, just breathing and enjoying each other's warmth. Sean even felt himself almost fall asleep, but Finn jostled him, moving to pull out. Sean gasped at the sensation. His boyfriend took care of him, climbing out of bed to the bathroom and brought back a warm cloth, cleaning him off as he laid there half asleep. He pulled the blanket over them. Sean scooted closer, pressing himself into Finn’s warm chest, moaning softly. He laid there starting to doze off, Finn’s hand in his hair kept him awake.

“Hey, Sean?” Finn whispered.

“Hmm?” Sean replied, moving in his arms to glance up at the other.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Sean took a moment to take in his words. He pressed a kiss onto his chest before climbing on top of him, his fingers caressing his skin.

“If it wasn’t for you, I could never be my true self. You bring out the best in me.” Sean replied slowly, his cheeks turning pink.

“I’d be some low life stoner probably sleeping on the streets if you weren’t in my life… I love you so much, Sean.” Sean could hear him getting choked up, his eyes watery.

“You’re alright. I’m always going to be here. I love you too.” Sean replied, his hands soothing his boyfriend.

“Shit, we’re so sappy.” Finn laughed, a tear falling as he smiled down at Sean. Sean smiled back.

“We’re just like an old married couple that can’t keep their hands off each other, just like Hannah always says.” Sean joked. Hannah called them a lot of things whenever she spent time with them, a gross old married couple was one of them.

Finn laughed, “I bet we’ll be together until we’re too old to walk on our own.”

“And too old to wipe our own asses.” Sean chimed in, smiling widely.

“I’ll wipe your ass for you, I love you that much.” Finn shot back, making Sean giggle at the gross imagery. 

“We’ll be the cool old people. Covered in faded tattoos, gay as fuck and super disgustingly in love with each other.” Finn said, his hand finding his way to Sean hair, brushing it out of his eyes and playing with it.

“Oh yeah we will. We’ll be that old couple that never shuts up about how much we love each other to everyone. Repeating our wedding to the kids down the street a million times over cause they love to hear it. Man, they’d look up to us. We’ll be awesome old people.” Sean rambled, not making much sense because exhaustion still clouded his head.

“We’ll have the sickest wedding. Close friends and family only. Party and drink until dawn. Fuck all day. That’s  _ the  _ life, sweetie. That’s all I want.”

“Didn’t you once say your dream was to be on a private island with a coconut drink in one hand and a joint in another?”

“That was before you.” Finn said simply. Sean felt his heart skip a beat. Finn could say anything to him and he’d fall in love all over again and again.

“I don’t want a future without you.” Finn started but stopped himself, moving to reach for something under the bed. He came back a moment later, his fist closed.

“I got this as soon as I was out of the hospital, what feels like a lifetime ago. I knew I couldn’t live without you and I always wanted to stay by your side. Even if you got sick of me or no longer loved me like that. I love you  _ so much _ , Sean.” Finn opened his palm to reveal a thick silver ring, similar to the ones he was usually wearing.

“You’re kidding.” Sean mumbled under his breath, unsure if Finn was doing what he thought he was doing.

“It feels right, sweetie. I’ve been waiting for the right moment. I wanted to make sure you were the happiest you could be, your dad truly accepts me, you’re my everything.”

“Finn, oh my god. You’re my everything.” Sean pushed himself off his chest and practically attacked his mouth, kissing all over his face, finally meeting his lips. He cupped Finn’s face, kissing him sweetly.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Finn asked, pulling away.

Sean burst out laughing, “Of fucking course, Finn. Fuck yes. Please. That’s all I want… I want to be by your side forever.” Sean spoke quickly, happy tears welling up in his eyes as he reached for the ring and slipped it on. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's done! I hope you all can forgive me for taking my time with this, the circumstances were strange.  
> I'm planning some My Hero Academia fics with my friend and will be writing again! Look out for those if you're interested! <3  
> I should also add that I changed my username on here for professional reasons but you can still find me on twitter and insta as @galacticleah and tumblr as galactic-leah !  
> If anyone is interested, I made a playlist a while back with every song of every chapter, including the title. They're great songs so definitely give it a listen, you might find a new artist!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5tW2dertrizeegkgE157b7?si=zPgDwF_8RwWARK0ski-ohg 
> 
> Again, thank you for the kind comments over the last 10 months. Even when I didn't respond to them, I still super appreciated them. Thank you for loving my story with our two dummies.


End file.
